


To Make a Nest

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Dean, Angel Sam, Angel!Au, Barebacking, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Bottom Lucifer, Claiming, Coercion, Comeplay, Consent Issues, Dean has more options than you think, Felching, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grace Bondage, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Manhandling, Mating, Mating Rituals, Mild Angst, Nervous Dean, Omega Dean, Orgasm Denial, Restraint, Rimming, Slow Build, Strength Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Gabriel, Top Lucifer, Top Michael, Top Sam, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, alpha alpha love, angel!verse, biological imperitive, bodice ripper, come dripping, kind of group sex, mild blood play, mild slut shaming, non con becoming dub con, physical bondage, possible sympathy with antagonists, some extremely nonconsensual moments, wink grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kinkmeme prompt: Angels mate for life. But angel mates are not necessarily a single pair. Alphas bond with each other, but they don't become a family unit until an omega is part of the nest. Once that happens, the family unit is locked in for eternity.</p><p>Sam has met the alphas he wants to spend eternity with. Michael, Lucifer, Castiel and Gabriel are already pretty set, but they always knew they were missing someone.</p><p>Every one was surprised to discover Dean was an omega...</p><p>a/n  When there is sex, Dean consents to everything that happens. I would label this as dub con becoming con. but the rape warning is there</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam woke with a start. He was comfortable, something feather-soft covering him, and for him to be this comfortable? Something had to be wrong. Muscles tensed, ready to launch at something, anything, when a pair of strong arms pulled him in close, a nose nuzzling behind his ear. 

“S’not time to wake up. G’bk’t’sleee.” Gabriel’s warm voice faded to nothing as he lost the battle to talk. 

A second body pressed in on his front, soft kisses peppering his chest, before sharp teeth closed around his nipple. He looked down, and blue eyes looked up balefully. A rough voice pronounced, “Sleep, Sam,” before Castiel snuggled in closer. 

Sam blinked, the adrenaline not yet clear. Lucifer, who was cuddled up behind Castiel, smiled. “Sleep, little alpha. You are safe.”

From behind Gabriel, Michael chuckled. He flexed his massive golden wings, before covering them all, bringing them all in closer. “All of you sleep!”

With a smile on his face, his brothers surrounding him, Sam drifted off to sleep.

\--

Sam was lonely. 

The sad thing was, he had the most amazing people in his life. All of them angels he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. _Alphas_ he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

A laugh came from the living room. 

And there was the problem. 

Dean. 

His brother. 

About the only person who could be more important than a potential nest of alpha mates. 

He hadn’t told Dean, of course. Dean would tell him to go, to make himself happy. That he was fine by himself. That was Dean. His self-sacrificing older brother. Dean who would put Sam before himself each and every time. 

“Oof!”

Finding himself with a lapful of Dean, Sam's sad train of thought was broken. 

“What’s up, Sammy? You seem kinda down? That time of the month?” Behind the joking words was real concern. 

Suddenly, Sam wanted to tell him. Wanted to share the joy and excitement and terror that came with finding his alpha mates. But looking into Dean’s eyes, Sam couldn’t. Father forgive him, he couldn’t give up his brother. 

Instead he pulled him in for a hug, ignoring Dean’s undignified squawks about chick moments. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Dean. Nothing at all.”

\--

Michael surveyed his little flock. They weren’t a nest yet, they hadn’t bound with an omega. But they were a tight-knit family group who hardly ever fought. Right now though, voices were raised. Well, one voice.

“But he _loves_ us, and we love him!” That was Gabriel. Always a little more in touch with his emotions than the rest of the brothers, he could say the word - _love_ \- without blushing. Michael bit his lip as he glanced at Castiel, the youngest of the group, whose cheeks were tinged red even at this display. Given his natural reticence, it was amazing they had even got him into the flock. Not that anyone doubted the depth of his feelings. 

Gabriel was still pacing and yelling. Lucifer was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Although his body language was relaxed, his wings were flared in an aggressive display. Michael sighed, then gestured to Lucifer. He watched as his back stiffened, before he came forward. Lucifer still had a few issues with not being flock Alpha. But Michael loved his little brothers, something Lucifer must have felt as Michael pulled him into his arms. 

“It will be ok, little Brother. Father moves in mysterious ways, but it will all work out.”

Lucifer snorted. “How can it Mikey? Sam has a _beta_ for a brother! A beta can’t join the nest! Sam won’t leave his brother! _Nothing_ can make this right.”

Michael felt the sadness that pervaded the room. Stretching out his wings, he swept his three brothers towards him. 

“I don’t know how it will work out, but it will. I’m not ready to give up on him yet.”

There was no disagreement. None of them were ready to give up a love of their life. 

\--

Dean made sure he showered well. Very well. He had his ‘pickup chicks’ kit on him: wing colour, scent suppressors, and beta scent. He thanked Father than beta angels had no sense of smell. And luckily he was super endowed for an omega – it put him at the small size of normal for a beta. Not enough for the betas he fucked to ask questions, but enough to get a few giggles. Luckily he knew how to use it. He pretended he kept himself hair free for _kinky_ reasons, and since none of the beta girls ever complained… well, it was working. 

Dusting down the coloured tips that marked him as an omega, Dean was ready to face the world again. He’d timed it perfectly. A kiss on the way out, he’d take the long way home, he’d walk so there were more scents to mix with while his pheromones were still strong. Then, by the time he got back to the room he shared with his brother, it would be weak enough to pass off as very close proximity to a horny omega. Dean had been hiding his orientation since he presented. He was good at this.

The walk home gave him plenty of time to think. And although it wasn’t quite a walk of shame, he couldn’t help but pout at unfairness of things. The only nice thing about presenting was it was never a surprise. Dean had known he would be an omega, that he would be “blessed” with slick instead of a knot. 

And Dean was no fool. He and Sam had been raised by a rogue angel, who took his sons hunting before they even had a designation. The only reason this shocked anyone was because omegas did not hunt. In a society where a nest couldn’t form, and the mating bonds couldn’t be formed without an omega, they were loved, and cherished, and coddled. And since Omegas only made up about 1% of the population, they were pretty much kept on a short leash. 

Sometimes literally. 

Aside from himself, Dean didn’t think he had ever seen a free omega. Not that hiding yourself was the same thing as being free… although now that he thought about it, there must be others, since the omega hiding gear was readily available. It heartened him a little, to think there might be other omega’s walking around out there, others that he talked to. 

The free omegas. As opposed to the pretty little pampered omegas. Dean heaved a sigh. It wasn’t like he was actually free, having to hide his real self all the time. But the alternative came with a pretty little collar, and Dean didn’t want that life. He had been raised as a warrior. Not as a pet. And even if sometimes he wondered what it would be like to have a nest, what it would be to have a family, to have a heat and be knotted and fucked into oblivion… he quickly squashed those thought down. He _had_ a family. He had Sam. 

Sam… He sometimes wondered if he should tell him. But he couldn’t bear the thought of disappointment in Sam’s eyes. Or the way he would have to say goodbye to his brother. If Sam found a flock, or a nest, then of course he would let Sam go. Nesting was forever, and he wanted Sam to be happy. But he wasn’t going to reveal himself to hasten Sam's exit. Sam would have to choose to walk away with no extra prompting. 

Dean paid more attention to the melancholy thoughts than to his surroundings. 

A bad idea for an unmated omega. 

Dean didn’t see two sets of eyes tracking his moves, didn’t hear the rush of feathers as two excited alphas tore back to their flock. 

\--

Castiel and Gabriel flew home as fast as they could, their wings buffeting each other as they tried to get in first. 

“Found him…” “… beautiful…” “Eyes!” 

The words tumbled over each other. Michael, Lucifer and Sam looked up, soft smiles on their faces. Seeing their potential mate… the mate who would never be their mate, Castiel and Gabriel stopped. Wings which had been raised high, quivering with excitement, dropped. 

The two angels looked at each other, anguished. This spelt the end of their courtship. When they brought in the omega, Sam would have to choose: Them, or his brother. And they knew they were loved (Castiel’s hand drifted to the bite mark on his shoulder, while Gabriel watched Lucifer wriggle, knowing his was plugged with Sam’s come inside him). They had been courting. But they couldn’t play at courting when they had an omega. 

“Sam…”

Sam shifted beneath Michael and Lucifer's wings. He had been enjoyed the play of black on gold, the feel of them brushing against his own blue-grey wings. He knew what was coming, and he attempted to shrug the others’ wings off. Neither angel would allow it, so with an unhappy smile he snuggled back, taking what comfort he could. 

“You found an omega?”

If it hadn’t been so heartbreaking, watching the flurry of emotions in Gabriel and Castiel’s wings (Dominant! Excited! Sad! Scared! Horny!) would have brought a smile to Sam’s face. 

Castiel looked to his older brother. Gabriel took a deep breath. “We were out flying the perimeter when we smelt something… the most divine scent!”

“Apple pie! Vanilla! Home!” Castiel burst in, unable to contain himself. 

Sam couldn’t help his smile this time. For some reason, this was the scent he always imagined his omega having. If nothing else it proved that these alphas were meant to be his, that this was his flock. 

Lucifer saw the smile, and lent down to kiss him. “I wish we could convince you.”

Sam’s heart clenched. He appreciated the way his alphas didn’t try to convince him to leave Dean. Moved, he tugged on Lucifer’s black feathers, smiling as he preened and his wings puffed. “Thank you for not asking,” Sam said quietly. “I love you. All of you!” He added fiercely, making eye contact with each of them. “I want you. I love you. But how can I…”

Michael’s hand cupped his cheek, turning Sam to face him. “We would never ask you to choose, Sam. We know how much you love your brother. It’s one of the many reasons we love you.”

Sam felt his heart attempt to swell and break at the same time. Beta’s were not… admired or respected by alphas. Omega’s were coddled and loved, and at the best beta’s ignored. But not a single alpha in the flock has ever said a word against Dean. One of the reasons he loved them. 

Sam took a deep breath. He wanted them to be happy, even if happy was without him. 

“Tell me more about this omega.”

\--

Alphas got a bed reputation. Sure they swooped in and just _took_ the chosen omega. But not just any omega. The omega who was destined to make their flock a nest. All omega’s smelt good, but the right omega? The right omega smelt like home and safety and love. For the right omega, a flock would move heaven and earth to get them, and then to keep them safe. 

\--

Sam made encouraging noises as Castiel and Gabriel’s wings continued to droop. Castiel, after a glance at his brother, stiltedly started talking. 

“He looks like a beta.”

“What?” Sam couldn’t help the sharpness in his voice. He didn’t even know where it came from. But it seemed to urge the two angels on with their story. 

“Like I said, we were flying the perimeter, then the most _heavenly_ scent came our way.” Gabriel’s voice was rapturous. Although Castiel was more prosaic. 

“Luck. The wind changed.”

Michael looked confused. “He looks like a beta?”

The confusion was understandable. Most omegas were meek and pretty. Betas had a much more _solid_ feel about them. For his brothers to find a beta... a beta looking omega attractive? It was unthinkable.

“Tawny wings, dark wing tips. Never seen an omega with dark tips!”

“And he’s built!” interrupted Gabriel.

“We _think_ ,” Cas said, shooting a stern look at his brother. Gabriel just flipped a wing at him. “He’s certainly tall, and he looks strong. But he wears lots of clothes. Layers,” he clarified. 

“Hips you can grab on to. An ass to die for. I'm sure of it!” Gabriel seemed to be on a roll, although it didn’t stop Castiel adding, “Freckles!”

“And delightfully bowed legs.” Gabriel, who had been bouncing around like a kid on a sugar high paused. His eyes turned alpha red and he growled. “Can’t wait to have them wrapped around me, my knot in his ass.”

While discussion broke out around him, Sam felt his head spin. As firmly as he could, he interrupted the angels. “You must be mistaken. You... You've got to be wrong.”

He looked down immediately feeling, rather seeing the wings flare with hurt. He could just imagine the confused and heartbroken faces around him…

“Sam? Why do you seek to cause your brothers distress?”

Michael’s brow was dark, and the golden wing which had been caressing him now felt like a vice. Sam opened his mouth, but no words came out. Gabriel and Castiel looked at each other, while Lucifer fell to his knees in front of Sam, taking his hands in his. Sam looked down at his earnest face, watching the black wings drop in supplication. 

“Sam?”

Sam cleared his throat. “You… you must be wrong. That… that sounds like Dean.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stared as Castiel and Gabriel traced the scent. It was… delicious. And it grew fainter and fainter. If they not both seen him, they would have doubted themselves. Lucifer, who was the best tracker, finally stirred himself. He enjoyed watching his brothers get more and more flustered and uncertain, but he too wanted to find the source of the intoxicating scent. 

Sam followed behind, still somewhat stunned at the turn events. He paid no attention to his surroundings, just allowed himself to be pulled along by Michael, until he ran into his back when the flock stopped short. Lucifer was growling, wings spread wide and arched high with agitation. 

“I can’t smell him. I’ve lost the scent.”

The distress reached through Sam’s haze. He reached for Lucifer, then stopped and looked around. Despite the distress rolling off his mates (his mates! Would he be able to call them that?), he had to laugh. 

All four turned on him, wings aggressively spread, seeking to dominate him. As he looked at the beautiful display of alpha masculinity, he allowed his own to drop, although he couldn’t help teasing the tips of Gabriel’s and Michael’s wings, with his own. 

“I think I can lead us from here.”

\--

Dean was feeling good. He’d managed to shake off his melancholic mood during his walk. Sam wasn’t home, so he had no explaining to do (although he had his suspicions about where his brother was, but if he was off courting, that was private until he chose to share that). 

He’d barely stepped in the door when the doorbell rang. This was followed by pounding on the door. Dean really just wanted to change his clothes then go for a burger. So he ignored it. Hopefully they would go away soon.

He walked to the bathroom, shedding his clothes as he went. Once in there, he stopped to look at himself. 

The best thing about modern omega products, Dean thought as he spread his wings, was how long everything last. He stared at his reflection, allowing his hand to drop to his curved hip and soft stomach, before he tugged on the dark wing tips. The body was all omega, but the wings? They were all beta. He grinned at himself. The feather powder lasted a month, as long as he didn’t get too horny. If only they could invent a powder impervious to wing oil… Of course Dean’s wings needed repowdering quite frequently, but _knowing_ it could last a month? That was great. 

Dressing in all his layered finery, Dean grabbed his wallet from the dresser. His mind was already on food… he could kill for a burger, and no Sammy meant no silent (or not so silent) judgment on his eating habits. He might even have a milkshake…

Flinging the door open, he couldn’t step though due a whole lot of alpha. His automatic step back seemed to act as an invitation to enter. 

Dean soon got a hold of himself. He drew himself up, and looking down on most of the alphas, raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me? I’m not sure who you are, but I sure as hell didn’t invite you…”

“I did.”

Sam’s voice cut across him. Dean frowned as Sam stepped through the wings that had hidden him. But now, here he was, wings flared, arms crossed, and bitch face well and truly set in. 

Dean couldn’t help the small sigh that escaped. “My milkshake…”

By the looks thrown in his direction, he must have said it out loud. Mentally shaking himself off, he looked at his brother again. 

“Sammy?”

Sam just stared. 

“What’s the big idea? I don’t mind if you invite your friends round. You could have let them in. And a bit of warning before the orgy would be nice.”

“Not here.”

The sternest looking alpha Dean had seen said that. He didn’t even look at Dean. 

“…okay…?”

Despite how he projected himself, Dean wasn’t stupid. And a look at the dominance displays in the room was quite a hint. “They’re your mates, Sammy?” He couldn’t help the hurt expression that crossed his face. He was so focused on Sam, he didn’t notice the other four angels now greedily staring at his face, avidly absorbing his every expression. “I’m happy for you Sammy. But you didn’t want to tell me before I met them?”

Before Sam could respond, the angel with dark speckled wings turned to the shortest one, with the bronze wings. “Are we sure, Gabriel, he doesn’t smell right?”

Only his training as a hunter allowed him to not react. He kept his eyes on Sam, ignoring the exchange, until the alpha with the pitch black wings stepped behind him, scenting his neck. Dean jumped, elbow pushing back to hit the other in the stomach. He spun around, for the first time feeling scared, as he was now stuck in a room with accessible escape. Idiot! He berated himself. First rule of survival: secure an exit. 

All the angels looked at the dark winged one. Who sent Dean a smile. “I’m Lucifer. And you’re our omega.”

\--

One of the first rules of hunting was to know how to win the war. Fighting the alphas at this point wasn’t going to get him anywhere. It was four against two. He eyed Sam. Make that four against one, _possibly_ five against one. Still, he may as well figure out what Sam was doing. 

“Gonna help me out here, Sam?”

Sam looked at him, eyes fucking _heartbroken_. “I can’t believe you lied to me.”

Dean looked at him. “Lied about what?”

“You’re an _omega_ , Dean.”

Oh. That. “What makes you think that?”

“You smell like omega.” That was black wings – Lucifer – behind him. 

Dean made a big production of smelling himself. “Nope. Pretty sure I don’t.” He made pretty fucking sure of it on a daily basis. He looked thoughtful. “Might have been an omega in heat last night, at the bar.” He looked around apologetically. “You know how it is.”

Bronze wings must have slipped out, because now he was back with Dean’s ‘pick up chicks’ bag in his hand. He took each item out, placing it on the table. “And a beta requires dark brown feather dust?” with a pointed look at Dean’s wings. “Beta scent? Heat suppressors? Scent suppressors? Birth control?”

Dean spread his hands wide, innocent expression on his face. “You’ve never played dress up? Man, must suck being an alpha.”

And didn't that get a growl. He’d forgotten how testy alphas were. Well, that was too bad, because Dean was out of patience. He shook black wings hand off his shoulder. “Look, I’m sorry you came out here on a wild goose chase. But I’m not sorry to meet Sammy’s potential mates.” He stepped towards his brother, clapping him on the back. “Congrats, Sammy! Guess this means you’re all grown up.”

He didn’t know what he was going to say next, so it was probably lucky that golden wings interrupted them all. 

“Enough!”

Ah. That was aimed at Dean. Dean shuffled closer to his brother. “You say you are a beta? Fine. You won’t mind coming with us, to answer a few questions.”

Dean got a really pissed off expression on his face. “Actually, yes. I would mind. Now if _you_ don’t mind…”

Golden wings stalked towards him, before grabbing him, and sweeping him into his arms, princess style. Dean yelped, and struggled to be put done, but son of a bitch! His strength was nothing compared to an intent alpha. “Such a shame,” golden wings smiled down at him. “For you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just thought I should be clear: there is no rape in here. There is definitely underlying themes of lack of consent, and coercion, but no sex happens without Dean's (admittedly maybe a little but dubious) consent. Please be careful if this is a trigger for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam’s friends (Dean refused to think of them as anything else. They had nothing to do with him. Nothing at all.) didn’t live far. But any distance was too far to be carried like this in someone’s arms. He wriggled about until golden wings (who introduced himself as Michael) informed him that all wriggling would earn him was a sore bottom, as soon as he was claimed. Although he strenuously informed Michael they had no relationship as mates, and that claiming was not in their future, Dean stopped wriggling.

Michael seemed like the type of alpha that remembered things. 

And followed through.

\--

Too soon, they arrived at the alpha nest. Dean was gently placed in a seat, with an alpha at his back, and one at all exits. Sam was sitting opposite him, looking all kicked puppy. Dean couldn’t help roll his eyes. “What is your problem Sam? You must’ve known I wouldn’t kick up a fuss at you getting mated.”

“You lied to me, Dean.”

Ah. Tricky. In actual fact he hadn’t. Mislead and misdirected? Absolutely. But lied… Dean had been careful to never out rightly claim he was a beta, just as he never denied he was an omega. He just… played up certain characteristics. Like skirt chasing. And down played other characteristics. Like child-bearing hips. But none of these alphas looked like they were willing to play semantics. 

“I would really like go. I just want to get a burger, then go home. I was out late last night.”

“Doing what?” That was Gabriel. Bronze wings and short. 

Biting his lip, Dean looked around, stalling. Alphas – even alphas who didn’t feel like they owned you – were weird about omegas having sex. 

“He would have been out fucking a beta.” Sam’s voice was toneless. 

Black speckled wings behind him tightened a hand on his shoulder. A surprisingly deep voice came from behind him. “You won’t do that anymore.”

He couldn’t help fuming. He tried taking calm breaths, since Dean knew he ran off at the mouth when he was angry, and getting into an argument in a room full of alphas who were all pretty close to alpha-ing out. Yeah, bad idea. 

So he tried. “Look, there’s been a misunderstanding. I’m not your mate. Maybe it was something…”

Lucifer cut right across him. Fuck these alphas were rude. “You’re right. You’re not our mate. You’re our omega.”

Dean glanced round the room. All he saw were wings arched high in mating displays. Big wings. Alpha wings… Fuck. This was not good. 

He quickly stood, but black speckled was on him in an instant, one arm firmly around his waist. 

Dean shifted, drew himself up and looked down on him. The alpha was shorter than him. Surely that had to give him beta points?

“Look speckles…”

“Castiel.”

“What?”

“Castiel. My name.”

Honestly, Dean didn’t care. He was sick of all these angels interrupting him every time he spoke. 

“Right. Castiel. Mind letting me go?”

“Yes.”

Dean waited. And waited a bit more. “Come on, man! I can’t freaking go anywhere! You lot are guarding the fucking exits!”

“Does he always speak like that?” That was Michael. Talking over his head. At Sam. 

“He has fully functioning ears. He is totally capable of answering questions. He would really like to fucking _leave_.”

He wasn’t expecting a positive response, but the five alphas shaking their head at him was a little too much. 

“Son of a fucking bitch!” Dean definitely didn’t stamp his foot.

Michael winced. Hah. Pussy. Couldn't bear to hear the delicate omega swear. Well, if Dean stayed around (not that he was going to) Michael was going to have to get used to that.

Some of his thoughts must of shown on his face, because Michael turned a wolfish grin on him. “Dean, I think you should get to know your future alphas.” He strode over. And gently removed him from Castiel’s grip, before ushering him over to the couch. Michael sat down, then pulled Dean onto his lap. “Each of us is going to spend a bit of time with you now. Sound good?”

It sounded bad. Very bad. Although he had no purchase, Dean struggled to get up. Michael fucking tutted at him. “No, no, no, Dean. This isn’t how it works. This is going to work with us all bonding in here.”

Also bad. Dean had no hope of escaping if they were all in here. 

“No bonding.” Dean needed to be very clear on that. 

“Ah. While that isn’t what I meant…” Michael seemed to come to a decision. “You really didn’t think we would let you go once you were in here?”

He spoke gently and that just made it worse. “I really don’t think…”

Michael spoke over him. Again. “But that wasn’t what I meant. You need to get to know us. After all,” and he ran a gentle hand down Dean’s cheek. “You’re going to be spending a lot of time with us.” He looked into Dean’s eyes, and he could feel the way the omega was trying to hold all his fear back. Rather than feeling sorry for Dean, Michael felt exultant. Here was strong omega, worthy of their nest. 

“How is that one on one time if everyone is here?”

Michael ignored him. “You’re wearing too many clothes for this.”

Dean’s top shirt was gone before he realized, and then Michael’s hands were on his next layer. He sounded peevish when he asked Dean how many layers he was actually wearing. Dean was quite happy to tell him to go fuck himself. 

Michael was like an octopus. His arms seemed to be everywhere, as Dean fought to keep his clothes on. It was actually clever. Much more clever than he gave the alpha credit for, because when Dean was down to one shirt and boxers, he managed to look around. 

The room had been transformed. 

“Fuck.”

Michael bared his teeth at Dean, taking the chance to remove the last of his clothes. 

“That’s the plan, my pretty one.”

\--

Sam was still in shock over Dean. Dean. His Dean was an omega. On the one hand he was so angry and hurt – why hadn’t Dean trusted him? On the other hand… Dean was the omega for his flock. Thinking of his flock, he looked around. Dean and Michael were sitting on the couch. Well, Michael was restraining a semi naked Dean on his lap. Sam felt his wings start to flare with desire, but Lucifer and Gabriel were there, a firm hand on each shoulder. 

“Not yet, little brother.” That was Gabriel. 

“Soon, Sam. Soon. We’re just preparing the room.” 

For the first time Sam looked around. While he had been unable to take his eyes off his brother, Castiel, Gabriel and Lucifer had quickly moved all the furniture out. There was now a mattress made of their woven feathers – all of their feathers in the centre of the floor. Sam couldn’t help but gasp. It was beautiful. The combination of their feathers was beautiful. The gold and bronze of Michael and Gabriel’s feathers seemed to add a metallic glow to Lucifers black and Castiel’s black and white feathers. His own blue-grey feathers seemed luminescent in the mix. 

Sam was speechless. This was a mating bed. A mating bed. With his feathers. 

He looked from Lucifer to Gabriel. Gabriel gave him a broad grin, while Lucifer leant in kissed him, tongue probing his mouth as Sam offered no resistance. By the time Lucifer pulls back, Sam is able to speak. 

“My feathers?”

Castiel having laid out the last of the candles, joins them. “We always wanted you Sam, as part of our life. Forever.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Sam can feel his eyes leaking. He glances back at Dean and Michael. Dean still hasn’t stopped arguing. Sam shakes his head, bringing a grin. “Are you sure you want Dean? As you can see, he isn’t the most amenable omega you’ll meet.”

Sam’s words send his three alpha’s gaze straight to Dean. And Sam can barely breath from the pheromones filling the air. 

Lucifer sends a dark look at Sam. “We’re sure.”

Dean seems to have noticed all the pheromones, as he stops grappling with Michael, and looks around the room. He sees the candles. He sees the mating bed. He sees the alphas. 

He says, “Fuck.”

Sam can’t help the predatory smile that crosses his face. He knows if he looked at his mates, they would be sporting the same look. 

\--

It would be lie to say Dean didn’t feel a bit nervous. There were four predatory alphas in the room. Alphas who had wings held high in dominance. Make that five alphas, he corrected himself, as Michael managed to remove his boxers. 

Michael looked up and saw the display of his alpha mates wings. While he could (and did) appreciate the view, it wasn’t the time. Dean’s wings were still covered and held close. He cleared his throat loudly and the four immediately dropped their wings. It didn’t make Dean feel much better. 

“You’re all going to fuck me anyway. Why not just get it over and done with?”

Michael looked at Dean sadly before kissing his forehead. Dean rubbed it, glaring at him. “Just wait Dean. You’ll see. We’re family - we smell like family and home and nest. We’re meant to be together. We want it – want _you_ \- and we’ll wait til you’re ready.” Michael sniffed the air. “I think that will be soon.”

Cocky bastard, thought Dean, watching as Michael’s expression tightened. “You would know already, except your scent cover affects your chemistry. Wearing that stuff you can't scent us. When it wears off, you’ll know what I mean.”

Michael sniffed deeply, growling when he could catch only a faint scent of omega. Dean overwhelming smelt of whatever blockers he had chosen to use. “You will never use scent suppressors again.”

Dean ignored him. If he was going to get out of this, he needed to pay attention only to the important stuff. 

“I’d really like to keep my clothes on.” 

“That’s nice. But it’s good for you to be like this.” Michael nuzzled his throat, and if Dean hadn’t been held very firmly, he would have been out that door. Unfortunately, he couldn’t break Michaels hold. Gripping Dean’s arms, Michael urged him to his feet, running a remarkably lust free eye over his body. 

“So ‘not an omega’, huh?” 

Dean rolled his eyes at the conversational tone. Michael was currently staring at his hairless cock and he could feel laser eyes behind him boring into his ass. Michael’s hands drifted down to Dean’s curved hips.

“What? I can’t be kinky?”

Michael merely raised an eyebrow. Dean sighed. He’d given himself away when he’d reacted to the alpha pheromones. Betas couldn’t smell that shit. 

So Dean shrugged. “Fine, so I’m an omega.”

From behind him Sam growled. Dean twisted. “Shut it, Sammy. Me being an omega doesn’t change a single fucking thing.”

Sam opened his mouth, ready to argue, but Michael hushed him. “You’ll have your time with Dean soon, Sam. Now, alphas, please keep making this space a nest for our beloved one.”

No. No. That was too early. That was too formal. That was starting the claiming ritual. Shit. Dean’s eyes fell on the bed in the middle of the floor. 

“No! Michael!”

Michael looked pleased that Dean had said his name. “Hush, little one. You know how it goes.” He put his nose to Dean’s throat again. Breathing him in. Trying to breathe him in. He growled. “You are still coated with that foul beta stench.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Michael had a one track mind.

Michael itched to make Dean smell like nest. He knew once he got his hands on his oil glands, he could tease his little one, make him moan with pleasure until his oil started leaking. _Then_ he would smell right. And release his wings. He could push it… force them out. But that wasn’t the way to woo a mate. Still, Michael couldn’t control the way his wings lifted at the thought of Dean’s, bright and beautiful and glistening with oil, spread out underneath him. Michael’s wings rose higher and higher, until they filled the room. He could tell Dean wanted to take a step back, but, brave omega that he was, he didn’t shift his feet. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Dean. I just want to love you. We all want to love you.” Michael went back to running his hands down Dean’s arms. Touch. Touch was important. For both of them. “It’s ok, Dean. It’s all going to be ok. My wings are big – big enough to protect everyone in our nest.”

Michael shook his feathers out, flustered. He was doing this all out of order! He should be calming his little mate, letting him get to know him. Not flashing his wings in an attempt to seduce and impress. He ran his nose down Dean’s arm, breathing deeply. It was calming, even if he couldn’t yet smell _Dean_. Scenting helped to imprint the omega on the alpha, while the alpha pheromones would work on the omega. His pheromones would relax Dean until he was ready. 

Michael had told the truth. Not a single alpha in his flock would touch Dean until he invited it. Only when an omega showed their wings could they be touched. It was the lore when it came to claiming, and not until Dean was laid on the mating bed could Michael run his hands through Dean’s wings coating them with his oil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how some people have posting schedules? One chapter a week or whatever? I can't do that. I have these huge breaks in between chapters because they are not written. And then I just post everything I have.   
> Anyway: the point of this ramble is there may even be another chapter tonight. Even though I should really be finishing Into the Woods. (The dwarves are evading me at the moment. Bastards.)


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m the flock alpha.”

Dean’s breath caught. Sure, it seemed like a getting-to-know-you opening gambit, but in reality? Michael just told Dean that when they got down to it, he’d be fucking him first. He glanced at the bed again. Michael grinned. 

“I can’t wait either, but right now we are supposed to be getting to know each other.” Michael looked at him quite seriously. “I’m really glad you’re here Dean, that Gabriel and Castiel found you. I know that you are…” Michael paused delicately. “Currently unhappy about this, but I think you’ll find that you are meant to be here.”

Dean hissed, “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

Michael smiled at him. “You hear horror stories of omegas taken by alphas who are not their true mates. I know you and Sam have rescued some from terrible places. And I know you must be feeling nervous and unsure. But, Dean? This is different. We are all true mates. You may be hissing at us like a wet kitten,” Dean felt slightly offended by the comparison, “But you’re not scared.”

Michael gave let that thought sink in. “Can you think of any reason why that might be?”

Dean snorted. He wasn’t interested in Michael’s psycho-babble. Michael smiled and continued. “I know, I know. You’re tough. You’ve been living as a beta. You don’t need an alpha, and nothing scares you. Right now you’re probably thinking we tracked you because we wanted an omega.”

Dean considered that. Earlier, he’d been thinking about eating, and then he was all ‘fuck off alphas’. Their thoughts were not on his list of priorities. “Nope. Right now I’m thinking you’re all a bag of dicks, and I wish Sammy had just joined your flock and you could have all been happy.”

Michael just pulled him in for a cuddle, scenting along his jaw. “But this is better. This way we can all be happy. We need you to be happy.”

\--

Dean still wasn’t convinced. It was obvious from the stubborn expression on his face and the tight line of his body. But Michael kept his steady voice, and eventually with lots of soft petting, Michael’s touch – aided with the alpha pheromones filling the air had done a great deal towards relaxing Dean. Now he wasn’t poised, ready to leave the moment Michael’s hand slipped.

Gabriel sidled up to Sam. “He’s feistier than I thought he would be.”

Dean hadn’t come up in conversation much. Dean had been the elephant in the room, the one thing keeping the alphas from becoming a family. But being such a big part of Sam’s life, he had mentioned him occasionally. Generally after a catastrophic hunt. Sam laughed. “Dean absolutely hates being surprised. It makes a lot more sense now, but growing up, if I invited anyone round and he didn’t know? He would absolutely _freak_. And today? Home ground invaded, followed by a successful kidnapping. I’m not surprised he’s pissed.”

Sam was sounding a little bitter as he finished talking, and Gabriel hummed. “Do you wish he wasn’t our omega?”

“No!” Sam’s response was automatic. “I love all of you. My alphas, and my Dean. Our omega. That’s still going to take some getting used to. Fuck. I’m happy – grateful!” Sam shook his head. “I hated that I had to give one of you up. And now? Now it’s just overwhelming! And if it’s this hard for me, who _wanted_ this, who _imagined_... Well, I can’t imagine what it’s like for Dean!”

\--

Michael was finally willing to cede his place with Dean. Of course he wanted more time. The little one was still nervous of him, still tense. Better. More relaxed than when they first sat down, but not happy yet. Michael knew with a bit more time he could coax a smile out of Dean, but they all needed to spend time with him. Dean belonged to all of them, and they all needed to imprint on him. Their omega was starting to look a little glassy eyed as Michael’s scent worked its magic. Sam could feel the way the room seemed to pick up – Dean wasn't radiating furious anger, and just maybe there was sweet omega scent in the air. Even Dean had to know that presence of his true alphas could eventually override any chemical crap he put in his system. 

Michael jerked his chin at Lucifer, who quickly made his way over. The two of them petted Dean, making sure they always had contact with him as he was transferred from one alpha to the other. As with Michael, Lucifer sat down, pulling Dean onto his lap. 

It should have been funny. Looking around, Sam thought that Dean was bigger than everyone except himself. Not that size indicated strength at all – even the weakest alpha would be stronger than the strongest omega. It should have been funny, seeing his big, tough brother petted and pampered and cuddled on the smaller man’s lap. But it wasn’t. It made Sam’s heart sing.

 

\--

 

Dean was annoyed at himself. No time at all in the company of a few alphas and he can feel his heart start to beat faster, and wings wanting to drop. He feels softer, more relaxed than he can ever remember being. And he feels the warm tingle of desire deep in his belly. That’s not an appropriate reaction, he sternly tells himself. 

Lucifer interrupts his internal conversation.

“Why don’t you want to bond?” The ‘with us’ was unspoken, but so fucking clear it should be in shining neon lights behind them. 

Oh the things Dean could say! Because he doesn't want to bond with kidnapping barbarian alphas? Instead he goes with what he hopes will be a sticking point.

“I don’t want to give up hunting.”

Lucifer looked confused. “Why would you have to give up hunting? I mean, your life style would change a bit, because we would have a permanent nest. So less travel, but,” and here Lucifer shrugged. “I don’t see any reason you can’t hunt.”

Suspicion was writ clear on Dean’s face. “Riiiiiiiight. Ever met any omega’s who hunt?”

Lucifer was forced to admit that no, he hadn’t, but that didn’t mean that they didn't exist. 

Dean sat himself up, ready to do verbal battle. “I haven’t met any either. At least... I suspect I have, but they're probably all hiding as betas as well. No alpha I’ve ever met would be happy letting their omega hunt. Are you saying you're somehow different?”

Lucifer felt a slight tingle. This omega - their omega - was passionate and fiery. He would question and push and surely that fiery spirit would translate to more than just talking… Lucifer cleared his head. Not yet. It wasn’t the time. The time would be when Dean was laid out begging for his knot.

Lucifer took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to lie to Dean about anything. Their relationship had already started off on the wrong foot. 

“I don’t think anyone here would stop you from doing anything you want.” Dean opened his mouth, and Lucifer kissed him. Dean in turn looked betrayed. “Except for not bonding. We’re going to push for that. You’re our _home_ Dean. Now we’ve found you, letting you go would be like ripping a wing off. Or ripping my heart out.” Now Lucifer ran his nose down Dean’s neck, then along his shoulder, where he breathed deeply “And I think once your suppressors wear off,” and had to hand it to the alpha, he managed to keep the anger out of his voice, “you might just find you think we’re your mates too.”

Dean shook his head defiantly, but he wasn’t as sure as he had been. He'd always wanted a nest. Stupid biology being what it was. But he also didn't want to stop being himself. These alphas seemed to be offering that. However:

“I don’t even know you!”

Lucifer looked at Dean. “Father created us for each other. Our flock… our flock needs you to become a nest. Our nest is your home. When Gabriel and Castiel came flying back earlier, saying they had scented you? I didn’t believe them. I have never believed in true mates. With alphas it is different. You don’t smell them, but you _know_ as soon as they see them, that they are meant to be in your life, that you don’t want to let them go. But you! Dean, I didn’t even need to _see_ you before I knew that you were meant to be in our life.”

Lucifer looked reverent, but Dean looked pissed. 

“So I have to stay, and Sammy gets to walk if he wants? How fair is that?”

\--

“Why do I have to ‘get to know’ everyone?” Dean was now on Gabriel’s lab. The transfer had gone smoothly, with lots of praise and soft touches and scenting. Dean felt boneless. Which pissed him off. “Why am I the only one naked?” And why can’t I sit on a seat by myself. He groaned, leaning back against Gabriel’s arms. “Fuck! I sound three! m’big enough to sit in a grown up chair.” Then he sat up. “And you’re freaking tiny man! Really, if I saw you out there,” and Dean gesticulated wildly, “I’d be the one looking after you!”

Gabriel allowed Dean his monologue without interrupting. He ranted on a little more, but he’d obviously lost steam. “Do you want me to actually answer the questions?”

Dean pouted a bit and nodded. Gabriel hid a smile in Dean’s shoulder. His scent was stronger now. The close contact with his alphas was pulling his natural self to the front. His natural self, Gabriel was delighted to note, was sassy and cute. Of course he was going to be. He needed some help in balancing the extremely serious alphas in his flock. It would be nice to have someone on his side. Dean looked like he could be a lot of fun… Gabriel sternly told his wings to back down. Dean still wasn’t ready for any of that. Although he had been hopefully looking at Deans’ wings, they stayed resolutely dark and flat. An irritated cough from Dean brought Gabriel back to the present, and the delightfully squirmy omega on his lap. 

“Right! First question: why do you have to get to know everyone>” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Hellooooo! Mates! We want to be a _nest_ Dean! We want you to want to be here!” Dean went to interrupt, but Gabriel shushed him. “My turn, right? Cas and I were out checking the perimeters when we smelt the most wonderful scent. It was… like apple pie with cinnamon! It smelt so fresh and welcoming and…” Gabriel couldn’t stop himself from hugging Dean tight and taking a deep sniff. Hmmm… maybe a little bit of cinnamon? “And you smelt like home. Like a warm kitchen on cold night. Like pancakes on Sunday morning. Like a tootsie pop fresh out of it’s wrapper.”

Fuck. Gabriel was a bastard. Torture. It had to be torture. Was torture the way to win him over? Dean sternly ordered his stomach not to be too loud. It ignored him, so he covered it with a loud coughing fit. Which wasn’t the best idea, as the other alphas all went on high alert, Lucifer somehow managing to find a glass of water without leaving the room. After assuring them all he was fine (and casting an eye around the room, which now seemed to be filled with fucking candles? Candles? He didn’t want this romance-y thing… Although looking around him, it was a fine room of fine alphas… and except for the whole kidnapping him thing at the start, it was nice being waiting on hand and foot. Dean shook his head rather violently, almost causing the tiny alpha to overbalance. He hid his smirk. 

Obviously not well enough.

“Oh ho ho! So think it’s funny, Deano?” Dean looked up from under his lashes. Gabriel was struck by how ridiculously pretty he was. The green eyes, the freckles. The strength in his body. And he had been right. Dean’s ass _was_ luscious. And it currently rested on his lap, and his hands were on those beautiful hips. He sighed. He wished he was naked too. It would be great feeling Dean on him. He was feeling hopeful, though. He could see Dean was still fighting it, but he seemed to have forgotten he was naked: it had been a _very_ good idea the rest of them keeping them clothes on. And even better, was the fact that Michael had great control, and except for that one wing issue at the start (and Gabriel was embarrassed to think he had so little control over his body! But fuck… omega… horny… Ahhhh! Stop thinking that way!!! Good Father! They were all going to be putty in his hands…)

Gabriel cleared his throat. Way to look calm and put together in front of the new guy. Gabriel’s wings ruffled with discontent, until he looked up and saw Dean biting back a smile. Well… that wasn’t so bad. 

\--

“Questions… you had questions. Why are you on my lap? You wound me! Is there any place you would rather be?” Dean couldn’t help but snort at the alphas dramatic hurt. “I’ll have you know that my lap is big enough for three omegas!” He turned his golden eyes on Dean. “But only if they don’t squirm.”

Dean squirmed uncomfortably at that. Earning himself another smirk. “But more seriously – we want to get to know you. We,’ and he gestured grandly with his wings, unable to resist puffing his feathers and Dean stared at their bronze glory, “all know each other. We’re already a flock. Well…” Gabriel was also sticking to honest. Dean seemed like he had a good bullshit radar. “Not quite. Not yet.We wanted to be. But we couldn’t include Sam in a lot of stuff…”

Dean immediately went on Big Brother alert. “Why not? Why would you exclude him? He obviously thinks the world of you all. Not sure why," he muttered under his breath, before raising his voice to continue. "If you think I’m going to hang around just to see Sam treated like…”

Gabriel freed one hand – the other staying firmly on Dean’s hip, thankyou very much – to hold in up in a conciliatory gesture. “He wouldn’t leave you, Dean! We couldn’t include him in the nesting rituals if he wasn’t going to stay.” His face went uncharacteristically serious. “It would have killed us all, you know.”

Dean didn’t really know. Well, only vaguely. Dad had been a beta, and betas didn’t have to worry about any of that. They generally avoided alphas, and omegas were far too rare for any alpha (true mates or not) to allow them to bond with a beta. Beta bonds could be easily broken – it was one of the reasons they couldn’t be included in a nest. The more alphas, the more unstable the beta element. So society became kind of segregated. Dean had met (and spent quality time with) plenty of betas. He liked them. And except for Sam, and in the course of a hunt, he avoided alphas. And omegas? Well, who knew. It wasn’t like there was some secret club he could join. 

He frowned. 

“But he wanted to stay. You should have included him.”

Gabriel sighed. “Dean. He wouldn’t leave you.”

Dean frowned more. Gabriel longed to smooth the lines out with kisses, but it was currently enough that Dean was willing to sit on his lap without stabbing him. Looking at Dean’s expression Gabriel reconsidered. Dean looked pissed enough that if he had an angel blade in reach he _would_ stab him. Gabriel forced himself to leave his arms loose, not wanting to crowd the omega. 

“Why don’t I get a choice?”

Gabriel blinked. “What?”

“You said Sammy was meant to be part of your flock, and since he couldn’t join, you did all your flock shit without him. Why don’t I get the same choice?”

Gabriel just stared at him. Dean crossed his arms and stared right back. It was a valid point except, Gabriel thought, except…

“Father created us to be a family! You and Sam, Michael, Lucifer, Castiel and me. We are _meant_ to be together. Without you… without you we are nothing. Without us, you don’t have a loving home.”

Dean went to interrupt but Gabriel talked right over him. “You were created for us, Dean. But we were created for you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it bad to admit I felt a bit sorry for Gabe here?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, this is a pretty long chapter, but should get it to a point where those who have been uncomfortable with the non con aspects can decide if they want to read further. Dean is going to end up with his alphas, because that is the prompt. It's just been a rather tortuous path to get there.
> 
> And I want to thank everyone for leaving comments. I seem to have a knack for writing things that make people very uncomfortable. Should I have tagged differently? I dislike excessive tagging, but at the same time, I don't want to miss something that could cause you (my readers) distress.

Gabriel was upset. Really upset. Distress and misery seemed to pour from his body. His sweet scent was sour with his feelings (and when did Dean notice his scent anyway?). And Dean was confused. When he’d pushed, he’d expected anger. A lot of anger. But Gabriel’s wings were drooping and shaking with distress. Dean tried to maintain his rage. And he _was_ pissed. But his heart cracked a little at the alpha in very real distress. He wanted to push for an answer. To find out _why_ they thought it was ok just to take him and force him here. But Gabriel didn’t look capable of talking, as tears tracked slowly down his face. 

Dean took a deep breath. Why was this so difficult?

\--

Gabriel spent the next little while not saying anything. Just blinking back tears, and running his nose along Dean’s collarbone. While Dean understood that scenting was supposed to sooth him, at the moment it seemed to soothe the alpha. A few jerky hand movements and his fingers were carding through Gabriel’s hair. What the fuck was wrong with him? This was his _kidnapper_ for Father’s sake! He took a deep, steadying breath, and forced himself not to react. Huh. He sniffed again. His suppressors must be wearing off. That was the reason for this stupid bleeding heart. Another surreptitious sniff and hmmm. Michael and Lucifer and Gabriel had been kind of right. The nest smelt _fantastic_. He was sure that if he tried, he would be able to make out their individual scents. Gabriel was closest, so he scented him – he’d already noted that he was sweet, but now he smelt like sugar cane (of course) and cut grass. And something… something that he couldn’t put his finger on, but made his body soften. Ah… this weird ‘home’ thing. Huh. It really was a ‘thing’.

 

\--

 

Castiel frowned. He didn’t understand why Dean was so vehemently against bonding with their alpha flock. Surely he should have been rejoicing at finding his nest? His wings puffed a little, in discomfort. The emotions in the room were extreme – and variable. From the joy and excitement at finding Dean, to the utter despair that was radiating off Gabriel. Castiel made a decision. 

“That can’t be good for either of them. I’m going to sit with Dean.”

His older brothers looked on with smiles on their faces as Castiel marched over to Dean and Gabriel. It wasn't often Castiel got bossy, but it was cute when he did.

“That can’t be good for either of you.” Castiel obviously had a message to convey. Dean couldn’t help rolling his eyes, and even Gabriel huffed a laugh. They had heard him clearly talking to the others. “Dean – are you willing to spend time with me?”

Dean blinked. 

“What? I get a choice?” It came out cranky (good! He should be cranky!) even though he didn’t feel so cranky now. He felt sad. He’d been pretty caught up in Gabriel’s misery. Why exactly was he feeling sorry for his kidnapper?

He looked properly at Castiel. Who was wearing a fucking trench coat. 

“Why the fuck am I the only one who is naked?”

Castiel blinked. Dean sounded distressed. Maybe angry? He didn't want to make Dean distressed and angry. “My apologies, Dean.”

Between one blink and the next Castiel was as naked as Dean. Dean blinked. “Uh. Wow. I didn’t expect that.” Or that, he thought softly to himself, looking at Castiel’s considerable cock, looking considerably interested. 

Castiel picked up Dean, urging Gabriel to his feet, and pushing him towards his brothers with his wing. Gabriel stumbled over, and Dean watched as Michael and Lucifer and Sam drew him into their wings. And Dean felt bad. And angry. Angry because he felt bad! But… it was his fault Gabriel was upset. Dean didn’t say anything to Castiel as the two men remained standing. Just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him, expecting him to make him talk. Castiel just looked blandly back. 

\--

“What if he doesn’t want us?”

Michael and Lucifer’s wings rose alarmingly. Sam glanced at his brother – the wing displays could be seen as aggressive after all, and he didn’t want his brother to get on the defensive. But Dean and Cas were locked in some sort of weird staring competition.

Lucifer looked concerned. 

“What do you mean, Gabriel? Of course he wants us. He is _meant_ for us.”

Sam snorted, drawing his three brothers eyes. “Dean can fight against fate, if he doesn’t like what’s going on. And right now…” Sam’s deep sigh sent wings drooping. “Right now he feels overwhelmed, and on the defensive.” Sam winced. Now that he was over the first flush of realising that Dean was his – their – omega, he was feeling bad. “We kidnapped him.”

“As was our right,” Michael reminded him. 

“And do you think he would have listened to us? Agreed to go off the poisons to show he was our true mate?”

Sam looked at Lucifer. “Of course not! Dean is on stubborn bastard. But… we should have given him the choice.” Sam looked at the ground. "Maybe he would have said yes to you, Michael. If you had asked."

Gabriel’s quite voice drifted up. “What if he doesn’t show his wings? What if he doesn’t choose us?”

Sam looked at his flock. Michael and Lucifer looked stunned, like it was something they had never considered. Perhaps they never had. Dean's anger had been treated like a child's temper tantrum. But Dean was no child. He was a highly skilled and dangerous hunter.

Lucifer exploded. (Quietly.) “Why would father create the perfect nest – _which includes Dean_ – only to have him reject us?”

All three turned to Michael, whose brow was furrowed. He cleared his throat.

“You know the ritual. Dean has to choose to show his wings. If he doesn’t…”

Sam finished the sentence. “If he doesn’t, then he leaves.”

Sam frowned, before adding. “But you told him he didn’t have a choice…?”

Lucifer’s eyes swirled with rage. “What are you saying? We…”

He paused, as Michael laid a hand on his arm. “That’s exactly what we did say.”

Sam felt his heart sink. He had been so happy! Dean was their true mate. He didn’t have to choose. And now… now maybe he did. It wasn’t often that Sam was given the moon, only to have it wrenched from his grasp. 

It wasn’t a good feeling.

\--

Castiel and Dean stared at each other for a while. It was… weirdly relaxing. The other alphas had told him how special, how loved, how important he was. And then stripped him naked and forced him to sit on them. Dean frowned. One question at a time. He’d obviously asked too many of Gabriel, and he hadn’t answered most of them. Who would have thought alphas were so simple? Although… Dean thought of the way Sammy went about things, of Michael s obsessive sniffing of his beta scent. Perhaps not so surprising. 

“Why was I the only one naked.”

Castiel looked surprised. “For your comfort.”

Dean felt his jaw drop. That was… ridiculous. It needed to be said. “That’s ridiculous.”

He waited for Castiel to disagree, but once more the man surprised him, waiting for Dean to continue. “You didn’t think I would be uncomfortable being the only naked person in the room?”

Castiel frowned. But it was a thoughtful look, rather than a disagreement. Then his face cleared, and he looked at Dean with serious eyes. “I can’t control my wings and my penis.”

Dean choked. He felt the other alphas look up, felt them wanting to rush up to see if he was ok. But something held them back. He looked out of the corner of his eye and noted the dejected wings, although only Gabriel and Sam’s expression mirrored their wings. Lucifer and Michael were obviously made of more stoic things. Oh well. They were leaving him alone for now, he could concentrate on Cas. Fuck? When did he give this angel a nickname? Whatever. Dean sighed to himself. For now he’d roll with it. 

Dean expected Cas to continue on, but he was silent. Back to staring. 

“Soooo… what does penis control have to do with anything.”

Castiel sighed and shifted. The bob of Cas’s hard cock caught his eye. Again. Huh. That’s right. Cas had a hard on. Dean felt his cheeks flush. It really was impressive now that he took the time to look at it.

“Can’t you put it away, Cas?”

Cas shifted Dean to the side. He sat down, and went to pull Dean to his lap, then paused, instead pulling him down beside him, but still close.

“I can’t control both my wings and my penis.” Cas was so earnest in his explanation.” I can keep my wings down, or my penis. We all felt you would be… more comfortable with wings down. Wing displays are bigger, and more aggressive. Especially as you aren’t showing your wings. When I am covered in clothing, the fact that I have an erection is not so obvious, therefore it should not cause you discomfort or embarrassment.”

Dean blinked. It was actually a reasonable explanation. He guessed it deserved a reasonable response. 

“So stripping the kidnapped omega in front of five horny alphas is a way to make him feel comfortable? Fucking great logic.”

He ignored the choked sounds from behind him. He hoped they felt bad. Kind of. Not really. Gah! Stupid hormones making him all forgiving when he should be feeding and maintaining the rage. 

Cas looked at him, shame and apology in his expression. “No. When you put it like that, it was not a well thought out decision.” Cas turned, although he kept a hand on Dean, lightly stroking his wrist. “Brothers. Please remove your clothes. We should all be making efforts so that Dean is feeling comfortable with us.”

And then they were all naked. Dean… Dean wasn’t sure how comfortable he felt with all that naked alpha on display. 

\-- 

Dean looked up at the hopeful expressions around him. They were trying. They obviously were. Dean couldn't help but notice none of them could control their penis's either. Dean choked back a hysterical laugh. Really? Dean shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking of alpha cock. Now was the time to be thinking about whether this whole listening thing was too late. How they thought it had been a good idea to court Sam and not him… 

He turned to face Cas again. “So why court Sam and not me?”

Cas blinked.

“Pardon?”

“You all told me before. You courted Sam, wanted him to be part of your flock. So why not "woo" the “omega” who makes your “flock” a “nest”” Dean enjoyed his liberal use of air quotes. 

Cas blinked again. “I…”

He appeared at a loss, and looked over to his brothers, who also appeared at a loss. Sam looked like he was not going to be opening his mouth any time soon. 

“Please tell me, oh mighty alphas, what made you think that five of you storming my home and kidnapping me was a good idea?”

The room had already been tense. But that sent things off the scale. Dean just looked around smugly. Now? Now he actually felt good! For the first time since he had met them, _they_ were on the back foot. Let’s see if they could convince him they were worth staying with.

 

\--

 

Michael felt ashamed: He had been so caught up in the possibility of _nest_ , of the something they had long longed for… so caught up in his _right_ to take his true omega, that he completely ignored Dean’s wants and needs. It was shameful. He was Flock Alpha. His alphas took their lead from him. He had been so excited, so happy at the news he just took off to claim their mate, not giving his thoughts and feelings any consideration. He glanced at Dean, who, interestingly enough, was less angry then he’d been forcibly brought there. Michael cursed under his breath. They had fucked up big time. Could they now fix it? Was Dean's better mood because he was less angry, or because the alpha pheromones were finally doing their work? 

A second glance at Dean could neither confirm or deny whether pheromones were the cause. Dean's wings were still dark and lowered. But he had a lot of experience in staying calm under stressful conditions. Michael felt remorse. That _they_ were the cause of distress to their little one, their omega, was wrong. Now that it had been so clearly laid out, why did they think it was ok? Were they animals, who upon scenting a mate, were unable to do anything about it? Oh Father! Why had something that had brought them all such joy, turned out like this?

A quick glance at his brothers showed equally troubled faces. Remorse, anger, sorrow. And loss. Loss of their perfect mate. And they could blame no one but themselves. 

Michael took a deep breath. It was up to him to lead his flock. A flock that now may never be a nest. 

 

\--

 

It was Michael who answered. That made sense. He was the Flock Alpha. He did the dirty work so his flock wouldn't have to. When the others needed protecting, he would be the one to fight for them all. 

“We didn’t think.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. 

“You think that’s good enough?”

Michael looked away. “No. It’s not good enough. We were just so happy. So excited to finally found _our_ omega.” He looked back at Dean, eyes fierce. “We’re hunters too, Dean. We have seen omegas – mated and unmated. And not one was ours. Not a single one was the one to make our nest a home. Not a single on _ever_ tempted us. We’ve been looking for centuries.” Michael shrugged a little. “We’ve been happy of course. We’re a flock. And then finding Sam…” He looked at the younger alpha, and gave a small smile. “It was perfect. Another perfect mate. But always something was missing. That something was you. And now... Now we may have completely destroyed our chance at happiness.”

Dean was frozen. Well, fuck. That was honest. Dean still wasn’t sure if he wanted to stay. Sure, he was more comfortable than when he first got here, but did that mean it was what he wanted? He wanted a nest. He _wanted_ all that. He was hardwired for it. But did he want it with these alphas? 

 

Still… Were they really giving him the choice, to stay or go? That changed things a little. It meant he was willing to listen. 

 

\--

 

Dean felt something that he hadn’t even realised was tense, relax. They weren’t going to rape him. It wasn’t unheard of for omegas to be stolen away and claimed against their will. Dean could appreciate the honesty, and repay it with his own.

With no great rancour, he informed Michael, “I thought you were all going to rape me.”

He heard the collective intake of breath around him, and forced himself to not roll his eyes. How could they seriously _not_ think that, with all their ‘no choice’ and ‘you have to bond’ crap. 

The question now became could he stay with these alphas? He ran through the negatives. Kidnapping assholes who didn’t listen pretty much topped that list. And much as it pained Dean to admit it, biology was a bitch. He knew that. Was why he his status. Even now, he could feel that tickle in his oil glands that meant they were getting ready to leak. Which was something on the positive list. They did eventually listen, and before he was so overtaken with hormones that he couldn’t say no. And it was a pretty impressive turn around. Right now, he could walk out, and they wouldn’t stop him. That was a pretty good position to be in. 

Dean didn’t let any of this show on his face. He was too good for that. Instead he glanced back at Michael, who had been making rustling movements. Dean’s jaw dropped.

 

\--

Michael’s wings had flared. Dean eyed them nervously, but it wasn’t aggressive it was… Michael was lowering how wings before Dean. 

“Holy Fuck!”

Dean couldn’t believe it! Well, he had to. It was right in front of him. But he never would have imagined an alpha… Four - no! - _five_ would lower their wings in submission to him. It was… Fuck! It was a heady feeling. 

“We want to make nest with you, Dean.” That was Lucifer speaking quietly. “But only if – and when – you want to.”

Wow. That was… wow. They were giving him an out. But giving him an in again too. 

“So if I don’t want to make the nest now…?”

Gabriel looked at him seriously. “There is no other omega for our nest, Dean. You are our omega”

Gah. That felt like pressure. Dean looked around and noticed Sam. Sammy. The little brother who started all this. “Why hasn't Sam said anything to me yet?”

Raised eyebrows. Great. Why could no one here just answer a father-damned question without the face twitches.

“Uh… you haven’t had one on one time with him?”

Now it was Dean’s turn to face twitch. Always the way. “What does that even mean? He’s my fucking _brother_. We _know_ each other!”

Michael was firm. “It is part of the ritual. You have spent time with me, Lucifer and Gabriel. Therefore we can answer your questions. You haven’t yet had that time with Sam, nor finished with Castiel, so they cannot.”

“It’s not that they don’t want to talk to you, Dean-o. It’s the ritual. It has to be this way.”

Fine. Fine. Rituals were rituals, even if they were stupid. He stuck his hands on his hips and looked around the room. “I haven’t decided what I’m doing yet. But it won’t hurt to talk to Castiel more.”

He turned on his heel and marched back to the sofa, throwing himself down beside Castiel. He kept a stoic expression, despite the look of relieved joy on his face, and the heady scent of hope that filled the room. 

But he hadn’t decided. Not really. And he wouldn’t. Not until after he’d talked to Sam.

\--

“I’m sorry Dean,” Cas offered softly. “I too was so overtaken with excitement at finding you, I didn’t stop to consider. Gabriel and I were out and we scented you. And it was…” Cas paused, trying to get his thoughts together. “I don’t know I can explain it well. It was like smelling everything that made you happy, all wrapped up in a big hug with a duckling. If you like ducklings. Which I do,” he hastened to add. “I am fairly sure that Gabriel doesn’t wish for a pet duck.”

Cas looked slightly wistful. Fuck. That was cute. Very cute. Dean cleared his throat, attempting to _not_ be won over by remorseful baby ducks. Since Cas was obviously going out of his way to accommodate Dean, Dean decided to _finally_ ask some of his questions. 

“So why did I have to be naked?”

Cas looked surprised. Why was every single fucking question a surprise to this guy? But he answered readily enough. 

“You’re clothes are all covered in those omega covering up products you use. They are designed so that regular washing doesn’t remove them. It both prevents your omega scent from escaping, and prevents our alpha scent from reaching you.”

Hmmm. So they had a reason but surely…

“And the lap cuddling thing.”

Here Cas blushed and looked away. Well! That was an intriguing reaction…

“C’mon, Cas! Answer the question.”

Cas mumbled something about speeding up the rate at which the omega blocking medications would be nullified. Dean waggled a finger at him. “Sketchy at best, Castiel! Real reason, now!”

Cas looked wide eyed at his brothers, who were _smirking_. Dean narrowed his eyes. Cas finally looked back at him. 

“You’re cute and nice to cuddle.”

Dean looked thoughtful. “So you’d like it if I sat on your lap now?”

Cas gave a choked gurgle. Dean laughed. And he probably would have jumped on Cas’s lap just see the reaction when his stomach rumbled. Loudly. 

Cas jumped up. “You’re hungry!” He turned around, wings everywhere. “Mikey! Luci! He’s hungry! Why haven’t we fed him! How can we keep a nest if we can’t even keep our… Dean… fed!”

Dean couldn’t help the laughter that burst from him. Nor could he help snorting at the glare Cas sent his way. Cas grabbed his arm, but didn’t seem to know what to do after that. 

“What do you eat! What do we feed you!”

Dean perked up. He couldn’t help it. Man. This is what they should have done from the start. 

 

\--

 

Not long after Dean had his bacon double cheeseburger, a chocolate milk shake, and was the happiest he’d been… in ages actually. Now that the alphas weren’t all ‘we will own you’ they were pretty fun to hang out with. Cas was next to him, and if he occasionally dropped his head to scent along his shoulder, well, he could deal with that. And for the first time in, ever really, Dean could just be. He didn’t have to worry about whether his wings were oiling out the powder, on whether he smelt like slick, on what to do if someone noticed. These guys, dicks that they were, _knew_. It was weirdly relaxing. And they brought him food he liked to eat. Maybe next time they could go out to a diner. It would he hilarious seeing these five at a table… Huh. Thinking of the future. Bad sigh – or good – depending on who you were.

Gabriel (who had a cherry cola milkshake. Since when was that even a thing?) raised an eyebrow. “Deep thoughts, Dean-o?

“Forty two,” he shot back. 

“What do you get if you multiply six by nine,” Lucifer responded, without even looking up from his salad. Huh. Two salad eaters. Could he put that on the negative list?

Regardless of his scorn for his eating habits, Lucifer earned himself an approving smile from Dean, and a blank look from everyone else. 

Damn. This seemed like another thing to add to the positive list.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi folks! obviously things got very heated in the comments, but I just wanted to make one thing clear: this is the story I had plotted out. It was never, ever meant to be a rape fic - I needed to write something fluffier after finishing Sammy's Little Boy, so for my own piece of mind, Dean's consent was always required. 
> 
> Also? Thanks for all the comments, it is really rather heart warming that people are invested in the story! And sorry for the long wait. I got sidetracked with writing a Destiel a/b/o spanking fic, which I will start posting soon :-) The ultimate question [is...](www.hitchhikers.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Question)
> 
> edit: sorry: this isn't new. It just posted at the wrong time last time. the new chapter is still being worked on!

Dean closed his eyes let out a big sigh, rubbing his belly. 

The food had been great. Which meant Dean felt great. The rest of the room felt tense, but Dean decided it wasn’t his problem. He would focus on the good stuff. And all the good stuff was now in his belly. When it was his turn to interrogate someone, he’d find out where this diner was. How come he didn’t know where it was? That was possibly the best burger he’d ever eaten. And if they had burgers, they had to have pie, right? Why hadn’t he asked for pie? How could he have forgotten something so critically important. Maybe next time he would get pie. How could he have forgotten to ask for pie?

Dean’s eyes jerked open. Hang on – there was a problem. A really fucking huge problem. They were obviously regulars. There was no way they stumbled on it unknowingly, not the way Cas had been flapping around. Dean closed his eyes, sending a mental glare at Sam. Sam must have known where it was. How could he not have told Dean? His _brother_?!

Opening one eye again, he took stock of the alphas. They were a good bunch once they stopped being dicks. And very eager to please… He was pretty sure that he would have gotten anything he asked for. Maybe… maybe he should hang around. At least these alphas would keep him well fed. And given that some of them (well, ok, _one_ of them) had worse eating habits than him, Sam couldn’t hassle him! 

Ah. Sammy. Dean felt a little of the room stress creep under his skin. The person he most wanted space from was his brother. Although Sammy was practically breathing on him, and Dean could feel the puppy dog eyes boring into him. But Dean could be damn stubborn when he wanted. Ignoring him was no problem. Dean wanted to shift away: Sam was way too close. 

Of course he was. It _was_ ‘one on one’ time with Sammy. 

And the question of them moment: why didn’t Sam tell him about that diner?

Dean shook his head. Focus, Winchester, he told himself sternly. That wasn’t the important thing. The important thing was, what did he actually want to say to his little brother? 

Sam had been an absolute dick. Of that, there was no doubt in Dean’s mind. And if he really wanted to, Dean could make Sam very sorry and very upset. Although he wasn’t good with words, you don’t grow up with someone without knowing every single one of their weak points. Dean knew the sort of damage he could do. And while he quite enjoyed the image of his brother grovelling before him, he didn’t want to hurt him. Sam was his brother. And despite everything, he _loved_ his brother. 

They had history. And more than that – they had a present and possibly a future. Dean squashed down the little warm feelings that rose when he thought of their future. He wasn’t mentally ready for that. And while he didn’t want to permanently scar his brother (well, maybe only a little bit. But not too much), he also wasn’t ready to just flip his wings and say all was forgiven come fuck me you sexy beast. It was a conundrum. 

And for some reason, Sam – Sam who _always_ had something to say, was sitting there quietly, fingers twisting round each other. Huh. So Sam was nervous too. 

Good. 

As the brothers sat next to each other, the rest of the flock sort of flitted about the room, pretending to prepare the room. But it was ready. They were just trying to look like they weren’t listening. Dean’s eyes fell on the bed, which was still central to the room. In his opinion the candles were still over the top, but he had to admire the way it lit the feathers with a soft glow. And the way the feathers all went so perfectly with each other. He wasn’t wondering what it would feel like to lay back on that feather bed. And he _definitely_ wasn’t wondering how his feathers would look woven in. 

“You really love these guys, huh?”

Sam jumped. How did that happen? He’d been staring at Dean for the better par t of half an hour, and the moment he looked away (he’d been looking down at his hands, trying to figure out how to start the conversation), that was the moment Dean chose to speak? He knew Dean was angry. And he didn’t want to make him angrier. Dean… he needed Dean. His flock needed Dean. And Sam… wasn’t very experienced in dealing with an angry older brother. It has always been Sam who was placated. He never expected to be on the other side. Just as he hadn’t expected Dean to make the opening gambit. And it was pleasant. What the fuck was Dean playing at?

“Uh…?” Sam looked wildly around. His alphas were giving him soft, encouraging smiles. Of course he loved them. What kind of stupid question was that? Sam glowered at his hands. He wished they had more privacy. Or that he knew what the other alphas had done to get Dean in a good mood. Sam felt his expression morph into a bitch face. 

That was the problem with being last, Sam thought morosely. Everyone was very aware of the conversation. They could at least pretend they were doing something other than listening to this non-conversation.

Sam felt slightly resentful. While the other alphas had been having their time with Dean, they’d all worked hard at preparing the nest, to make it perfect and inviting for their omega. And it did looked fantastic. Sam flicked a glance to Dean’s wings. They were still dark and low... Sam wondered what colour his feathers would be. Which reminded him – why had Dean hid it from him??

He looked at Dean now, feeling righteously angry. 

Only to be met by a hard, angry expression. 

“No, Sam. You don’t get to be pissed at me right now.”

Sam opened his mouth to argue. “No, Sam. I know what you’re mad about. That I didn’t tell you I was an omega? Well fuck that shit. I don’t owe that information to fucking anyone.”

Sam glowered. “You should have told me, Dean! I would have protected you!”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “ _You_ would have protected _me_? You’re missing the point, Sam. I don’t want _or_ need your protection. If we sparred right now, I’d still win four out of five.” Sam felt his wings puff huffily. Dean just laughed at him. “Upset because a weak little omega can beat your alpha ass?”

Sam glared, opening his mouth to yell at Dean. But somehow, he managed to stop himself. Exploding at Dean right now wasn’t going to help anything. Hopefully, hopefully, he’d have time to show Dean who was beating whose ass in the _very_ near future. Right now he had to act, not react. He took a deep breath, feeling the oxygen fill his lungs, and he allowed Dean’s question to just trickle through his mind. 

Was that why he was mad? Because an omega could (and frequently did) best him? Sam closed his eyes, forcing himself to think about it…

Opening his eyes, he looked straight at Dean. “No.”

Dean reared back. “What the fuck? What are you…”

“No.” Sam repeated. “That’s not why I am angry. You’re right – you can take care of yourself. But Dean. We take care of _each other_. I’ve got your back, and you’ve got mine.”

Dean rubbed his neck. Sam had a point. They did take care of each other. But they already had each other’s backs. His omega status should be irrelevant. And it obviously wasn’t. 

“You would have treated me differently, Sam.”

Sam opened his mouth to object, but Dean just kept on speaking. “I mean look at now. The minute you find out I’m an omega, you bring all you’re mates to our house. You _ambush_ me, you fucking kidnap me, and expect me to be happy about it?!”

“I didn’t…”

“Didn’t what? Carry me off? You brought them, Sam. You didn’t stop them! You didn’t say a single fucking thing to get them to back down. Then we came back here and you got straight into setting up a fucking mating bed.”

Dean’s wings were moving, but it wasn’t sexy and colorful. They were still dark and they looked incredibly pissed off. Sam just hoped Dean had enough self-control to not keep Sam’s body free from feather damage. 

Dean sneered at Sam. “What if I was an alpha? What would have done then?”

Sam glared at Dean. Wings be damned, Dean was totally missing the point! Dean _wasn’t_ an alpha. He was the most perfect fucking omega in the whole fucking world. If Dean had been an alpha, that would have been wonderful too. But this way? Dean fucking completed them. All of them. Sam was trying to think of the best way to convey this, when Dean spoke again.

“Seriously Sam, what was with the flying dick squad turning up at our place? You couldn’t have warned me? Or talked to me yourself?”

Behind him, Dean could _feel_ Gabriel roll his eyes, and hear Lucifer snort. From what he knew of the other two, Michael’s expression probably hadn’t changed, and Castiel probably looked confused. Dean decided to help out. Turning to face the other alphas, Dean addressed Castiel. 

“Yes, Cas. You are part of the Flying Dick Squad.”

Cas nodded, and quietly accepted the face, but Lucifer shot him a toothy grin. “Technically so are you, Dean. You have a dick. And you fly.”

Behind him Sam sniggered. Dean allowed a smile to show on his face. 

Lucifer just smiled smugly at him. Shaking his head, Dean turned back to his brother. Who was staring at the ground. Again. Looking pissed off. Again. Dean’s eyes narrowed. Really, what did Sam have to be pissed off about anyway?

\--

The alphas were watching their mates (soon to be mates) with… well, with a lot of confusion. 

“Do they even like each other?” Castiel murmured to his brothers. 

Michael and Lucifer exchanged glances. _They_ understood. They hadn’t always gotten on well. The fights when they were fledglings were famous. And much more than normal displays of sibling dominance. To be perfectly honest, Michael still couldn’t believe that he and Lucifer were in a flock together! From the wicked grin Lucifer was sending him, he was thinking along the same lines. 

“Cassy – sometimes… Sometimes brothers show they love each other by attempting to kill each other.”

Gabriel and Michael sent Lucifer a glare. That was _not_ the thing to be telling their completely literal younger brother. Castiel’s wings had twitched in distress. He sent a hard look to his brother, then hunkered down to watch Sam and Dean, ready to swoop in and rescue whoever needed rescuing. 

\--

Michael cast his eye over the Winchesters. They seemed fine. Dean looked angry and Sam looked defensive, but it was posturing, merely the bickering of fledglings. There were no aggressive wing displays. Their bodies looked more like they were poised to hug than punch. Their conversation echoed that, sliding between laughing and yelling, agreeing and arguing. It would be fine. They would be fine.

Gabriel however…

Michael frowned at his brother. He’d been distressed earlier – and with good reason. Gabriel was the most emotional in their flock. At the same time, he had the most empathy. He was always the first to lend a shoulder to cry on, or open his arms to whoever needed his touch. To have been blind to Dean’s wants and needs, and obvious distress, was very hard for him. But it had been dealt with. As a flock they had dealt with it, and Dean understood he was safe. Michael sniffed subtly: Dean had no scent of distress or fear. A bit of anger (but he was arguing with his brother, that could be explained), and a whole lot of comfort. Yeah, Dean was going to be ok.

So why was Gabriel still so distressed? He’d barely spoken over lunch (although Michael noted he was still able to order some disgustingly sweet concoction) and since then he had curled up in the corner of the couch, occasionally glancing towards Dean through the wings wrapped protectively around his body. Although he was concerned for his brother, Michael couldn’t stop his admiring glance. Gabriel’s wings were beautiful. As shiny as his personality. And usually as big as his personality, too.

Michael considered his options. Normally he would get Castiel to come and wrap his arms around Gabriel – the two were practically joined at the hip, and were always snuggling. But their little brother was currently perched, gargoyle-like, ready to wade in should Sam or Dean require any assistance. He couldn’t help the soft smile that crossed his face. Already Dean was changing them. Probably for the better. Glancing back at Gabriel, Michael made his decision, and strode over, lowering himself on the opposite corner of the couch, giving Gabriel his space. For now. 

Gabriel didn’t bother to acknowledge him when he sat down, just wrapped his wings tighter around himself. Michael reached out a golden wingtip, running it lightly down the sensitive spot near Gabriel’s spine. He quickly suppressed a laugh, as Gabriel fluffed his wings, looking, for all intents and purposes, like a very annoyed mother hen. 

“What’s wrong little brother?”

Gabriel attempted to ignore him. 

So Michael repeated his action: this time running against the grain. 

Gabriel huffed and fluffed, but Michael kept up the stroking. 

“I am pretty sure I can outlast you at this game, Gabriel.” This time Michael didn’t even bother to hide his amusement. As a fledgling Gabriel hated having his feathers ruffled like this. He would cave at a single touch. As a fully fledged angel…

“Just tell me what’s wrong, so I can help.”

Gabriel raised a wing then, peeking out from under it. Hah! Still only took three. 

“Seriously? You may be great, Michael, but I don’t think even you are great enough to get me a whole new personality.” Gabriel’s wings snapped down, and snatches of ‘selfish… self important… awful…scared him… never have an omega…such a bastard… I may as well go live in ocean…” 

Michael may have been the stoic one, but he had to roll his eyes. “Come on Gabe. Dean is going to be ok. We got off to a bad start and now things are fine. Just come out and talk to me. I’ll it worth your while…”

Gabriel uncurled his wings long enough to say “That didn’t work when I was a fledgling and it’s not going to – hey!”

With a decisive movement Michaels wings swept his brother out of the corner and onto his lap. He allowed his wings to dip in front of Gabriel’s, so the smaller alpha couldn’t curl up again. Maintaining wing contact, he gently turned Gabriel in his arms, until his head was resting against his chest. Wrapping strong arms around his littlest alpha, he pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sam and Dean stopped arguing. 

Well Dean had. Sam appeared to be still be ranting at Dean, but Dean was looking at them. Good, thought Michael. It was good that Dean saw the way they interacted, that the cuddles for Dean weren’t just because he was an omega. They cuddled him because he was – hopefully – going to part of their nest. Ah… Dean in their nest… Michael could see the six of them. 

Nest. Family. Home. 

He _wanted_ it. Without conscious thought, his hand ghosted down Gabriel’s side. He couldn’t wait to have Dean in this same position… Dean begging for his touch, his wings flat underneath Michael’s. Michael’s fingers dug into the flesh of Gabriel’s hip, right on the bruises he’d left that morning. 

Gabriel shivered before curving a wing underneath Michael’s to flick the back of his head.

“I’d like that a lot more Mikey, if it was me you were thinking about right now!”

Much to Michael’s disgust, he blushed. 

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. “Bet you wish I was the hot little number with mystery wings.”

Michael just pulled him in close again, ruffling Gabe’s feathers. 

“Not going to live at the bottom of the ocean anymore?”

Gabriel snorted, before looking towards Dean. Michael studied his brother, then Dean. Both were looking more relaxed. Michael was pleased to finally feel the tension drain out of Gabriel’s wings. 

From the other side of the room, Dean snorted. “Who’re you calling little?”

Gabriel rose from Michael’s lap, spreading his wing majestically. “It’s about the wings, Dean-o. Sure, you may be slightly taller than me…”

Sam snorted. “Yeah. Slightly.”

“I’ve got the inches where it counts, kiddos!”

The Winchester’s exchanged amused glances. “He always like this?”

Sam nodded. “But he really does have the big… wings… to back it up.”

Gabriel looked mock offended. “I think you know just how big my wings are Sammy. Why just this morning…”

Sam coughed. “I don’t think Dean needs to hear that, _Gabe_ ”

Gabriel put on his best innocent expression. “But isn’t it better that Dean knows he’s getting into?”

Dean blushed under the filthily suggestive look Gabriel gave him. The bastard even tilted his wings, so the candle light glinted off them. They were rather… pleasant. Such a lovely colour. And so very strong…

What the fuck? Dean berated himself. Not even an hour ago you were all ‘no alpha, no wings, no way’ and now you’re practically dripping from a not very impressive wing display. Dean sniffed, turning his back on the alpha. Maybe it was slightly impressive. But he didn’t need to look at any bronze wings. No matter how glorious they were. 

\--

Michael made sure to keep touching his brother, feathers lightly brushing over Gabriel. Dean didn’t smell of rejection, but Gabriel had been a ball of misery not too long ago, and he wasn’t giving Gabriel any chance to retreat back into his corner. He needn’t have worried. Gabriel had obviously bounced back. He threw himself into Michaels lap. 

“Mikey” he purred, licking a stripe from Michaels chest to his chin, “he smells delicious. Can you smell him now?”

Michael drew in a deep breath. He couldn’t stop the smile that broke over his stern features. 

“He really does smell like apple pie and cinnamon!”

Lucifer wandered closer, draping a wing over Michael’s shoulders, his arms going round Gabe. “Not that I need to tell _you_ oh cautious one, but you know he said…”

Michael cut him off. “I know what he said. And if he needs more time, he gets it.”

Looking at Dean again, Michael couldn’t help but hope Dean _didn’t_ want more time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean continue their conversation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the massive delay. I have been traveling, and then I actually left my laptop at the train station. 
> 
> I have it back now. 
> 
> So here is an update. The next update will come quicker, however before then there will be a chapter of A Traditional Family, and I want to finish Into the Woods too. 
> 
> not that you need to know any of that, but that is the order things are happening.

“So, were you ever going to introduce them to me?”

Sam blinked. So far all of Dean’s reactions had been unexpected, and this was no different. Sam was feeling just a bit behind the eight ball. “Who?”

Dean snorted then flung his arms wide. ”Seriously, Sam? Do you have some other gang you run with? These guys! Your beloved _alphas_.”

Ah. These guys. Sam considered the best way to answer. He quickly decided to go with the truth: it was the lies and misdirection from the _both_ of them that had got them to this point. 

“No. I wasn’t going to tell you about them, because…”

Dean never gave him the chance to finish. Butted in, bull headed as always. “You are such an asshole, Sam! These are your alphas, and if they’re important to you, why weren’t you going to introduce us?!” Anger and sadness vied for dominance in his eyes. “Beta brother not good enough to introduce to your lovers? Thanks a fucking bunch.” 

Dean went to turn, but Sam wasn’t having any of that. He grabbed Dean’s arm, forcing him to face him. 

“If you’d let me finish _Dean_ , I could tell you why.”

\--

Castiel’s whole body flinched the moment Sam laid his hands on Dean. He felt his wings tense, ready to launch himself across the space – who to grab he couldn’t say - when bigger, stronger, wings pressed his down. He glanced to his left in surprise. “Lucifer?” Then to his right. “Michael?” Before he had a chance to do more than flip his wings in annoyance (not that they _moved_ , his older brothers were much stronger than he) Gabriel was in front of him, kissing him. And while that was nice…

“Shhhh…. I know what you’re going to say. And I understand, little brother. But look at them.” Gabriel grasped Castiel’s face, turning it towards the Winchesters. “They’re not hurting each other. And they need to sort it out in their own way.”

Castiel scowled. ‘Their own way’ was going to result in one or both of them getting hurt. He obviously didn’t want that for his nest mates. He shook his head, jerking out of Gabriel’s grasp. He then turned to Michael, ready to demand his brothers release him, only to have Michael lean down and kiss him

“It’s hard to watch, Castiel. I know that. Lucifer and I have done the same to poor Gabriel.” Castiel watched his two older brothers exchange looks, then shivered as he felt their wing tips brush against each other, caressing each other as they rubbed over his own wings. 

“They’ll be ok, Cassy.” Although Lucifer spoke to Castiel, he didn’t take his eyes off Michael. “Sometimes brothers don’t know what to say, and getting physical can be like words.”

Obviously there was deeper meaning. But right now Castiel didn’t care. Right now Michael and Lucifer were feeling each other up over Castiel’s wings. They got on fine. It wasn’t _them_ having the personal communication issues. Castiel glanced back at the Winchesters: Sam still had his hand on Dean, but it didn’t look as if he would be required to stage a rescue immediately… 

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of his brothers’ wings ruffling his feathers. 

But only for a minute. He still wasn’t convinced Sam and Dean knew how to talk.

\--

Although Dean was vibrating with strong emotion, he didn’t pull away. Sam allowed his hold to ease, at the same time giving him the opportunity to interrupt. Again. But Dean’s lips were firmly pursed. Great. Into stubborn jerk mode. 

Sam was feeling slighted - and more than slightly pissed.

“Did it occur to you to wonder _why_ I wouldn’t have told you? No? Maybe because of _you_ Dean. Yes! I love them! I love each and every one of them more than I can say. They are perfect for me, Dean. Perfect! But I knew that when they found an omega, their omega, I'd have to leave. Despite loving them more than Heaven itself, I would have left when they formed a nest. And do you know why, Dean?" By this time Sam had dropped Dean's arm and was gesticulating wildly at him. "Because I would choose you, _each and every fucking time_. I would choose you and stay with you – even thinking you were a beta. You’re my brother and I _love_ you.” Sam paused, breathing deeply. His voice had risen with every word, and he needed to be calm. When he could talk without shouting at his brother, he continues. “Even though I found my perfect mates I still would have chosen you.”

Dean stared at Sam for a minute. Well fuck. If that didn’t just take the fucking cake. How exactly was he supposed to stay mad at his brother now? He cleared his throat a few times, before gruffly replying. “Yeah, fine. Enough with the chick moments.”

Sam sent him a scathingly fond glance. Omega or not, Dean was still Dean.

A Dean who was highly skilled in hiding. A second, closer look was promising. Dean didn’t look like he was about to stab him, or walk out any more. Sam couldn’t help the little spurt of hope, that this could work. Right now, he and Dean were communicating. And that was a step in the right direction. He and Dean had never really talked about the important things: they had a fight, with yelling and mostly a lack of punching. Sam would walk out, and when he cooled down he came back, and they both pretended it never happened. 

That wasn’t an option right now. He had to make this work, because this was forever. Dean could be part of forever. 

Despite his best intentions, Sam felt his anger rise again. He knew it wasn’t fair to be angry at Dean, but fuck! Where was the trust? Dean always demanded that Sam prove himself, and Sam had done exactly what Dean asked, _again_ and _again_ and _again_. But when it came down to it? Dean hadn’t trusted him, not at all. 

Closing his eyes, Sam forced himself to take slow, calming breaths. He couldn’t lose his temper now. It wouldn’t help. You love Dean. You love Dean. Sam kept repeating that, until he felt the anger drain away. Getting mad at Dean wasn’t going to help. And he _did_ love Dean. Opening his eyes, he saw Dean staring at him, eyes wide and confusied. Behind him he could see his mates all together, Gabe was stroking Castiel’s face, while Lucifer and Michael were pretty much wing-fucking on Cas. 

Sam felt his body warm, and his cock fill. His mates. His eyes darted to Dean again. His family. This was all he wanted. All he ever wanted. Right now he was fucking lucky that Dean hadn’t stuck a blade through his wings. 

Sam wanted this. 

Sam wanted this so bad. 

Which meant Sam had to tell the truth. 

“I… I’m sorry Dean.”

Dean blinked and felt his knees tremble. He sat heavily, more than a little surprised. What the actual fuck? Sam never apologised. Sam was all ‘I know best’, and ‘fuck you trying to tell me what to do’. 

“I guess I never gave you any reason to trust me. I… I can’t believe I was such a bad alpha! That I didn’t even notice. And that’s on me – not you.” Sam took a deep breath. “So. There. I’m sorry.” He gave Dean a challenging stare. “Do you accept my apology?”

Dean rolled his eyes – seemed there was still a bit of the old Sammy in there. More than a little bit – but he still lifted a wing slightly (he didn’t want any alphas flipping out) and sniffed himself. Although he’d heard omega scents could calm a raging alpha, but he’d never heard of it changing a personality. That and he still wasn’t smelling too strong. He wrinkled his nose. The beta scent was starting to smell pretty gross now. 

“Now that you’re around alphas, and your natural scent is coming though, the beta scent is going to smell worse and worse, until your wings lubricate properly. Oh – and if your wings hurt tell me. The research I did said that the wing powder can hurt when it reacts with wing oil.”

Dean blinked at his brother. “Huh?”

Sam offered him a small smile. “My research is a few years out of date, but I am pretty sure it is still valid. It was just a fantasy, but I always wanted you to be an omega. I wanted us to be in the same nest.”

Dean felt his heart start to melt. He’d never been able to stay mad at Sam. But they had to deal with things right now. Now wasn’t the time for easy forgiveness.

“You were going to rape me.”

He could feel the tension rise behind him. He ignored it – although ignoring four very stressed alphas was hard. Five really. Sam vibrated with intensity in front of him.

“Dean! No! It was always up to you!”

Sam’s words were sharp, and Dean jumped to his feet. He saw Sam’s muscles tense, ready to spring up. But then his little brother took a few more deep breaths. Forcing his wings to drop, forcing his pulse to calm. Allowing Dean to move as he needed to. When he was under control once more, he looked up at Dean, his voice calm. 

“I would never do that to you, Dean.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. As it happened, he believed Sam. However… “I was kidnapped, Sam. Not only is that uncool, it’s fucking embarrassing!” Dean didn’t want to dwell on how that could affect his reputation. He pushed onwards. “You bring four strange alphas to our home – to _my home_ \- and allow them to take me. Without my fucking say so. And, Sam,” Dean punctuated his next words, jabbing his finger into Sam’s chest, “You. Didn’t. Say. A Word. Not a single fucking word! You may know and trust them, but I don’t!” 

Dean winced as he heard breaths catch behind him. Ok, it was unfair. Slightly unfair. They’d shown they could kind of be trusted. But he hadn’t known that at the beginning. And maybe soon Dean wanted to spend more time with them. But not right now. Right now he was arguing with Sam. Dean brushed off his slight feeling of guilt. If they wanted him, it meant they got all of him, including the angry side.

And his angry side was prodding him to focus on Sam. Sam… the little brother who didn’t think he’d done anything wrong. Dean crossed his arms and stared at his brother. Who twitched a little, but just looked sulky. “I already apologised, Dean.”

What was it with all the whiny bitching? “That was a piss weak excuse for an apology, Sam! Let’s revisit it shall we? You were sorry you didn’t notice I was an omega. Does that cover it? Because I actually don’t care that you didn’t notice, Sam! What I care about is that you _aided_ and _abetted_ my abduction, and since that moment, you haven’t raised a single feather to help me!”

And wow. Was that really him? The ‘poor little me’ lines? Dean never got this… emotional. Sure Dean was angry at Sam, but what was with the amateur dramatics? Squaring his shoulders, he crossed his arms, and fixed Sam with a look. Time to see if this time Sam could come up with a decent apology. 

\--

Sam really didn’t know what to say to make it better. Dean was mad – and perhaps it was justifiable. No, Sam had to be honest here. It _was_ justifiable. But Sam was mad too. Dean had been hiding from him – lying to him! And for years. Dean was an omega… Surely Dean understood how important omegas were? And Dean wasn’t just any omega. He was _Sam’s_ omega, Sam’s home and nest. To now know that Dean had been there all along, when Sam had been fucking _grieving_ , knowing that he could never have the nest he dreamed of. It had been hard. But he’d never considered anything else. Never considered leaving Dean behind. 

A quick glance at Dean revealed a very stern expression. Despite the fact that Sam was angry – also _justifiably_ angry in his opinion – this wasn’t going to get them anywhere. Yelling at each other wasn’t going to solve anything. And, Sam realised with a pang, he really wanted Dean to understand. 

“Dean. I get why you’re mad.”

Dean snorted in disbelief. Sam wanted to scowl, but kept his face neutral. Dean _did_ have reason to disbelieve him. From his point of view, a flock of alphas had invaded his home, threatened him and everything he stood for, and Sam, his brother and protector (even if he didn’t realise he was Dean’s protector) had just stood by and let it happen. 

No. 

Not just let it happen. Actively encouraged. 

“I do. You were scared having all those alphas descend on you. And then I didn’t protect you.” 

Sam looked at Dean through big sorrowful eyes: the effect was even stronger, given that Sam really was regretful of the way he caused his brother pain. 

“Not scared, Sammy.” Dean answered a little gruffly, but his cheeks were lightly flushed with embarrassment. 

Sam looked at Dean. _Really_ looked at him. Despite his defensive posture and tight expression, his face looked more relaxed than he could remember seeing it – the deep lines between his eyes seemed to have softened, throwing his laugh lines into greater prominence. And, Sam was pleased to note, Dean’s wings were fluttering. Not with anger or distress. More in… _anticipation_. When Dean wasn’t paying attention his wings, they were decidedly _flirty_ , flipping their tips, and flashing soft, sensitive under feathers… 

It was frustrating to see them covered with the powder, although it was now starting to dissolve and drip off his wing tips. Sam fought to keep himself under control. He wanted to run his fingers through Dean’s feathers, to reveal Dean’s omega colours…

Sam must have stared too hard, too long, looking for a glimpse of Dean’s true colours, as Dean’s wings stilled, before curling protectively in on themselves. 

“Sammy? What the fuck?”

Sam shook himself. He couldn’t let himself be distracted by Dean’s sexy wing displays. Displays which were only going to get sexier, his traitorous mind informed him. 

Clearing his throat, Sam continued. “Like I said. I get it, Dean. I do. We came. We saw. We conquered. We never gave you a chance to decide what you wanted, and you never got a choice as to whether you came here or not. _I get it._. But Dean… I swear to you, everyone… Me… Us… We…” Sam shook his head, not knowing how to say it. “We were all just…”

“Awed.” 

“Amazed.” 

“Excited.” 

“Home.”

The words came from behind Dean, and he shifted slightly, noting the four alphas behind him. All currently looking at him. His fucking wings preened without his permission. He glanced at the alphas again, but none of them had moved. They were wrapped up in each other’s wings, and he couldn’t help but admire the play of gold and bronze and black and white. A quick glance at Sam’s blue-grey feathers, and Dean could barely stop himself from licking his lips. He’d love to see his brothers’ colours mixed in there. Dean snorted to himself. If he could bring himself to look at the giant bed in the middle of the room, he’d have a very good idea of what those wings would look like sliding over each other. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t acknowledge the bed. Not yet. 

He focused again on the alphas. They really were a group of devastatingly attractive… 

A movement caught his eye. It was Sam. Without moving his head, Dean noted the way Sam’s wings had drooped. And fuck it! Now Dean felt bad. What was it about Sammy that made Dean feel like the bad guy? Fucking unfair it was. He waited until Sam’s wings righted themselves, before turning to face his brother. He hardened his face: although he didn’t know how long he could keep it up, they had a conversation that they had to finish before they could move on. 

Dean knew there was no point in lying to himself. He’d forgive Sam. Hell, he’d _already_ forgiven Sam, and the rest of them. He’d known it for a while. As the wing powder dissipated, the alpha scent in the room had grown stronger and stronger, until Dean was unable to deny it.

Like it or not, this was his nest. 

But it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to make them work for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for a panic attack

Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off the brothers. Despite his own wrapping him tight with love and protection, he was uncomfortable, uncertain in his own skin. He’d fallen too hard too fast. 

And it scared him. 

He was an angel who felt deeply and strongly. Because of this depth, he was slow coming to decisions of both head and heart. Once a decision was made, however, it was because it was the right one. Because it was forever.

Castiel had been the fourth to join the flock. His alphas had wooed him for well over a century, which, when pressed, even Castiel admitted was a long time. When he’d made his decision, when he knew he wanted to spend his life with these alphas, because they were his flock, his forever, he still held out a few decades. Just because he didn’t like to be rushed. But finally, with a flutter of wings he’d committed. Because he wanted this forever. He loved his alphas with unshakeable passion.

Despite his misgivings that they may be rushing into things, he even loved Sam. It was a new love, still growing and changing. The flock had been courting Sam for only a year, and Castiel sometimes stressed at how fast everything was moving. But Sam would laugh, and take him in those big, strong arms, and Michael would soothe him, grooming his feathers and running his hands through Castiel’s hair until he purred.

Somehow, Sam had already wormed his way into Castiel’s heart. Maybe that was one of the gifts Sam brought to the flock – gentle change. Castiel could think of no other reason he was making such fast decisions. 

So one year on, Sam was one of them in heart, if not in ceremony. 

He’d felt bone deep sadness thinking about Sam leaving for his beta brother. They all had. He knew when Sam was there, he kept a wingtip on him at all times. Sam would just smile at him, sliding his primaries through Castiel’s. Knowing hurt. At the same time, he loved Sam more for it. For _his_ love and loyalty. So even knowing they would part, Castiel followed his heart, and didn’t regret a moment of it.

They’d lie together, all five, wrapped around each other, speaking in excited whispers, with fevered caresses, of the omega who would make their flock a nest. What would be they be like? How would they complement the group? How could anyone make this better? 

On clear days, when nature beckoned, they’d sit in the trees, sniffing the breeze, describing the beautiful scents, until someone (generally Gabriel) got bored and knocked someone (generally Lucifer) out of the tree, and then it was on. Alphas wrestling and playing and loving until the air was thick with sex and happy and they didn’t even think of what was missing. Not really.

Castiel often stayed up in the tree. He loved the scent of the land, and had always had a sensitive nose. It caused his flock a lot of distress in the beginning, when he had sniffed out what seemed to be the delicious scents of _home_ and _nest_. One time they followed the divine scent of apple pie for miles. And while they still frequent the bakery, on the day it didn’t help the distressed alphas.

As he’d gotten older, he’d become more circumspect. He still smelt _nest_ and _mate_ and _home_ , but he didn’t tell anyone. He’d follow it himself – his brothers wouldn’t survive another bakery incident. He’d followed many different scent trails through the decades. Centuries. Millenia. But it was always the same ones – apple pie, vanilla, and (weirdly) motor oil. But he’d never smelt them all together. Not until they found Dean.

Even then, he couldn’t believe how _different_ it smelt when it was the flocks’ true omega. It was the moment a flock dreamed of! The moment when they would truly become a family. 

It should have been a moment for rejoicing. 

Instead, he would be forever ashamed that the one time he'd needed to take his time, he’d had so little self-control, that Dean – their _omega_ – had been hurt. And scared, and not treated as he deserved to be treated. With love and care and _respect_. He’d acted like a fledging, reaching for what he wanted with no thought of anything else. He and Gabriel had practically danced on the clouds before flying home as fast as they could. (If one good thing came out of the mess (besides Dean) it was that Castiel beat Gabriel home. That had never happened. Ever. Gabriel’s six wings out-classed Castiel’s four every time. Except when it really mattered. He couldn’t help sending a smug little smirk to Gabriel, who raised one quizzical eyebrow in return).

That happiness hadn’t lasted long. Just long enough to realise what he’d done, what they’d _all_ done to Dean. Since that realisation, he’d been high alert, completely focused on Dean, trying to figure out what would make him happy. And what would tempt him to stay with their flock. Even thinking about a rejection had his wings droop. Michael and Lucifer stopped kissing over his head to embrace him with wings and arms. They may not know what was wrong, but they knew something was. He felt their love and care. He felt their warmth. And he wanted that for Dean. With Dean. 

He wanted Dean to choose them.

Castiel held himself tight within his brothers’ embrace. He didn’t want to rush Dean. He didn’t want to pressure Dean. And he couldn’t help his fear scent from filling the room. His brothers surrounded him with warmth, but they couldn’t hide their distress either.

For now all they could do was wait. 

Heaving a deep sigh, Castiel snuggled into his brothers’ strength. No matter what Dean decided, he would respect that. He could respect that. He nosed along Gabriel’s hair, letting the soothing scent of sugarcane, cut grass, apple pie and motor… 

Castiel raised his head, and stared at Dean. Dean still looked angry. Body lines straight and hard. His wings though… they fluttered delightfully. And now he smelt like _mate_? He took another deep breath – this one long and controlled. Lucifer pulled him tighter, thinking him distressed. He gratefully leaned into his brother. He nuzzled under the feathers, smelling wood smoke and cedar and plum wine. It was both heady and down to earth. Exactly what Castiel needed. 

Dean was… Dean was indicating he found them acceptable. Castiel glanced up again. Dean’s body language hadn’t shifted. He was still angry. Angry angels didn’t happily jump on the mating bed. Angry angels didn’t make that choice. Castiel leaned into his brothers again, clutching them tightly. He heard their murmurs of concern, as they pulled him close, whispering love and support. Castiel let it sooth him, let him lie still in their arms. Despite every instinct telling him to jump up and grab Dean, he didn’t. 

Because it really was Dean’s choice. It would be meaningless if Dean didn’t choose them.

\--

Lavender. Honey. Ozone?

Something delicate wafted on the air. Delicate… yet strong enough to interrupt Dean’s intense staring match with his brother. Dropping his eyes (because he chose to, not because this was a dominance battle. And it totally wasn’t. Sammy was bringing out the big guns with the puppy dog eyes, and damn it was hard to ignore them!) long enough to subtly scent the air, Dean felt a thrill of shock shake his body. 

Mate scent. 

The room was a maelstrom of scents, unsurprisingly dominated by tension, fear and distress. Some was current, some residual. His own distress scent was residual, Dean was pleased to note. He'd calmed down pretty well, although he didn’t think any of the alphas realized that yet. The fact that they were pretending to not look at him, giving him space to… do whatever it was they thought omegas did, kind of backed that up. 

In the midst of the heady mix of fear and guilt (ha!) and distress, Dean could discern his own mate scent. It was present, but subtle. Very subtle.

And that was good. That was very good. Because once he started pumping out the mating pheromones, that was as good as an agreement to bond. To an alpha at least. While Dean could pretty much admit to himself that he _did_ want this flock, and while he couldn’t stop the thrill of excitement of finally finding his nest, mentally he wasn’t _quite_ prepared to say it out loud. 

He couldn't help but laugh to himself. Minutes ago he had been ready to throw himself on that (incredibly soft looking and attractive) bed. The fact that he was jumping from yes to no and right back again was proof that he wasn’t ready for this! 

Father, in his oh so infinite wisdom, had given omegas one advantage (and as far as Dean could tell, one advantage only) over alphas: omegas had much better noses. Eminent angel scholars had studied the scrolls, but they couldn’t come to an agreement as to why omegas were given this gift. Ideas included better mothering and the ability to detect danger early (so they could hide the fledglings, or fly to get their alpha), were the most popular. The scholars all agreed that It certainly made Omegas more empathetic, theoretically making for a stronger nest. 

Most importantly (currently) (or maybe formerly) it helped omegas avoid being bonded to flock of alphas which were not true mates. The scholars argued this also made for a stronger nest. 

Technically it should have helped him to avoid this very situation; they should never have been able to scent him. If an omega was vigilant, they could sniff out trouble in the form of overeager alphas. And with a little help from Cousin Pharmaceutical, an omega could be pretty sure no random alpha would find them. Heck, the wing powder, beta blockers, and other scent products worked so well that Dean couldn't be _sure_ when he met another omega. And if _he_ wasn't sure, then there was no way could an alpha tell. 

Of course the blocking products weren’t infallible. They needed fairly constant reapplication, and although Dean normally had a couple of hours grace so he could hide his omega ass, transforming once again into a beta, he did have to reapply. They also affected his ability to scent. Even with that disadvantage, Dean’d never worried that an alpha would get the drop on him. Even with a heavy cold, he’d always been able to scent better than any alpha.

Which meant that if Dean could barely discern his mate scent, it shouldn’t even be tickling any alpha noses.

Except… 

He sniffed again. Yep. Lavender, honey and ozone. 

Why would someone smell like ozone, Dean pondered, avoiding the important topic.

He couldn’t _really_ avoid it though. It was bouncing around in his head, getting louder and louder until he couldn’t think of anything else: someone here knew. Even with his blockers nad his barely there scent wafting in the breeze, _someone_ could fucking smell him well enough to start releasing their own mate scent. Dean had no idea who it was.

Ok, that wasn’t true. It was most likely Castiel, Dean thought, sniffing the air again. Cas had been the one to find him in the first place. And even here, in their nest, he’d been much more attuned to Dean than the other alphas. And “people skills” didn’t seem to be his strong point… which meant he was scenting Dean’s distress and acting on it. And that was great. _Then_. But now? Now the bastard could smell him too. He must be able to! There was absolutely no other trigger for an alpha to start exuding their mate scent. Father damned alpha with the scenting abilities of an omega. Dean chewed his lip: This was seriously unfair. 

What could Dean do about it? Cas knew. He had all the _proof_ he needed that Dean wanted to join with the flock. 

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Dean felt his heart rate sky rocket, his breath catch, his wings flick nervously. Fuck fuck fuck. His body was telling the alphas that he was ready to build a nest. But he wasn’t! He wasn’t ready at all! He tried to control his spike of fear, tried to keep his emotions under control, to stop his distress from filling the room. It wouldn’t do it upset the room. 

Of course it was an abject failure. Dean couldn’t stop the fear scent seeping out of his pores.

Fuck. What was he going to do? He wanted to make the fucking decision when he was ready, not have it taken away from him! Without realising it, Dean’s wings had drawn in tight, cradling his body – as if that was any protection from an alpha, let alone a flock of them. In front of him, Sam was making soft noises, looking at him with worried eyes, hands waving vaguely (at the back of his mind he thanked Sammy – he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t have attacked him…) 

Sammy. Sammy was upset. Of _course_ Sam was upset. Dean had just been yelling at him, spoiling for a proper fight. But now… now he smelt of distress and fear and flight and…

Dean pulled in on himself. There was nothing he could do against them. He laughed to himself. So. This was it. 

He never thought it would happen this way, his own body betraying him. Even when they came for him, took him, he’d been more angry than scared. Confident he could deal with the situation.

Father damn it! It just wasn’t fair! He should have had at least a couple of hours more, enough time to find out how far these alphas would go for Dean. And more than enough time for _Dean_ to make the decision, and not have it forced on him.

Taking a deep breath, Dean tried to relax. There was nothing he could do. Castiel’s mate scent was stronger now. He knew. He definitely knew. Now Castiel just had to out him, and inform the room that Dean now smelt like _mate_. That he was ready for them.

Fuck! He’d made himself relax, but he now felt his stomach tie in knots. Wave after wave of fear went through his body. Without thought, Dean rocked on backwards and forwards on his seat, shivering. He wasn’t ready for this. Sure his body was on board, but _he wasn’t ready_ … Fuck. He was stuck in a loop. His fear spiking higher each time. He felt like he was going to pass out. But he couldn’t. If he did that it was surely the end…

\--

“Dean…?”

Dean snapped back, eyes seeking Sam. He felt the other alphas, tense and ready to spring into action, but holding themselves back. Trying not to scare the hysterical little omega, he thought bitterly. He felt a bubble of hysterical laughter spring from his lips.

“Dean!”

Sam. That was Sam. Sam would help him. Sam always helped him. Sam was family. Fear filled eyes gazed at Sam. But maybe not this time. After all, Sam’d led the flock straight to him.

“Dean! You’re scaring me! You need to calm down! I want to help you. Dean! How can I help?”

Sammy was upset. Dean wanted to tell Sammy it was ok, it was all ok.

But it wasn’t. It wasn’t ok. Cas was going to tell everyone…

Dean felt his mind go blank. Vaguely he could hear Sam, hear Michael and Gabriel and Lucifer.

But crystal clear in its silence was Castiel’s voice.

Castiel hadn’t said anything. Castiel _wasn’t_ saying anything.

It took a few moments for that to seep into his brain, but _Cas wasn’t saying anything_.

Dean whipped around, staring at the alphas. As a unit they flinched, he noted their arms tightening around each other. At any other time he would think it was cute, but for the nonce his attention was trained on Castiel.

Directly on Cas.

 _Most alphas_ would have said something. No, not said anything, _acted_ on it. _Most alphas_ would have already pressed his wings down, made him bare his throat.

Cas apparently wasn’t most alphas. Cas… was waiting for the other alphas to notice? Dean snuck a quick glance at the others. Distress. Uncertainty. Care. _Love_?

Not a single angel looked like they were going to touch him. 

Well, except Sammy, who looked like he wanted to wrap his giant arms around Dean and never let go.

Was… was he safe? 

He slowly allowed his wings to fall back, watching as the rest of the room mirrored his actions.

Dean slowly allowed his wings to drop, feeling his stomach ease as no one moved.

Oh. Dean closed his eyes in relief. He _could_ trust them. He _was_ safe.

\--

He felt the tension seep out of the room as his own tension eased.

Wow. That was something Dean hoped never to repeat ever again. Maybe… just maybe he never had to again. Cas still wasn’t saying anything. He was allowing Dean to _choose_ to reveal himself. Fuck. Maybe his instinct was worth listening to this time? It was telling him he could trust them. That they were his mates. And for the first time, Dean actually wanted it to be true.

Despite his (now incredibly embarrassing) freak out (he would _not_ call it a panic attack), Dean realised he _did_ trust them. Maybe it was because of Sam. Maybe it was biology. Cas _definitely_ helped. Before his _episode_ he was already starting to feel comfortable and could see himself here.

Dean could see a future here. It didn’t take a great stretch of the imagination. His body had already decided it felt right! And now his mind was getting on board. Maybe, just maybe these alphas weren’t the knot heads they initially seemed.

Dean felt a cocky little grin at the edge of his lips. He was feeling more like himself now. He had a quick recovery time. He dropped his eyes, allowing his lashes to cover his eyes.

He could still read tension in the room. 

He could still feel the alpha distress at not being able to fix whatever was wrong. 

And he could still see a lot of hard alpha cock. A _lot_ of it…

Dean had always dealt with stress with sex. Generally by finding a willing beta, occasionally a lonely omega. And here he was in a room full of alpha. Sexy, seductive, alpha. Who knew what he was, and who wanted him.

Pursing his lips to stop from smiling, for the first time since he met them, he felt like his mind, body, and grace were in agreement. This was a flock that would look after him. Would they make mistakes? They’d already proved that. But they’d let him make his own mistakes too. Dean could live with that. Dean wanted to live with that!

First though, he’d have a little fun. Before he had a lot of fun. 

He fucking well deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! I have been working on it constantly, but it just wasn't flowing. 
> 
> There is lots that I like in this chapter, and lots that I am not sure about, but I hope it works :-) This chapter was about moving the relationship forward, so there was a lot of world building and not much action. 
> 
> however, for those reading for the smut. don't worry. It's coming right up :-)


	9. Chapter 9

As Dean’s distress eased, so too did the alphas’. Michael cast an eye over Sam and Dean. Sam was obviously going to do his best to make it up to Dean, and as for Dean – Michael could have groaned. He recognised that look in his eyes. It could rival Gabe when he was up to his tricks. Well, it was much better than that distress… Which Michael still wasn’t sure what had triggered that. No one had moved. In fact, they were very carefully giving Dean a lot of space. And really? That was probably the most upsetting aspect. If he didn’t know what had happened, how was he supposed to stop it happening again?

Shaking his head, Michael attention returned to his flock, still huddling together. It wouldn’t do to have Dean think they were so weak. Not that Michael thought they looked weak. A small smile crossed his face.

They were beautiful. His flock, his alphas were beautiful. The interplay of feathers and wings was just…

A strangled growl from Lucifer stopped him. 

“Mikey… glad you think we look good, but _now is not the time_.”

Michael blinked and looked down at himself. Ah yes. He was hard and leaking pheromones. Now was not the time to think about pressing Lucifers' wings onto the bed… Looking straight into Dean’s eyes as he claimed his…

A sharp tap on his head brought him back. 

Michael cleared his throat noisily, ignoring the glares. “Right. Let’s get this room finished.” He overrode the disagreements. “Even if Dean chooses to leave today, we still want him to know what he can come back to.”

It wasn’t like they were going to argue with that. Even though they had already pretended to fix it up earlier, they could make it better. More like the home they wanted it to be. There was some sorrow in their movements, uncertainty, but not a single angel could stop hope from blossoming in their chests.

Dean was here. 

Dean was still here. 

Maybe he _would_ choose them.

\--

Michael stood back, watching them move about the room. Although he wanted to look at Dean, to burn everything about him into his brain, it wasn’t the time. And his heart ached for his flock. But there was nothing he could do. Except try and keep his mind out of the mating bed, he corrected himself. Lucifer sent him a glare. As if he could even read his mind. That meant that Lucifer's mind was in the mating…

Said brother stalked over to him. “I swear Michael, if you don’t stop that I will tie you up and douse you in those _products_ that Dean uses.” 

Every head turned. “You… You wouldn’t!”

Omega hiding products didn’t depress an alpha’s scent: it depressed their sex drive. And sure, and archangel could remove the toxins quicker, but still…

Lucifer crossed his arms. He was not joking. “Try me.”

Michael inclined his head, although his lips were compressed into a firm line. Nine times out of ten he could beat Lucifer if it came down to it – years growing up had shown that – but that one time when Lucifer was fully committed to something? Not a chance. 

Michael laughed to himself. They all wanted the same thing, and Michael _really_ didn’t want to throw his flock alpha pheromones into the mix, pressuring Dean. Ah Dean… if Dean chose to leave… They hadn’t known him long, but it was long enough. If Dean left there would be an unfillable Dean-shaped hole in all their lives. He’d imprinted as their omega. There wasn’t another one. Dean was it.

The thought of Dean leaving was enough to dampen Michael’s libido.

Maybe Dean would let them court him. Michael paused. No… even if Dean chose to stay now, they _would_ court him. He glanced around the room, at Sam and Dean staring intently at each other, at Gabriel and Castiel, placing decadent pillows on the bed (and where the hell had they got pillows to match all their feathers?). The crowning feather (ha!) in their hat though was the soft blanket that Lucifer draped over the sofa. It was big enough to cover them all (not that they would ever need it, Michael’s wings were plenty big enough), but he could see that maybe they would want to…

It matched Dean’s eyes perfectly, both a beautiful, softly glowing emerald. He glanced at his two youngest brothers, who just exchanged shrugs. Well, Dad did always work in mysterious ways. 

Castiel and Gabriel had thrown themselves back into making the space perfect. Lucifer, on the other hand, had been unable to relax. He’d turned his back on Dean, knowing he would stare otherwise. But his back was tense, the muscles rippling, his feathers splayed. That definitely explained the cranky little alpha moments. Luci never dealt well with uncertainty, Michael thought wryly. 

So here he was, back tense, wings twitching and knocking over the candles. Cas had stopped arranging pillows and placed himself on fire patrol. But he didn’t scold Luci. Lucifer was just less able to hide what they were all feeling. 

With a smile and shake of his head, Michael came up behind Lucifer, drawing him back and allowing his golden wings to press his brothers black ones down, soothing rather than forcing submission. 

“Talk to me, little brother.”

Lucifer twitched. “What if we’ve totally fucked this up? What if we’ve scared him so badly we’ve lost our only chance…”

Before Michael could respond, Gabriel was there, pulling Lucifer down into a kiss. 

“We haven’t! Not yet. Not completely. He’s still here, isn’t he? He could have walked out already. But he chose to stay, to listen. And if he’s not ready? We give him time. All the time he needs. We woo him. Properly.”

Castiel had been rather silent, a small little smile on his face. But he added his opinion here. “And feed him. “

As his three brothers turned to face him, Castiel shrugged. “He obviously likes burgers. And if I remember correctly,” (which he would, his brother’s knew. Castiel seemed to remember things fro before he was born) “, which I do,” he added a little smugly, “pie. I believe Sam said something about pie.” He smiled his small, incredibly self-satisfied smile at his brothers. “We can do that. And I think there are a lot of things Dean would do for pie.”

Lucifers wings started shaking beneath Michaels, and he quickly looked down in concern. But Luci was ok – laughing more than anything. “When did my little brothers get so smart?”

“Oh. We’ve always been this smart,” Gabriel responded, waving a hand airily. “You just never noticed.”

Lucifer chuckled more easily as he relaxed back in Michael’s arms, Michael took note of his brothers, who had returned to repairing what Lucifers wings had destroyed. They’d even replaced the candles, although now the _candles_ matched their wings… There were even green ones to match Dean’s eyes!

He started to say something reproving, but Lucifer pulled out of his arms, and tugged firmly at his wing. “Leave them be, Michael.”

“This is not what our grace is for, Lucifer!” Michael was almost sure he hadn’t let the whine enter his voice. :Candles that match our wings?!”

Lucifer just sent him a serene smile. “You don’t like it?”

It wasn’t the point, Michael pouted. They were wonderful. Lucifer just chuckled pulling him in for a hug, before settling himself back against Michael’s chest. “It’s just a little thing, and look – they’re waiting to light them, so they don’t have to replace them again.”

Fine. Michael lost this battle. It wasn’t as if he wanted to win any way. He snuggled deeper into Lucifers’ back, shivering as Lucifers’ primaries stroked his, and his long fingers gripped his forearms. Ah well. There were worse ways to pass the time while waiting for the decision that affected your whole life. 

Snorting with laughter, he ignored Lucifers’ curious look. If he was feeling this way, imagine the others! Michael was the least dramatic in the flock.

\--

Sam was confused. Sure, you could argue that that was his general state of being, but now? He was _really_ confused. Dean still smelt distressed. And he was acting distressed. But that was the key word - _acting_. At least, Sam _thought_ he was.

If things had been normal, Sam would have called him on it, pinning him to the bed until he came clean. But things were not normal. Things were very far from normal. The tensely vibrating alphas in the background just evidence to the complete lack of normality. Sam felt their tension bleed into his own. Until he looked at them. And if that didn’t melt his heart… the way they were Mikey and Luci were wrapped around each other, while Gabe and Cas… played with candles? Sam shook his head. Didn’t matter what they were doing. Through their uncertainty he could still feel it. All that love. All that support. Sam wanted to be in there too. With Dean. He also wanted Dean in there.

He _really_ wanted Dean to be part of _this_ family.

Sam swallowed. It was Dean’s decision. He believed that, as he had from the start. And yeah, he had a bad way of showing it. He was just… taken by surprise. How often do you get everything you want actually just handed to you? But he never meant to hurt Dean. Never thought to! He hoped Dean believed him – them. Sam’s flock… maybe flock, was amazing. Oh god, what if Dean didn’t choose to mate with them? He would have to say goodbye, and it would be even harder, because it should all be so perfect.

Sam looked away, blinking tears from his eyes. Had he totally fucked this up? Had he totally ruined any chance they’d had of making their flock a nest?

 _Nest_ … Sam’s eyes crept to the bed. It looked so soft. So warm and welcoming. He wanted nothing more than to roll around with his family. Licking and biting and sucking and fucking. He wanted!

He blinked again. Goddamn it. He was such a fool.

\--

Dean didn’t notice Sam’s distress. He was too busy dealing with his own body. The adrenalin left him needing to do _something_. He wanted to run or jump or fly very far away. But that was currently out of the question, so he settled for punching the air, stretching as wide as he could, arms shooting out. He didn’t bother repressing the sigh of relief as his back cracked and his wings shook loose.

Feeling a little more comfortable in his body, he could focus on the important things: figuring out the best way to torture his brother and his brother’s flock. Soon to be _his_ flock, he amended, stamping down on the goofy grin that threatened to cover his face. Now was not the time. He had a younger brother to torment. So busy focusing on not feeling happy, he almost missed Sam’s instinctive flinch at Dean’s stretch, and way his hand dropped away even as he reached out to soothe.

Dean paused, frowning. This wasn’t right. Sam’s response had been worry for _Dean_. He didn’t want any one feeling sorry for him. He didn’t need fucking _soothing_. He needed respect. You didn’t respect people you felt sorry for. 

How to handle this then? The… incident… had been unfortunate. But Dean was back, sassier than eve. Now he just had to show them all... 

Before they’d been interrupted, Sam had been explaining how much he loved Dean (and a little part of Dean was awed and amazed at that. Another part kind of wanted to gag because _emotions_ , but Sammy had always had to have feelings), and how sorry he was, but before he could really start grovelling, Dean started exuding distress and Sam he had trailed off. 

Dean felt a smirk steal across his face. Time to play the poor little omega.

But before he could open his mouth, Sam was there, pouring out his freaking heart!

“I know it’s overwhelming, Dean, that _we_ are overwhelming. But you have to understand! No one ever expected to find you. You! The perfect omega to make our flock a nest.” Sam’s cheeks coloured, but he stumbled on. “I mean, we knew that Father made us an omega, but never once though that it was you! The only omega who could give me – us – me! -everything we wanted.”

Sam looked at Dean, all serious and determined to lay bare his soul. 

“I love you, Dean. I always have, and I always will. I made mistakes, and I’m going to make that up to you. And if you want to step away... If you want to take more time, or even…”Sam’s voice trailed off. He found the words hard to get the words out, but they somehow managed to slide past his lips,”… and even if you want to leave for good, Dean, I will support you. I will help you.”

Dean sat frozen. He didn’t doubt Sam’s words. He couldn’t doubt the earnest intensity. He did, however, want Sam to stop. Dean had never been comfortable with emotions. He preferred to tease til Sam got annoyed, that had been his plan: see how far he could push a Sam weighed down with guilt. See what he get from Sam… He was thinking more pie, and choosing the movies for a year. Not this! This was not what Dean signed up for! He just wanted to tell Sam all was forgiven, they could forget it and move on, so it would _never be mentioned again_.

Sam, however, was having none of it. He’d failed his brother today. No, not just today. Today had just been the worst. He’d been continually failed his brother. But it wasn’t going to happen again. Sam was not going to let it happen again. He needed Dean to understand. He needed to flagellate himself until all was forgiven. So Sam persisted. 

“I let you down, earlier. And you’re right. I should have said something to stop it. Hell, I should have introduced you to my flock! I should have…” Sam trailed off again, on the edge of tears. How he managed to rally and pull himself back, Dean would never know. “You know what? It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter what I should have done. All that matter is I _didn’t_ do it, and it won’t happen again. Just know I’m on your side Dean – always on your side. I will always do what I can to help…” Sam paused to take a deep breath. “Maybe not always at the right time – I’m not Dad! - but I will always help because you are important to me. The most important to me.”

Dean almost turned away from the shining sincerity Sam radiated. It was painful! Sam’s eyes were clear (if tear filled, ha! He’d been right! Bitch was crying), his shoulders square, and his wings spread wide, ready to defend Dean. Sure, Dean was still annoyed, but he could feel it steadily bleeding out of his system. Dean felt warm affection flood his body. Maybe he’d had enough of teasing Sam. Dean decided that he’d had enough of playing hard to get. It’d never been his style anyway. Plus he had eternity to kick these bastards into shape. Ready to put them out of their misery, Dean opened his mouth, only to be cut off by his brother. 

“So if you want to go…”

Sam trailed off again. What kind of alpha couldn’t finish his fucking sentence! Dean watched as his brother squared his shoulders. Again. 

“So if you want to go, we’ll go.”

\--

 

Lucifer had just opened his mouth to question Michael when Sam and Dean’s conversation floated across. 

“…So if you want to go…”

The alphas’ reaction was instantaneous. It was through great effort that Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel prevented their wings from rising high with agitation. As it was, Michael knew his wings had risen (but only a little. He was quite proud of that fact), the primary feathers sharp and pointed at the threat to his nest. Beneath him Lucifer’s wings shifted, and at the reminder Michael immediately dropped his wings, knowing it was the only thing keeping them down. Michael’s arms firmed around Lucifers chest, and he bent forward, kissing the nape of his neck. “It will ok, “ he whispered. “If he needs time, we give him time. If he wants wooing, we woo him. Now is the time to prove we are alphas of our word.”

“So if you want to go, we’ll go.”

The four angels tensely awaited their omega’s response. 

\--

Dean didn’t hear the gasps behind him, the clamouring in his mind much too loud. What? Did… did Sam actually say that? He’d said it earlier, but it was easy to say things in the heat of the moment. Sam would… Sam would actually…?

“You’d choose me over four manly alphas?” And if Dean added a little flutter of eyelashes, well, he could blame him?

Sam practically overbalanced he was nodding so hard. His wings (big, strong wings…) flared out to counterbalance his body. “Yes! Yes Dean… Every time!” Sam flicked his eyes to the group of alphas behind Dean. Dean had been wanting to look at them for a while, but didn’t want to be too obvious. So he took his chance.

And they were staring at Sam just as wretchedly as Sam was staring at them. 

Oh for fucks sake! For a bunch of testosterone driven alphas, they were sure ready with the tears. It honestly made Dean a bit uncomfortable. Still, it showed they needed someone manly to help with all the hand wringing and handkerchief waving. 

Dean bit his lip. Next move was his. Maybe he wasn’t quite ready to flash his wings, but if he just _naturally_ stretched… 

And just like that, every eye in the room was on his (still blessedly brown) wings. He couldn’t help chuckling to himself. Pervy bastards. This could be fun! Although he knew he was treading a very fine line: the wing powder was no longer powder. It had reacted with his wing oil, forming a thick, uncomfortable sludge. It itched and felt heavy. One strong flick and it would be gone, his wings naked, his nature revealed. He was generally home and washing and reapplying the wing products well before it reached this stage. Of course he’d sometimes pushed it – you can’t hurry good sex, after all, but it was generally at this point he extracted himself from whoever he was fucking and did some stop gap covering. Yet here he was now. One shiver away from exposing it all.

Generally that thought created fear. What would happen if he was found out? Now, however, it was arousing. Dean had never once wanted to show his wings, but now he was having a hard time controlling the quivers, from giving that final reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so I am bad at making Dean make them suffer!
> 
> you may all be thinking how lucky you are to have an update... 
> 
> well, you kind of are. This story has to go on the back burner for a few weeks. I have GISHWHES this week, and then I need to get my Dean/Sam minibang done. But I haven't picked up any new prompts from the kinkmeme: I am actually going to finish the WIPs, so yeah. A little wait, but we are going to get this (and the others, if you are reading and of the others, they haven't fallen off the radar either) done before I start new things. Except for the minibang which has a due date. heh.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean mentally wrestled with his wings. Now that his mind was on board with his body, the damn had a mind of their own. They wanted to shake off the omega products, and reveal themselves. They wanted to be petted and cosseted and admired and well and truly _debauched_. 

But not yet. He told them sternly. Well, not quite yet. Soon? Sammy still hadn’t begged enough. 

Dean accepted that Sam knew he was wrong, he even accepted the apology. But something deep within him would only be assuaged through the alpha angel begging. Dean didn’t even know where it came from: he’d never felt the need before, and Dean was no poster child to letting little brothers get away with anything.

It was through great force of will that Dean regrouped. He battled with his wings, forcing them to sort of… slink down. Did they look frightened enough? No. He adjusted the angle. There! That looked more cowed and broken. Surreptitiously glancing around, he noted the he was too late. His ‘sad wings routine’ fooled no one. Except perhaps Cas. Cas – Father bless his little heart – was tense again, and Michael looked like he was torn between jumping up and gathering Dean into his arms, or taking the alphas in his arms and removing them from Dean’s space! Dean laughed to himself. The sooner they realised what a bad influence Dean was, the better. Gabriel had a huge grin and Lucifer sort of smirked at him.

Even Sam wasn’t buying it now. Minutes ago he had been almost in tears, ready to beg for Dean’s forgiveness. But now Sam’s wings were back to cocky, and a half smirk painted his face. Dean had missed his chance. Oh well. Dean huffed and flipped his wings back. He’d never been great at timing. Although he’d wanted Sam to beg and wheedle more, this was ok too. He liked it when Sammy was happy. 

“You should have wooed me.”

Okay… that was unexpected. When Dean had opened his mouth he thought he would say something like _kiss me! Kiss me as if it were our last time_ , but now that it was out there, Dean found it was true. It was damn unfair! He liked presents. He liked pie… And when exactly had the issue become ‘you never give me pie’ as opposed to ‘you kidnapped me’? 

Huh. Who could understand nesting instincts? Father did indeed move in mysterious ways. 

Sam looked guilty again. “I… yeah. Yeah, we should have. We should have treated you how you deserve to be treated. We should have bought you gifts. Showed you we could be good providers…”

Dean eyed Sam thoughtfully. “What would you have given me?”

Dean blinked as Sam’s face lit up with excitement. Sam’s wings had spread without him realising: they were high and proud, and the primaries were flickering along with Sam’s voice. God, the kid was cute when he was excited. Inhaling, Dean caught the scent of apple cinnamon (Sammy had a scent like his? Amazing… not as good as apple pie… but not so bad…), leather and books (of course. Sammy was a nerd after all.)

“I’d get you an anklet with gemstones to match your emerald eyes.”

The emerald eyes blinked. That was weirdly specific. 

“You mean you imagined getting your omega an anklet that matched their eyes.” Dean corrected, although his heart had jumped a little. 

Sam gave him an exasperated smile. “Haven’t you listened to a word I said? I’ve always imagined _you_ were my omega. _You_ , Dean. So much so that I didn’t _want_ another omega – I’d rather’ve forsaken my nest and live you, with my beta brother.” Sam shook his head. “Look Dean, I know I went about this the wrong way, but for the love of Father, _listen_ to me! You are everything I wanted – everything I want!

Dean sighed again. He was such a soft touch. Cracking his neck, Dean hid his grin. He wanted this. He wanted them! So he was doing this. He was in.

And if he was in? He was going in 100%.  
\--

Sam was confused. Dean was all over the place. He’d been angry and upset – justifiably so. But then he’d calmed down. His wings had been all come hither and touch me, before slinking down to their fake sad position (so obvious! Dean had never been able to lie with his wings. Not that Sam had ever told him) but now… that had been a real question. That wasn’t Dean playing Dean games. So what was he doing? What could Sam say to convince Dean that he was for real? That this was for real? That this flock would let Dean be Dean, despite the somewhat difficult…

“Oof!”

Finding himself with a lapful of Dean, Sam’s sad train of thought was broken. 

Despite the omega in his lap, Sam couldn’t believe it. “…Dean?

Dean just smiled at him, wrapping his arms around Sam and dropping his head to his chest. Sam dropped his head, breathing in the scent of Dean. Of apple pie. Vanilla. And motor oil. Dean smelt like…

Oh.

Dean smelt like _nest_.

This, Sam decided, was amazing. Dean had always been tactile, giving hugs as often as Sam needed them (which was a lot, thank you very much), but now that Sam knew what Dean was? It meant… more. He wanted it to mean more! Although Sam was supposed to be reflecting on his poor behaviour, he couldn’t. Not when he pretty much held everything he wanted in his arms. 

Sam’s arms tightened around his brother. He was glad his face was hidden against Dean’s hair, unable to stop the tears. Sam currently held the key to everything he wanted in his arms. 

\--

Dean wiggled on Sam’s lap. Sam was still hard. That felt… nice. Actually, better than nice. It felt fucking fantastic. He’d never really had the chance to do this. As an alpha, Sam had no sexual interest in a beta, so rubbing himself against Sam would have just made them both uncomfortable. As an omega-masquerading-as-a-beta, there had been no other option but to top – the suppressants didn’t stop him getting slick when he was fucked, an immediate give away as to his true gender. But now? Now he could actually do all those things he fantasised about when fucking other people. 

Sam’s muffled gasp sent heat straight to his belly, and send his mind into overdrive.

Was he going to do this? Was he really going to do this? Accept this flock of headstrong alphas, nest with them, despite them all lacking in common sense? He wiggled around, so he could see the other alphas properly. 

Sam’s gasps and groans were simply an added benefit. 

“Something wrong, Sammy?” He looked back at his brother, and couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. Sam’s eyes were glazed with arousal. Before he could tease him further, the of feathers drew his attention, and glancing over his shoulder he looked at the alphas, wings (and cocks, not that Dean was looking there, not with such glorious wings…) high and dominant, eyes half lidded, expressions intense. Looking at him. 

Dean couldn’t help preening a little. 

Ah. They still gorgeous. Even when he thought they were violent knot heads, they were pretty to look at. Now that he knew he had their… well, their respect and possible obedience… they were _beautiful_. Even better, Dean’s omega scent was starting to permeate, cutting through the scent blocking function of his products. He breathed deeply, inhaling the alpha scent. And oh yes, if that didn’t make his head spin…

Turning back to his brother, Dean pressed his nose against Sam’s chest. Sammy smelt even better up close, but he knew there were other delicious places close by. Nuzzling his nose to the pulse point in Sam’s throat, Dean _inhaled_ again and yeah. There it was. 

Sammy. 

Sammy… but more. 

Nest. 

Home.

Love.

And sex. 

A shiver went through him, from the top of his head to the tips of the wings. He didn’t bother to hide his smile as the movement focused attention on his wings, causing the sharp gasps around him. 

He could smell alpha now. Stronger and so very addictive. Dean closed his eyes, attempting to pick out individuals. He didn’t bother stopping his wings quivering now, the uncontained excitement leading to one wingtip brushing against Sam’s hip. The full body shudder he received in response was pretty darn awesome! 

Taking a deep breath, Dean could smell sugar, the forest after it rains, lavender, leather, and the myriad of scents that made up his – yes, he could say it now - _his_ \- alphas. 

Oh. He could smell all of them. 

\--

Poor Sam had a squirmy, cuddly, _delicious_ omega on his lap. He didn’t want to crowd Dean. And he wanted to pull him in for a kiss, to ravish him and mark him and take him apart. That definitely fell under _crowding_. So he couldn’t do that. Not yet. He never imagined he would have a naked omega on his lap and not know what to do with his hands. Could he touch? Should he touch? Rather than do the wrong thing, they traced the shape of Dean’s hips… not touching, just following the delicious curve. Looking up, Dean’s eyes had a hint of lust, and Sam felt his own wings flare in response. 

\--

As Sam’s wings flared, Dean tensed. He… he was ready for this. He really was. After all, what did he think would happen when jumping into Sam’s lap, well, that was as good as saying yes, right? 

So what happened now? Was Sam going to grab him? Catch him and present him to his flock? Dean’s head was spinning, fear and lust chasing each other through is mind. Was this his fault? Was this him saying yes? Was Sam going to take it as a yes? After all his big talk of it being Dean’s choice? But was this Dean’s choice…?

Before Dean could get lost in his head, Sam pulled him into a hug. Dean’s muffled squeak was perfect. Just perfect. 

“Thank you. Dean. Thank you.” Sam didn’t even try and hide the huge smile that split his face. “You are perfect. Just perfect. Everything is perfect!”

\--

Dean’s arms came around Sam, and he leaned into his brothers’ chest, listening to his heartbeat, listening to the excited rhythm, scenting lightly, before nipping gently. Dead didn’t bother to hold back his grin at Sam’s squeak. Turnabout was fair play, after all. He didn’t even bother to control the spread of his wings. He didn’t even blush at the oil that dripped down his wings, catching at the tip, dark and viscous, before dropping to pool on the floor.

He eyed his feathers. Yes, they were still dark, but he could _feel_ his true coloured feathers pulsing, ready to be set free. 

He stretched luxuriously on Sam’s lap, grinding down on Sam’s hard length, feeling it thicken beneath him. Huh. 

He looked straight at Sam. “Didn’t know it was possible for you to get harder, Sammy.”

“Dean!” The word was a broken whisper, a strangled cry. It was that as much as the scent of omega, of apple pie and motor oil and vanilla that had the alpha’s behind him perk up. 

Dean could smell their arousal. And he could admit that he admired their restraint. They’d said they’d let Dean set the pace, and they had been true to their word. 

Closing his eyes, Dean breathed them in. He was sure now. He’d made the decision. After the days’ events, surely he was entitled to one little freak out? He felt confident that no one would hold it against him. They were too busy admiring him. Wanting him. 

Because although they smelt like nest, they also smelt like sex. 

\--

Permeating their fresh scents was the heady fragrance of arousal. Dean felt himself pout. All these alphas… these glorious alphas… and not a single one was touching him. His eyes flicked to Sam. Ok, so _one_ was touching him. But Sam was holding him like he was a crystal vase. Like he might break. Not like an omega ready to mate with his nest. 

And now that he was ready, that just wouldn’t do. 

He knew it was up to him to make the next move, and with a wicked grin, Dean stretched one wing out as far he good: slowly, gently, teasingly. He sat up straight, wings high and proud and positively _dripping_ with oil, so he flipped them, sending the oil and powder emulsion in every direction. Sam shot him an exasperated look, quickly himself. He opened his mouth, probably to tell him to clean up after himself. 

Dean just leaned in for a kiss, effectively silencing him, before sitting straight up once more. 

He glanced over his shoulder. Four pairs of eyes were trained on his wings. Behind them their wings flared, big and strong. They were magnificent. Dean felt a warmth fill his chest: they were magnificent. He glanced at Sammy, whose wings were up now too, mirroring Deans. Looking back at the other alphas - _his alphas_ , they were all his alphas – Dean’s eyes drifted lower to their equally magnificent cocks. Staring straight a Michael’s dick, he dropped a wing, running his feathers along Sam’s: just the tips, just feeling the way they rubbed together.

Dean growled. It felt sticky. It felt unnatural. It felt _wrong_. He needed his wings to be _clean_. 

“Dean…” Sam’s strangled voice. “Do you know what you’re…”

Leaning down, Dean bit Sam’s lip. Sam squeaked. 

Again.

He’d deny it forever of course, but he had a room full of witnesses. Strong, gorgeous, totally willing to sex Dean up, witnesses. Witnesses, that Dean wanted all over his body. Now. Dean’s eyes glowed green as he shot a feral grin at Sam. 

“Do I know what, Sammy?”

And Dean spread his wings with a dramatic flourish.

\--

Then fell off Sam’s lap laughing as the wing gunk covered the alphas in the room. 

“Fuck! That’s disgusting!” He splattered Lucifer all over his face, while Gabriel got it down his right side, and Castiel his left. Sammy was covered and Michael had magically avoided it. 

“Oh that’s just perfect!” 

No, thought Michael, staring at the peacock coloured wings as he waved away the last wing tar. _They_ are perfect. One of the greens perfectly matched Dean’s eyes, breathtakingly beautiful. Although the other colours no less beautiful. 

No, thought Sam, staring at Dean’s wide and open grin. I’ve never seen him so happy. This is perfect.

Castiel walked towards Dean, ignoring his brothers who reached out a hand to stop him. Leaning down, he picked up the emerald green feather, the only one to fall from Dean’s wings. The feather to complete their mating nest. This was perfect.

“Dean…” Castiel didn’t know what to say, how to say it. After all that had happened, he didn’t want to take the feather for granted. Was this a yes? Or was Dean just teasing them?

Still grinning, Dean waved vaguely at the feather. That… might have been a yes. Castiel looked beseechingly at their flock alpha. 

Who growled, hauling Dean off Sam’s lap to his feet. 

“No. No, you have to be certain. We can still step back, Dean. We can still woo you properly, but once you say yes, that’s your decision for the night. Once you say yes, you let us take over…” Michael traced a finger along Dean’s wingtip. Dean couldn’t help shivering. It was the first time anyone else had every touched his naked wings. 

It felt good. 

“I get it, Dean. You make your own decisions.” Michael’s lips quirked. “You’ve shown us that well and truly. But Dean…” Michael brought his larger wings round, his primaries just teasing Dean’s.

“Dean… If you choose this, right now? We’re an alpha flock claiming their omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so long in coming! I really struggled with a smooth transition between Dean saying 'no' and Dean saying 'yes'. 
> 
> this is fairly rough, but I have a full on week at work, so I thought it better to get this out now, rather than make you wait another week... 
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoy :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errr... I know I promised you copious amounts of sex - and that is coming! But I kinda forgot that Sam hadn't bonded with the flock (thank you Silverlark1975!!!!!) so I know this may seem like a bridging chapter, but I need the story to make sense, you know? But two more chapters after this! Sam being brought in, and then thousands of words of Dean being knotted.

Why was Michael still talking? Dean feathers ruffled with irritation, and Michael soothingly petted them with his own. Turning his head, Dean couldn’t help but be captivated by the way Michael's mingled with his. So pretty, the green and blue and gold. 

But soothing was _not_ what Dean wanted. He wanted to pushed down and claimed, he wanted to fight against wings that _dominated_ his… Happily there were more alphas in the room. Ones that might do what he wanted... 

Ignoring Michael, Dean flexed, watching with a smug expression as all eyes moved with his dancing wings. Dean could imagine black wings… bronze wings… mottled wings… gold wings... blue-grey wings all pressing his down, while pressing into…

“Dean!”

Michael’s voice was sharp. They could all smell Dean’s arousal and not a single angel in the room was unaffected by it. Dean’s eyes were glowing gold with his lust and need. Dean _wanted_. And Michael wanted to give Dean what he wanted. But he’d made a promise, and Father forbid he break it… 

“Dean. Do you know what you are agreeing to? That if you say yes…” and here Michael fought to keep his fingers from pulling at Dean’s feathers, “You’ll be ours? We’ll be yours? If you say yes tonight we seal the bond?”

Dean sighed. Of course he understood – what was he? A fledgling?! And of course he was fucking sure! Sure, it had been a bit of a rough ride getting there, but they’d given him space and now he’d made his decision: he _wanted_ to be part of this nest. They’d listened when he said no. They’d respected that. And now, now before his hormones overran him, he was saying yes! 

Dean wanted it all. Sure, he wanted to feel them, he wanted to fuck them, watch them with each other, taste them, scent them… But he wanted more than that. He wanted to sleep, safe, surrounded by wings and mates. He wanted to laugh with them, fly with them. Tease Sammy. Stroke Cas. Be held safe in Michael’s arms. Raise merry hell with Gabe and watch Star Wars with Lucifer. He wanted the every day. 

He wanted to spend his life with them. 

Grasping Michael’s face pulled him close. “In case it wasn’t obvious by the way I shoved my wings in your face,” and here Dean dropped his wings below Michaels, before sensually caressing Michael’s soft under feathers. Michael purred. “I’m saying yes. I’m saying yes to you and Sammy and Gabe and Luci and Cas. I’m saying yes to the nest. I’m saying yes to forever. I’m saying hurry up and frmmmm!”

Dean’s words were cut off as Michael dragged Dean in for another kiss. Dean willingly opened himself to Michael, attempting to convey how totally on board he was with the whole getting mated thing. 

It apparently worked. After kissing him dizzy, Michael pulled back. Without looking away from Dean, he called to the other alphas. 

“Is our mating bed ready?”

It wasn’t, if the fluffy of activity behind him was anything to go by. 

\--

“Is our mating bed ready?”

Gabriel sent Michael an annoyed look. Of course the bloody thing wasn’t ready. The whole point was to wait for Dean’s say so, and completing the bed would have taken that decision away from him. 

From Dean. 

From _their omega_.

“We have an omega.” Gabriel didn’t realise he’d spoken out loud, until Lucifer's arms came around him. Biting his hear, and grinding lightly against his ass, Lucifer agreed. “We have a nest. Will have a nest,” he corrected himself.

Castiel was still holding the feather… their omega’s first feather for the bed. 

“Can I…?” Castiel stared at the feather cradled in his hands. It was beautiful. As beautiful as Dean. Despite the vivid variety of the colour in Dean’s wings (and Castiel was going to enjoy documenting each and every one when they had time. How many colours were there? Did they respond differently? Would Dean purr when blue was touched, but moan if it was a green one? Castiel needed to know. For science), the first feather was an emerald one. It matched Dean’s eyes. And the candles, he couldn’t help thinking smugly. But it shouldn’t be him. Michael… Michael had his hands delightfully full with Dean. Lucifer and Gabriel were busy with each other. So… “It shouldn’t be me… Sam?”

Sam shook his head, smiling. “You do it, Cas.”

Castiel bit his lip. That didn’t feel right. The nest was about everyone. “Sam? Together?”

A delighted grin crossed Sam’s face, and Castiel couldn’t help returning it. This is exactly what the right omega did – brought everyone together. All fears soothed, Castiel was all business. His gaze turned to the bed. This feather had to be placed just right. Sure, throughout the evening they would weave more in, but this one, this first one…

“There!”

Sam pointed at a spot. Castiel squinted. It seemed ok. It was central near the top and oh! If he was careful it would touch all of their feathers. He couldn’t help the grin that covered his face. 

“Sam. It’s perfect.”

Castiel threaded his fingers with Sam, his wings fluttering nervously. They all needed to be here, on the bed for this… but now he felt shy. Sam, wonderful alpha that he was, took pity on him. 

“Everyone on the bed! Dean, come here and kiss me.”

Dean dragged his mouth away from Michael's long enough to complain. “But I like what I’m doing now. Michael finally got on board!”

“You’ll like it even better when you’re getting fucked, and that isn’t happening til we’re all on the bed. Gabe! Luci! C’mon…” Sam didn’t want to wait another moment. He’d wanted this for so long it didn’t feel real. His body was tense, and he couldn’t shake the fear that somehow this was somehow an elaborate joke. That Dean would balk before he got to the bed. Sam wanted it too much. He wanted it all: Dean, the alphas. The nest bond… it was everything Sam had ever wanted. Sam _never_ got everything he wanted. 

Lucifer and Gabriel were immediately on him, Gabriel kissing along Sam’s jaw, Lucifer pulling gently on his wings, stopping only when he gasped in pleasure. 

Allowing himself to lean back into Lucifer's hold, Sam thought to himself, maybe this time will be different. 

\--

Michael pulled away, but Dean followed his mouth, wanting more, wanting everything. He couldn’t help laughing. Although Dean had been reticent, he was now all omega, wanting nothing more than to have his alphas in every way possible. 

“I’ll knot you soon, little one,” Michael informed Dean. “But not yet.”

Dean glared at him, eyes still bright with annoyance and arousal, wings arched high. Michael just raised an eyebrow.

“You think those wings can hold mine down?”

Dean licked his lips. Probably not, but he was totally willing to try. Seeing the determination in Dean’s eyes, Michael threw back his head and laughed. Pulling Dean in close, he kissed him again, before sweeping Dean into his arms, princess style. 

Dean did not squeak. 

“I knew you were perfect, Dean. And I promise you, you’ll have as many opportunities as you like to try and pin my wings.”

“But you can’t let me win. That’s not the way it’s played, right, Sammy?”

Sam answered distractedly, having moved from Gabriel and Lucifers arms back to the bed. Fingers were softly stroking the mattress, where Dean’s feather was to be woven in. “Yeah. He likes to be beat fair and square.”

Dean would have argued, but Michael had reached the bed. He dropped Dean, who was ready to tell growl at the alpha until he felt how soft the bed was. Using all his self-control Dean did not just drop and roll around like a puppy. Instead he politely drew himself to his knees, running gentle fingers over the feathers. Soft and strong. Just like his soon-to-be mates. 

A flash of heat ran through Dean’s body. Soon… soon he’d be…

Before he could get too nervous, he was wrapped in Michael’s wings. The rest of the alphas had joined them on the bed. Although Dean knew he would feel a bit nervous if they were all paying attention to him, he was a bit miffed at the way Gabriel and Lucifer were making out. 

Miffed but turned on…

\--

Michael decided he needed to take charge. Enjoyable as it was seeing his alphas so _happy_ there was actually a ritual they needed to complete. 

Two, actually. 

But before he could say anything Sam had pulled Dean in for a kiss, and this time he didn’t stop his hands from wandering over Dean’s hips, caressing the curve before pulling him in close. Dean melted into his body, and Sam tucked him tight, so Dean’s cock slid over his. Sam felt an electric When Dean attempted to pull back as he gasped, Sam followed, never letting his lips leave his brothers. It was only when Dean started to rut against him that Sam pulled back. 

The sight of those glazed, lust ridden eyes would be forever burned into his mind. Fuck…

“What the fuck, Sammy? You a fuckin’ tease now?”

It took all of Sam’s willpower to not push his brother down and knot him then and there. But there was an order to it all. And not even the world’s bossiest (and cutest. and sexiest) omega was going to change that. 

Before Dean could yell at his brother, he found himself flat on his back, Michael above him. Michael’s eyes were now glowing alpha red, and his cock poked Dean’s stomach. 

Now this was more like it…

\--

Michael stared into Dean’s eyes. Dean. Their omega. Their pushy, horny omega, who was rutting himself against Michael’s thigh, and while that felt more than nice…

Sighing sadly, Michael licked a hot, wet swipe along the side of his neck. Dean tasted so delicious, but he couldn’t partake. Not yet. Dean wasn’t going to be happy. 

“Like Sam, I would love nothing more than to knot you right now…” Actually, that was a lie. He desperately wanted to mark Dean. But Michael believed in the proper order of things. Because Michael believed in happy ever after. His _flock_ deserved happy ever after.

“That’s a lie!” Now that Dean was wing powder free, he could smell everything better: alpha scent, emotions and _lies_. Dean’s nose twitched, and though his eyes blazed with annoyance, curiosity also lurked. They’d been trying to fuck him all day, and now Michael had other priorities? It better be pretty fucking important…

“Only the flock can bond with the omega to make a nest.”

For some reason that caused the alphas to pause. Why? All of this was common knowledge? That’s why alphas formed flocks first, and went hunting for an omega together. Because once the nest bond was formed, that was it. That was the group for eternity. Although why Michael was… Oh. Sammy. Dean’s eyes flicked to his brother, and Michael rewarded him with a chaste kiss on the forehead. 

“Don’t think anyone’s forgotten you, Dean. There’s just a rightful order to things.”

Although he huffed and fluffed his wings in annoyance, but it was all a show. Dean knew there wasn’t another option. Not unless he wanted a nest without Sam, and given the way his gut clenched just at the thought, that was obviously not an option. 

Dean pushed himself up onto his elbows. 

“Fine. Go bond with Sam. It’s not like you _kidnapped_ me to come bond with you. I’ll go find a corner and play by myself.”

He hadn’t really been expecting a response. Overly dramatic petulant whining generally got ignored by Sam. Plus, where was he going to go? If he left now, smelling like an omega that needed to be mated, which, let’s face it, _he was_ , then the first flock he met would have him in an instant. Dean shuddered. He didn’t want that. He wanted cock, but he knew which cocks he wanted. Shaking his head to clear it, Dean looked around. And couldn’t help licking his lips. He also really, really wanted someone’s cock in him. He was in a room full of magnificent alphas… and they all looked so delicious…

Dean’s idle thoughts was interrupted by Castiel.

“You don’t wish to observe us Sam bringing us to completion over and over again, being marked by each of is in turn with our sigils?”

Dean had to mentally walk his way through that, before shaking his head in disgust. “Cas, we’ve really gotta work on your dirty talk.”

Michael coughed behind his hand, but the other alphas didn’t bother hiding their amusement. Gabriel threw back his head and laughed out loud. Dean couldn’t help an answering grin. There was just so much _happy_ in the room!

Lucifer bumped shoulders with the now pouting Castiel. “That’s what _we’ve_ been telling you.”

Gabriel pulled him in for a hug, “But we love you just the way you are.”

Wiggling out from under Michael, Dean made his way over to his brother, collapsing on his lap. At the questioning look, Dean explained, “This is my last chance to…” Dean trailed off as he tried to think of a manly word for ‘cuddle’. Unable to think of one he blazed on, ‘While you’re just my brother. Soon you’re going to belong to everyone.” Sighing, Dean snuggled in. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Sam kept his voice low. The other alpha angels were currently in the middle of a heated debate (and Sam blushed, knowing it was about how they were going to bring him in to the flock. He wanted this! How he wanted this. But only if Dean did. Only if Dean was sure.)

Dean punched him in the chest. 

“Ow!”

“I don’t think it’s _me_ having the problems listening to other people, _Samantha_.” Sam just rubbed his chest. Dean’s face lit up with a wicked grin. “While it’s true that I’m about to get fucked by you all,” and nothing could have stopped Sam’s groan as Dean ground down on him. Soon… soon he’d be fucking his brother… “I do wonder how they’re going to welcome you to the flock. Hope they don’t tire themselves out fucking you… Would you like that, Sammy? Taking all your alphas one after the other… or maybe you fuck them. Could you do that?” Dean shifted in Sam’s lap, reaching down to grasp his brothers throbbing cock, leering at Sam. “So hard, Sammy? Who would you fuck first? I’ve seen the way you look at Lucifer.” Dean cocked an eyebrow. “He looks like he lgllrrmm!”

The rest of Dean’s words were garbled as Sam’s hand stopped his speech. “Father, Dean! I never realised you had such a mouth on you!”

In retaliation Dean placed an open mouthed kiss on Sam’s palm. Before gripping Sam’s hand, pulling it down to allow his tongue to snake up Sam’s fingers, before sucking two into his mouth. Sam fixated on the pink lips, sucking in two of his fingers deep. With a lewd _pop_ Dean released them. 

“No one’s ever complained about my mouth before.” 

Sam pursed his lips. Then couldn’t control the laughter that bubbled up. “Just add an eye brow wiggle and that is _exactly_ what Gabriel would have done.”

Dean grinned back. “I can understand why you like him, if he’s like me.”

Dean added an eyebrow wiggle. 

\--

Castiel’s gaze was caught on the two brothers, until Lucifer nudged him. “We are only talking about how to bring Sam into the flock, nothing important at all _Castiel_.” Lucifer gave a frustrated huff. “What could be more important than that?”

Castiel simply smiled. “Dean and Sam are friends.”

Lucifer felt his face soften and the frustration drain out of him. Poor Cas! Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer had been focused on Dean – just Dean and how to bring him into the flock. Cas though… He’d been so worried about the two brothers. He hadn’t been around for the heady days of Michael and Lucifer battling it out in the Heavens. The storms of their battles were legendary.

Frowning, Lucifer decided it was probably a _good_ thing Castiel hadn’t been around. If today’s small (but no less important. Today had been as much about forever as Michael and Lucifer’s arguments) sibling spat had distressed Castiel to this extent, Father knows how he would have reacted to Michael and Lucifer!

Castiel – his socially awkward, deeply loving angel. Even if Dean had rejected the flock, Lucifer felt sure Castiel would have made sure the brothers were ok. Lucifer felt all these _emotions_ well up, and it was too much. What he really needed to do was leap from their nest and fly as fast and far as he could, announcing to all that they had formed a nest. Of course they hadn’t yet, so he couldn’t. Plus his nest would probably be pissed if he left them to gloat to the neighbours, so he had to settle for pulling Cas into a headlock and ruffling his feathers. 

Castiel squeaked and tried to get away, but Lucifer was the stronger alpha, easily holding his brother. As Castiel struggled, Lucifer's thoughts turned to the bed. Because soon? Soon they would be bonding with their last flock mate, then completing the nesting ceremony with their _omega_.

Some days it was good to be alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter


	12. Chapter 12

“… So we’re agreed?”

Oh shit. Michael hadn’t stopped talking when Lucifer stopped to chastise Cas. Then Lucifer got side tracked (and who could blame him? he had such pretty mates?), and Michael _still_ hadn’t stopped. He thought about faking it, just agreeing so Michael would be satisfied, but by the stern eyebrow and crossed arms Michael knew _exactly_ what had occurred. 

Gabriel grinned at him. “Gee Luci, we’re only talking about how to bring Sam into the flock, nothing important at all…”

Michael pulled Lucifer’s wings sharply. “Play with Gabriel another time. We have two important – and happy – rituals to complete.” Michael turned sadly to Sam. “ I thought we would have plenty of time for this. To plan out what we _all_ wanted. I am not sure what you imagined, Sam, but I fear it will be less...”

Michael's voice trailed off, unable to find the words. 

Cradling Dean on his lap, Sam smiled at his flock alpha. “I don’t mind how I’m brought in. I never _dreamed_ that I would get this so,” he shrugged, “Never thought about how I wanted it to go. But this? This is what I wanted. This family is all I ever wanted.”

Dean gagged. “Ridiculously sappy, Samantha. Sure you aren’t an omega?”

Sam just smiled and cuddled him closer. 

\--

Michael turned back to the alphas and Dean moved restlessly on Sam’s lap. This was taking forever and Michael was _still_ fucking talking. Didn’t Sam just agree to do whatever they wanted? Dean really wanted to get fucked. Which meant Sam had to get fucked. Or whatever they were going to do now. Which meant they should hurry up and stop talking, fuck Sam, and then Dean. Dean flared his feathers with annoyance, and he was then unwillingly soothed as Sam stroked him with a long, sensuous slide of his own, much as Michael had done earlier. Dean leaned back into it. Fine. Since he had to wait he was may as well enjoy it. And he was! He'd never had the opportunity for any feather on feather action. Having coated his wings practically his whole life, he’d never gotten to experience how fucking _good_ it felt. And it really did feel good. 

But this wasn’t what he wanted. Snarling to himself, and ignoring the way Sam’s wings tightening in warning, Dean flexed his wings, rubbing his primaries over Sam’s, before purring perhaps a little louder than necessary. The response was immediate: the room filled with wings arched high in a dominant display. Dean licked his lips. He wanted that. He wanted…

“Dean!”

Michael called him to order. They were all eager to move this on. But it had to be done right. Sam, their beloved alpha, deserved the best. He would be the last alpha to be brought into their flock. And it was _important_. If they had time, Michael would have taken a week, each of the flock lavishing love and affection on Sam. Showing him how truly wanted and valued he was. 

But Dean happened. 

Which was a good thing. Without Dean they wouldn’t have Sam. And visa versa. Michael shook his head, trying to clear it. It was hard to keep himself focused, let alone the rest of the flock. A certain omega kept ramping up their pheromones, overpowering even the rut scent from the alphas. Which was making it all so much more difficult to make decisions and get things done. And now Dean was glaring at Michael, albeit in a very sexy way… Michael’s eyes narrowed in return. He was going to enjoy putting Dean in his place. But first things first. 

Michael had to be sure.

Although Dean had agreed to join the nest, he wasn’t sure Dean understood what being their omega entailed. And he _had_ to make sure Dean understood. Dean was obviously used to being in control. But it wouldn’t always be like that. You don’t get five dominant alphas - five-ish dominant alphas, Michael amended to himself, eyes sliding to Lucifer – who were just going to roll over and beg. That was Dean’s role. Michael _needed_ to hear that this was what Dean wanted. 

Because once this started, Michael wasn’t sure he could hold back. He certainly didn’t _want_ to hold back. And by the way wings were filling the room, no one else did either.

“Dean. I have to ask you again, to make sure you know what you’re agreeing to. Should you say yes, tonight you will be bound to us forever." 

Dean was mouthing ‘blah blah blah’ along with Michael. Michael fought with himself, wings quivering with the effort of not scooping Dean up and placing him in his arm and putting his mouth to better use, “You’ll be our omega? Our submissive?”

Dean sighed. 

“We’ve been over this so many fucking times!” 

Quicker than Dean’s eyes could follow, Michael was there, in front of him, hand firmly on his chin forcing eye contact. 

“No. We haven’t. We haven’t talked about _this_. We got off to a bad start, and we have managed to come through that, to the point where you also want to join with the nest. And that makes me happy, Dean. _Very_ happy.” And Michael could forgive his lapse in self-control, pushing his hard cock into Dean’s hips, enjoying the small gasp and wiggle the omega gave. From Sam’s stifled groan he enjoyed Dean’s response as well. 

“We already love you. We’ll spoil you and woo you and…”

“And won’t try to control what you do outside the nest.” Lucifer thought back to Dean’s comments about hunting. He could continue if he wanted. Now he would just have more back up if you needed. 

“Much…” Dean didn’t hear, but Lucifer and Gabriel hid their grins. Cas, the alpha with the heart of a mother hen, could barely let the alphas go off alone. Gabriel thought Dean was probably going to find himself with a new hunting partner. Or maybe the three of them – Dean, Sam and Cas - would team up more often. Cas wouldn't stop Dean hunting, but he'd rather be dead than not be there when Dean needed him.

Before Lucifer and Gabriel could really start teasing Castiel, Michael’s wings tensed and quivered with annoyance. It was subtle, but they knew their alpha well, and it was enough that they shut up. 

\--

Michael could understand their need to be joke around and defuse the tension. 

_But this was important._

With a snap of his wings, his focus was back on Dean. 

“So we’ll look after you, _and_ ,” Michael tightened his grip as the omega opened his mouth to argue, forcing Dean’s words to come to a halt, “And _you_ will look after us. But Dean. Once you agree to be our omega, there are no take backs. It's forever. And before this evening is through, every alpha in this room is going to touch you, and taste you. Push you on your back, hold your wings down, and fuck you until they come.” Michael’s breath ghosted across Dean’s ear, before he bit it sharply. 

Dean squeaked. 

“And you’ll do much more than squeak, Dean. I want to hear you moan and sob and beg. I want to see you squirming on my knot, begging for more when it’s already too much. I want to watch Lucifer and Gabriel and Castiel and Sam take you. I want to coat my hands in your oil while my mates fuck you. I want to coat my alphas in your oil and come. And…” Michaels laid a trail of kisses down Dean’s neck, before laying a kiss at the base of his throat. 

“And I want to mark you. So. Be very sure you know what you are agreeing to.”

\--

Dean shifted uncomfortably. He could feel his slick dripping from him, Michael’s words calling to that sweetly submissive part of him. _Fuck_. He… he _knew_ they were alphas. And you heard stories of possessive alphas. But now that he was sitting here being told what _they_ wanted to do? All _he_ wanted to do was drop to the bed and present. He could almost _feel_ Michael’s wings on him… pressing him down, holding him in place while he moaned and tried to move. And he wouldn't be able to. Michael was strong. A quick glance around the room, and Dean bit back a moan. They were _all_ strong. Licking his lips, Dean’s eyes started to glow gold. He reached for Michael, pulling him in for a hard kiss. 

A slight smile teased at Michael’s lips. That was a pretty enthusiastic ‘yes’.

\--

Dean wanted Michael now. Leaning in, he bit and licked at Michael’s lips as he tried to demand entry. Michael was immovable as stone. Hissing a little at being thwarted, he couldn’t stop his little purr when Michael picked him up. 

Who then, to Dean’s intense displeasure, removed him from the bed and placed him gently on a (very comfortable, it must be admitted) seat made of the pillows previously scattered around the bed. Dean stroked them softly. While not as nice as the bed, the colours matched. The pillows matched their feathers. It wasn’t _entirely_ unpleasureable, but he wanted to up there, with them. Preferably with them in him. Huffing, he pushed himself up, only to have Michael grip his wrists and forcing them to his sides. 

Dean struggled, but knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere. Michael had his firm expression on. 

It still didn’t stop him spitting an angry “What?” at his alpha.

“Stay.” Michael ordered. He turned back, to make his way towards Sam, before pausing and facing Dean again. “If you don’t, I’ll have to make sure you stay there.”

Dean’s dick twitched.

\--

Sighing sadly, Dean decided it was completely unfair. He had been extremely comfortable on Sammy’s lap. He’d even been nice and polite and made a (semi serious) effort to reign in his ‘come fuck me’ pheromones. 

And now he was getting a live sex show and expected to do nothing but watch? That seemed incredibly unfair. 

Also unfair was the way Michael just picked him like he weighed nothing at all and moved him off the bed. He manfully tried to repress the smile threatening to corrupt his lips. Oh well. He’d better get used to that. He’d often played around with Sammy, but it had felt like they were much more evenly matched. Now it seemed that Sam’d pulled his strength. That wasn't how they played. Frowning, Dean contemplated possible retributions. 

Sprawling back into the pillows, Dean the action on the bed caught his eye. And wow. They matched the nests feathers? Fucking weird, that’s what it was. But also very opulent. He couldn’t help reaching down and stroking the soft silk. 

Surely he'd only been thinking for a few minutes, but when he looked up again, the bed was a totally different scene. The alphas were arrange around Sam: Cas was kissing Sam. And it looked like Cas knew how to kiss, if the way Sam was panting and moaning was anything to go by. Dean stared at the spit shiny lips, and how swollen they were. Sam's lips looked soft, while Castiel's were a little chapped, probably rough to touch. Sam groaned again. Yes... it seemed like Cas highly skilled with that mouth. 

Or maybe it was Lucifer’s tongue in his ass. Both hands gripped Sammy's ass, spreading them to reveal his pretty hole. Well, Dean imagined it was pretty. At least the image of Lucifer, face buried in Sam's ass was very pretty. 

Sam's moaned against Castiel's lips. Hips shaking. 

Dean couldn't help leaning forward for a better look. Sam's hips twitched, like he didn't know whether to push backwards onto Lucifer's tongue, or forward, where Gabriel and Michael worshiped his cock. And didn't they look like they loved every minute of it. 

Dean licked his lips and reached down to squeeze his own cock, partly as a preventative measure - he didn't want to come _too_ soon - partly just because it felt so damn good. Although he was ready to get down to business, as it were, if he wasn't going to get any action he may as well enjoy the show, and take a good look at what was going to be his... Dean had done a lot of fucking around in his time, but he’d never been with an alpha. And he’d only ever topped. No way to bottom as an omega and not be found out. 

Sliding a loose fist up the length of his cock, his precome easing the way. Vaguely he wondered how it would feel if he coated his hand in his slick... or his oil. Huh. Omega sex seemed like it could get messy. Deliciously messy... Looking over at all the alpha cock, Dean's cock throbbed in his hand. Although they were all lavishing attention on Sammy, the alphas were all _very_ interested in the proceedings, cocks daubing their bellies with precome as they worked Sam over. Dean didn't begrudge Sam the attention. Sam's eyes were glazed, with lust, but also with happiness. He was radiating home and love and just a sense of belonging. His blue-grey wings were shivering, constantly moving to touch each of his alphas, never resting long, fluttering and flittering so no one was left out. Castiel's hand came out to tug firmly at his wing. Dean watched as Sam attempted to regroup, just accept the hands and mouths and wings all over his body. 

No, Dean didn't begrudge Sam any of it. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't tense with exciting and longing. He was going to get to have it all! That was… that was amazing really. Somewhere, in the deepest, darkest depths of his most private and personal thoughts, he’d thought about this, about having a nest. But he never really believed it would happen. 

After all, who would want an omega like him? 

This group of saps, as it turned out. Dean was pretty sure he could wrap them all around his little finger. And wasn't that going to be fun…

Turning his attention back to Sam, he watched as Michael sucked one of Sam’s balls into his mouth. Dean already knew Michael had gorgeous lips and watching has he nibbled gently while rolling the other between his fingers and pulling quite firmly-! Dean’s eye’s flicked to Sam’s face: Sam's mouth was open in a silent moan, head thrown back. Castiel's mouth had moved to Sam's jaw and Dean was certain he could see bruises already forming

So little brother liked a little pain with his pleasure. Eyes shining, Dean thought about exploring his little brother, even as his hand drifted lower, lightly stroking his balls. He idly wondered if he would have Michael’s mouth there tonight. 

An almighty pop caught his attention as Gabriel released Sam's cock. Sam clutched at Gabriel's head, trying to push him forward. Making eye contact with Dean, Gabriel slowly lowered his lips, kissing the tip before taking Sam's leaking tip in his mouth and sucking. Sam collapsed, held up only by the hands on him. Dean felt himself drool, whether at the sight of those lips stretched around Sam, the thought of those lips on him, or his own lips on Sam, he didn’t know. All he knew was he wanted it, and he wanted it _now_. 

\--

Sam’s eyelids fluttered as he Gabriel _sucked_. When he pulled off with a lewd pop, Sam clutched at his head, wanted that mouth right back where it had been. Gabriel resisted, and Sam looked down with hooded eyes. He was sure he wasn’t the only angel in the room who groaned at the string of precome still connecting Gabriel’s grin with his cock. 

“Like that, Samsquatch? I did.” He lasciviously licked his lips. “You taste _damn_ fine.”

He leaned back down, nosing along Sam’s length, before running his tongue along the pulsing vein. Sam grabbed Cas’s face, pulling up from his throat and to his mouth. He didn’t know what came over him… he’d never felt the need to fight Cas for dominance before, but Sam found himself biting at Cas's lip, tongue swooping in as his gasp laid him open, taking control both of Cas and the kiss. Maybe it was Dean. Maybe he felt the need to show Dean that he was strong and could take care of him. 

\--

Dean felt a familiar heat coiling in his belly. They all made such a pretty picture. The way wings interlaced and let go, only to mingle with a different set. Dean bit his lip. Did they really expect him to not touch himself? That would be a cruel and unusual punishment. Also unrealistic. An old hand at self-pleasure, Dean was pretty confident he could get himself off twice during Sam’s initiation. 

Quickly, just to the sight of Sam being pleasured by four alphas, and then more slowly, enjoying it as they took him apart, bit by bit. 

They would, wouldn’t they? Slowly pleasure Sam until he was out of his mind with lust and want and need? That’s what Dean would do. While he wasn’t really sure what the rituals required, he was sure it involved a lot of pleasure. He was just happy knowing he was going to get at least one of those glorious cocks up his ass sooner rather than later. The thought had him groaning, his ass starting to slick up. Wiggling up onto his knees, Dean gripped himself in one hand, the other fluttering down to tease at his hole. 

He didn’t think his groan had been loud, but the suddenly the whole room stopped. 

It was disconcerting being pinned by four whirling red alpha gazes. Sam was still panting and mouthing at the side of Cas's jaw.

It was even more disconcerting to have Cas – Cas! Sweet and gentle Cas! – growl at him, and with a flick of a wrist bind his hands behind his back and the base of his cock with grace. 

“Cas! What the fuck?” Dean didn’t even try to stop the shocked annoyance in his voice. 

Cas just growled at him. “That’s ours, Dean. I know we haven’t had time to go over the rules yet, but this can’t be a surprise.”

Dean sent him his best ‘unimpressed big brother’ look, hoping for a better response. While he and Cas engaged in a staring match, Lucifer intervened.

“Everything about you belongs to us – from the tops of your beautiful wings, to the tips of your toes and everything in between.”

Gabriel took over, with a wicked grin. “And that includes your pretty little cock. Better get used to it, Deano.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh... I wanted to get the chapter after this one completed too, as it completes Sam being brought into the nest, but I have hit a major writing block at the next section, and I hate sitting on things.. 
> 
> so *fingers crossed* I get through it this weekend!
> 
> you may have noted I have changed the number of chapters? well, what can I say, you were all right. Chapters for this story have been in the 2000-2500 word range. I really didn't want to suddenly at two 6000 words chapters. So yeah.
> 
> enjoy :-)


	13. Chapter 13

Now that the attention was on Dean, Sam tried to get his head straight, because fuck! He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had _all_ of them devoting their entire beings to pleasuring him. Maybe it was never? The sex was always great, but he couldn’t recall ever shorting out due to pleasure like that. Sam snorted with laughter. Well, it’s not like he’d remember it if he shorted out. 

Taking a deep breath, Sam steadied himself before turning to face Dean. The laughter which had been bubbling under the surface found its way out Dean’s heartbroken expression. Hearing Sam, it quickly turned into an angry pout. As Dean’s expression was much more _damn I got caught, why are you stopping me you heartless bastards_ as opposed to _why has the cruel alpha bound me hand and cock_ , Sam felt concerns he didn’t know he harboured melt away. Dean was obviously aware of what being the nest omega meant. 

Not that his shock was completely unexpected. _Sam_ had been taken by surprised the first time Cas had turned dominant on him. Barely stopped himself from biting Sam while they’d been fucking on day. It had been weirdly hot. 

Sam’s body flushed. Cas wouldn’t be stopping himself today… None of them would… Bringing his hands up to his throat, Sam allowed his palms to press down. This is where he would be permanently marked. 

Shaking his head, Sam returned his attention to Dean. Who was still looking at Cas as though he could somehow get him to change his mind and unbind him. Foolish, foolish Dean. Cas _was_ the gentlest of alphas. Until you got him in bed. Then he turned into a damn toppy bastard! Despite the pecking order, he managed to pin Gabriel and Lucifer on occasion (sometimes it wasn’t even because they let him!). And it was incredibly hot seeing him try and dominate Michael… 

But with Dean? Hah… Dean was completely outclassed. He was going to have to try very hard to get anything past Cas. And looking at Dean’s hard and leaking cock, he was totally ok with that.

Letting his eyes wander over his alphas, Sam realised this was all new for Dean. The only alpha Dean had spent any time with was Sam. Sam was incredibly unusual as an unmated alpha spending time with an unmated omega. Further complicated by the fact that Dean was living as a beta. Most alphas, even when unmated, were constantly in the company of others, the biological drive to find their flock hard to ignore. Once they’d found their flocks they stayed together, searching until they found their omega. 

_Most_ alphas were dominant. It was one of the reasons courting traditionally took so long. It was important that the mix was right. Too many _highly_ dominant alphas in the nest, and the whole thing fell apart – even with an omega in the mix. 

Omegas were precious. To be handled with the utmost care. There were so few, and flocks desperately wanted to complete their nests. This nest was no different. The underlying compulsion was to get _their_ omega and love them for the rest of eternity. 

Probably not every nest fucked up the way they did. But not every nest was going after a Dean.

So Dean hadn’t really been treated like an omega before. Hadn’t been treated as a precious jewel. Someone to be loved and cherished, coddled and spoilt. And certainly hadn’t been pinned down, and had his bodily control take from him. Not that anyone here was going to turn around and chain him to the bed. At least not permanently. And if the way Dean flushed deep red with arousal was any indication, he was more likely to ask them to do it than run away from it. Sam let his mind drift to images of Dean tied up, presenting that glorious ass to his alphas. Of mounting and… Sam shifted uncomfortably, palming himself, just to relieve the tension. That earned him a growl from Cas, but really was that fair? It was his turn. 

“Wait your turn, Sam.”

Huffing a laugh, Sam obediently dropped his hands. Since when were they mind readers? However, he knew when he was beaten. Unlike Dean. Who was possibly the most stubborn angel in all of creation? Couple that with at least two of the second most stubborn angels, and this could only be exciting. 

\--

“Can we trust you to not touch yourself, Dean?”

Fuuuuuck. Castiel’s gravelly voice seemed to reverberate through him. And of course he couldn’t be trusted! He had a live fantasy in front of him and he was supposed to control himself? 

He sent them his most innocent and trust worthy expression. “Of course you can, Cas.”

Beside him Gabriel snorted. 

“That’s what I thought.”

\--

After ensuring Dean was comfortably and securely bound, Gabriel turned back to the bed. And couldn’t help pouting. 

Sam was on his knees kissing Michael’s cock, while Luci and Cas were on either side, rutting gently into Sam’s blue-grey wings. If that wasn’t pretty enough, Sam – the damn tease – was fluttering his feathers over his brother’s blood-flushed cocks, eliciting the most _delicious_ groans. Dean obviously thought so too, going by the panting and muttered complaints. 

Watching as Sam took Michael in his mouth, Gabriel’s eyes darted to his alpha’s face. Michael, the stoic bastard, just _stood_ there, muscles corded with the effort of staying still for Sam to lavish his attentions in any way he wished. Shaking his head in disgust, Gabriel fluttered up behind his brother. 

Although not as big as Michael’s, Gabriel’s wings were still an impressive size. Laying them Gently against Michael’s, he could feel the tiny twitches as his brother fought to stay still. Licking along his spine, Gabriel lazily rested his bronze wings against the gold.

“Surely the point is to let go, Mikey,” Gabriel whispered in Michael’s ear. “Sam’s giving you a beautiful gift. Doesn’t it feel good, that pretty mouth, wrapped around your cock? It sure looks good. I think so… and Dean thinks so… And just listen to him – he loves it! Of course he does. I know from experience how tasty you are. And I also know,” Gabriel thrust lightly against Michael, feeling his precome smear along the crease of Michael’s ass cheeks, “just how good Sam’s mouth feels.”

Plastered as he was to the alpha, Gabriel could feel when the tension released, small shakes wracking the angel from head to toe. Gabriel licked up the side of Michael’s neck, before grabbing his hair, pulling forcefully so the taller angel dropped down. As soon as it was within reach, Gabriel’s mouth found his mating mark, sucking hard. With a strangled cry, Michael wrenched his hips back, cock popping free of Sam’s mouth. With Gabriel’s wings steadying him, Michael took himself in hand, a few quick strokes and he was coming all over Sam’s face. 

\--

Sam’s eyes were closed, lips parted as he felt the hot splash hit his face. While nice it was nothing unusual, what _was_ unusual was the way Michael grabbed his shoulders, pulling Sam up for a kiss. His wings fluttered as he tried to keep balance, knocking against the angels at his side. Michael licked at Sam’s come coated lips, before kissing a trail down his jaw, his throat, until he hit Sam’s collarbone. With a possessive growl that Sam felt throughout his whole body, Michael _bit_. 

Oh fuck. 

Fuck. 

It felt good. So good. Sam’s body was tight, his cock brushing against his stomach, balls drawn up tight and ready. If someone would just touch him…

Instead he felt Lucifer's hand in his hair, dragging him round. Lucifer’s cock bobbed in front of his mouth, Sam automatically opening his mouth. 

\--

Dean whined. He couldn’t help it. Sammy was so pretty, with Michael’s come covering his face, and then the way he so obediently opened for Lucifer. Shifting uncomfortably, he couldn’t decide if he wanted to be on his knees like Sammy – or maybe _for_ him - or fucking his brother’s face. Both options were so appealing…

Whining again, he caught Gabriel’s attention. The bastard just smirked at him, as if he knew exactly what Dean was thinking. But now that he had his attention, maybe Dean could use it his advantage... 

Cocking his head, Dean slowly bared his neck, hoping for… hoping for what? A reaction of some sort? Maybe if he could entice Gabriel over to him, he could get Gabriel to do _something_? Like maybe remove the cock ring?

Gabriel paused, staring at Dean’s exposed throat. Dean quivered with anticipation, making sure his eyes were downcast, his throat exposed. 

Seconds ticked by, and Gabriel didn’t move. It was a cheap move, but Dean was a desperate angel. Subtly, he flattened his wings, presented the iridescent inner feathers to the alphas eyes. 

Dean wanted Gabriel with him. 

Sure Gabriel could remove the grace bonds with only a thought, but perhaps, hopefully, he was a more hands on type. And Dean _desperately_ wanted those hands. Even if it was but a _touch_ … Gabriel’s soft hand on his dick would be Heaven…

Gabriel’s flickered. His hands paused in mid caress on Sam’s wings. 

Dean was positive he’d hooked in Gabriel.

Dean was a good judge of character. He scoped people out for a living, and knew how to play the game. He had to size people up quickly, and he rarely made the wrong decision, after all, that was how he’d stayed hidden as an omega, even though he lived closely with his alpha brother. So Dean was fairly confident he’d gotten these alphas figured out. And he’d spent much less time with his marks in the past…

Out of the five alphas, Gabriel was the most likely to do what he wanted - he was a soft alpha, who liked those around him to be happy. Dean liked to be happy, so this was going to work well. Sam was a good option too (and he was still feeling guilty. Dean would be milking that for all he was worth!), but Sam was currently busy doing extremely sexy things, which was kinda the sexy problem.

Michael, although he was still fuzzy (and on his knees behind Sam, running his hands through Sam’s feathers, telling him how pretty, how obedient, how wonderful he was), was the stern type. He wouldn’t let Dean get away with much. Because he loved him. Dean made a note to watch Michael: it would be good to figure the nest alpha out a little more. Lucifer’s response would depend on his mood. He liked to cause trouble, and that could definitely work in Dean’s favour. But he was a wild card. A wildcard currently _very_ busy being pleasured by Sam. Sam was obviously incredibly talented. The way Lucifer was panting, fingers clutching Sam’s hair… Dean shook his head. He couldn’t be seduced by Sam’s pretty mouth on Lucifer’s _gorgeous_ cock. Scowling, Dean wished he could wipe the drool from his mouth.

So Gabriel was his best bet.

And now Dean watched as Gabriel’s hands dropped from Sam’s wings. Dean waited as Gabriel slowly made his way towards Dean, pausing just as he reached Dean’s side. Dropping his head, Dean attempted to hide his flush of triumph as shyness. 

The triumph came too soon. Dean cursed when he realised he hadn’t factored in Castiel.

Castiel who physically _carried_ the shorter alpha from Dean’s side, placing him beside Sam. Gabriel still had his eyes on Dean, so Castiel laid his hands over Gabriel’s, moving their entwined fingers to Sam’s feathers. Dean bit back a growl as he watched Castiel lean into the smaller alpha, using his body to press Gabriel into Sam’s wing, telling him to make love to their new nest mate. Gabriel obeyed, the two carding Gabriel’s fingers through Sam’s primary feathers. The gentle reverence in Gabriel’s movement was breathtaking.

For a moment Dean forgot his discomfort. The picture of the five was stunning. It was beautiful and fucking pornographic. _And they were his_. While Gabriel and Michael were gentle in their ministrations, the way Lucifer thrust his hips… 

Dean licked his lips. He could get behind that. Or under that. Whatever.

Dean wiggled again. He just wanted part of it!

He wanted hands in his wings. Firm, strong fingers pulling his feathers, pushing him into place, ready to be fucked.

He whined again, this time drawing Castiel’s attention.

“Wait your turn, Dean.”

But that wasn’t fair! He felt his eyes shift into a squinty eyed glare, ignoring the one he got in return. He didn’t want to wait his turn, and opened his mouth to tell Castiel _exactly_ what he thought of that idea, but before the words were out of his mouth, Castiel was there, firm hand covering his mouth, trapping the words before they could escape. 

Dean petulantly flipped his feathers and attempted to bite Castiel’s finger. 

Castiel dragged him up for a kiss, tongue filling his mouth wings pressing on his until Dean relaxed and submitted with a sigh. Withdrawing, Castiel shot him a hard look. 

“If you can’t behave, Dean, I am more than happy to gag you.”

Dean didn’t know whether to be offended or turned on. Castiel sent a knowing look to Dean’s twitching cock, before fluttering back to the live sex show on the bed. 

Whining quietly to himself, Dean wished he was there too.

\--

Sam hadn’t even noticed the by-play with Dean. Instead he looked up at Lucifer with adoring eyes. He fucking loved his alphas – all of them. And right now his only aim in life was to bring pleasure to Lucifer, even as he felt the fingers in his feathers sending little jolts of pleasure to his very centre. He relaxed further, feeling the tickle of Lucifer’s pubic hair at his nose, before the alpha withdrew, only to snap forward again. 

However, as he caught Sam’s eye, Lucifer’s hips stilled. He pulled back, until just the tip rested in Sam’s mouth. Nodding his permission to Sam’s questioning gaze, Sam shifted his weight forward, sucking at the tip, tonguing the pulsing vein until Lucifer’s hands in his hair forced him forward, away from the sensitive tip. 

“Fuck, Sam! You’re so good… make me feel so good…” Lucifer stared down at Sam’s lidded eyes, his face flushed most becomingly. “But next time… next time you must allow me to return the favour.” 

Lucifer slowly pushed forward again, sighing as Sam swallowed around his cock. Closing his eyes he moved forward, delicate little movements that had Sam convulsively swallowing. It felt so damn good he could stay all day. 

A sharp tug on his wing interrupted his reverie. Castiel, looking flushed and unhappy, growled at him to hurry up. It was surprising, really. It had been different when Lucifer joined. It had only been Michael. But Michael had spent hours licking and biting and touching until Lucifer was a quivering mess. Lucifer really wanted to gift that to Sam. But Castiel was… flicking his wings towards a wriggling, bound omega. 

Oh. 

Lucifer pulled out suddenly, Sam’s mouth still parted around nothing. Too close to stop himself, Lucifer barely had time to grasp his cock, directing it at Sam’s face. Sam was lucid enough to close his eyes, as his face was striped with come. 

Lucifer dropped to his knees, pulling Sam’s face to his, tongue taking in both his and Michael’s essence. “You taste so good, Sammy. But next time… next time it will be me on my knees bringing you to yours.”

He licked his way down Sam’s throat, til he nuzzled Michael’s mark, before skirting across to the other collar bone. He wasted no more time before adding his claim and licking it clean. It happened so fast Sam couldn’t tell whether his pleasure came from the mark or the hands that never stilled in his wings. 

“Sam.” 

Sam’s head wobbled a bit, as he attempted to look at his alpha. 

“Sam.”

Lucifer demanded his attention. Their eyes met, and Lucifer’s glowed, his wings so strong and dominant behind him. Sam licked his lips, and Lucifer flashed a feral grin, before wrapping his arms around Sam and drawing him close. 

“Mark me, my alpha.”

Instincts were a wonderful thing.

\--

Although he would have liked to have enjoyed the glow, the feel of his mate in his arms, his mark on his chest, he was removed with alacrity. He would have grumbled, but Michael replaced Sam, wrapping his arms around him and lapping at the new mark. 

“Four marks, Luci. For alpha marks…” Michael paused in his ministrations, looking up at his brother. A satisfied smiled crossed Michael's face, and he kissed his way up Lucifer’s chest, dropping a kiss on his lips before informing him, “We’re almost complete.”

Lucifer felt the words move through his body. After searching for so long… 

A whimper drew his attention. His head flicked round so fast he knocked Michael in the nose. Ignoring his mates grumbles, he focused on Dean. Pretty, horny, annoyed Dean, whose cock was so flushed it was almost purple. 

“Our little omega wants to play.”

Michael growled, dragging Lucifer back over to Sam. 

“Sam first. Then Dean.”

Lucifer sent Dean a wicked grin, before shaking out his feathers and turning back to Sam, only to be greeted with the sight of Sam messily licking both Gabriel and Castiel. 

No wonder Dean was uncomfortable… 

\--

Sam didn’t know who to suck. Decision making was beyond him, so he just sucked and licked at whatever his mouth could reach. Satisfied moans and harshly whispered encouragement egged him on, although when he reached up to take a cock (Cas’s… it was Cas’s... it had to be, with the taste of Gabriel filling his mouth...), his hand was forcibly grabbed and held to the small of his back. 

“No, no, no, Sam.” Lucifer's lips grazed one ear, while Michael gently bit the other. “That’s not how this goes. Show your brother the way to behave. If I let you go, can you be a good example for Dean? Will you leave your hand there like a Good. Boy.” 

Both Lucifer and Michael thrust against his soft, inner feathers on the last two words. Sam could have come – would have come – but for Michael’s tight grip on his rock hard cock. He couldn’t hold back the little whine at having his pleasure restrained. 

“Do we need to bind you too, Sam?” “I thought you were going to be a _good_ example for your brother?”

Sam couldn’t think enough to respond, but an unexpected thrust from Gabriel caused him to choke – and Gabriel to groan. As he blinked away tears, it was enough to bring him back to himself. He couldn’t really nod – having a cock lodged in your throat did that – but he pressed his hand firmly into his back, garnering whispers of “good boy” “so good” from all around him. He couldn’t help but close his eyes and enjoy the little thrill of pride. 

He was rewarded with Gabriel’s harsh sob, as he pulled out, before coming over Sam’s face. His chin was grabbed and turned, Castiel rubbing himself through the slick covering Sam’s face before Gabriel had even finished. 

“Open,” Castiel growled, pushing at his lips before Sam had time to obey.

Castiel was hot and hard and throbbing in his mouth and Sam didn’t have time to taste _Castiel_ before he pulled back, covering Sam’s face with thick ropes of come. 

Sam wanted to wipe his face, and clear his eyes, but he held his position, face tilted upwards. His patience was rewarded with tongues licking and cleaning and teasing, until he was gently ordered to open his eyes. 

Blinking rapidly, Castiel and Gabriel swam into soft focus. 

“Love you,” Sam managed to choke out. 

Twin grins greeted this, before they exchanged looks, grins deepening into something more possessive. 

“Ready, Sam?”

Without waiting for a response, mouths latched onto his chest, forming mirrored claim marks on his bruised chest. 

He may have screamed. It may have all been in his head. Everything was focused on those two mouths, the feel of teeth followed by tongue… the connection… 

It was too much, and at the same time, not enough. 

“Nearly there, Sammitch,” Gabriel cradled his head, dropping down to Sam’s level. “You look beautiful with our marks, Sam. So beautiful. You ready to claim me too? I want you to. Want to be your mate…”

Needing to further encouragement, Sam latched onto Gabe’s chest, at a point that seemed made for him. Gabriel’s groan was perfect. Gabriel’s taste was perfect. It was all perfect. He bit hard, feeling blood well under his lips. He wanted to lap at the blood, but wasn’t ready to let go. 

Soft hands on his hair, caressing his face. Soft words telling him how perfect, how wonderful, what an amazing alpha. 

Relinquishing his hold, Sam looked up into golden eyes. Gabriel leant down, kissing him gently on the lips, tasting his blood, tasting himself and Castiel and Michael and Lucifer. And though he wanted more, he pulled back, pulling Castiel down until all Sam could was focus on that one spot on Castiel’s chest that called to him. 

“Do it, Sam.”

\--

Sam was floating. 

He lay lax and warm. He’d come harder than he’d ever come before, just from biting Castiel. The moment he tasted Cas’s blood, it was like he was bound on a deep and profound level to the alphas in his flock. Now, he could _feel_ each of his alphas. He could feel how loved, how admired, how lusted after he was. And he knew they could feel him in return. As Sam lay there, supported with hands and feathers and thoughts, he could feel himself settle, his bond with his flock, his mates cementing. 

Sam felt complete.

Almost complete. 

And it wasn’t just him. He could feel the lack, that for each of them there was still _something_ missing. Eyes closed, Sam felt around that empty space. He wanted to fill it. He didn’t want any of his alphas to be missing anything. It didn’t take long for Sam’s eyes to snap open, as realisation stronger than ever before flooded his body. 

It was a Dean shaped hole. They each had a Dean shaped hole to be filled. And until it was filled they could not be a nest.

Sam turned his head, eyeing the bound omega. Dean was flushed – with anger, with arousal it didn’t matter. It was the most wonderful sight he had ever seen.

Sam felt as much as heard the flutter of feathers around him, as wings puffed up in displays of strength of dominance. Now that Sam was one of them, all attention was on Dean. Dean, in turn, sneered, face a mask of disdain. His wings told a different story, fluttering shyly and dropping submissively before rallying into a more dominant form. 

Sam was pulled back against the firm body of Lucifer, into an alpha huddle with Castiel and Gabriel. They all watched, quivering with anticipation, as Michael stalked towards Dean, cock and wings high, the very image of alpha dominance. 

Sam sent a quick look to Dean – Dean who had been unsure and skittish and he’d said yes, but that was before he’d seen them in action. This Dean, this perfect Dean mirrored Michael – wings and cock proud. But even as he watched, Dean’s wings flirted, like a peacock attracting mates. Sam’s breath caught. It was working on him. He was fucking attracted to his brother. He always had been. And now he got to see Dean as he was meant to be seen – bright and beautiful and all omega. 

Like always, Dean seemed to feel Sam’s eyes on him, and he turned, and smiled gently, nodding that he was ok. Sam glared. Always the older brother, always looking out for him, reassuring him that things were fine. Well, that was changing. Starting now, Sam was going to take some of that burden. It was his turn to reassure Dean.

Straightening his shoulders, Dean turned his glare on Michael, who simply raised an imperious eyebrow, ready to out wait the stubborn omega. It took time, but Dean’s discomfort – his hard cock, his slick ass, his need… Dean couldn’t help the soft shift of his wings, the way they flattened, enticing the alpha to press them down, to press Dean down to… 

“Are you ready, Dean? Are you ready to become part of our nest?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters needed to happen. Internal consistency wise? Sam needed to be part of the flock. I am equal opportunity Dean with anyone sort of shipper, but my little heart would have broken if Sam hadn't been part of the family. And so would Dean's! you know it.
> 
> I know that some of you have been frustrated with how slowly this has gone - me too! I had this chapter almost completed and somehow lost the file. That is annoying in So Many Ways. Even worse, it happened to three other stories (one a new one, but that's beside the point). 
> 
> So I kinda lost my enthusiasm along with the 4000 words. 
> 
> so what you have here is only lightly edited (feel free to let me know typos, and I will fix them up), but if I sat on it any longer it was going to take another couple of weeks to get it out. So you can deal with this. 
> 
> any way. Sam is here now. The flock is complete. Next couple of chapters, making it a nest :-)


	14. Chapter 14

Dean wanted to flip his wings and turn his back on the alpha. He really, _really_ wanted to. After all, it wasn’t fair to tie him up and leave him like this – hard, needy, _wanting_ \- and then just expect him to get down on his hands and knees and present his ass. 

But. 

But now they were finished with Sammy (and he’d been right. That was a fucking hot show… sometime in the future he would make them do it again when he could touch himself as much as he wanted), that meant is was _his_ turn. His turn meant he’d finally get lips on him, tasting him, just as he would get to taste them. There would be hands pulling his feathers, oiling him up nice and good, a nice fat cock in his ass, stretching him, filling. And fuck. He _wanted_ all that. He wanted it so much his ass was dripping just _thinking_ about it. 

The question was, did he want that more than he wanted to prove a point?

Dean’s wings fluttered with indecision. His blues and greens reflected off Michael’s gold, and without his permission, Dean’s wings started to preen, showing off their best side, sparkling in the reflected glory. (Dean didn't see the admiration his wings got, that they were glorious in their own right. Dean didn't see a lot). Vain fuckers, Dean thought viciously, blushing at the smile that spread across Michael’s face, watching the play of colour as his wings did their job, attracting his alpha. 

And _then_ , when his traitorous appendages slipped forward, wing tips stroking wing tips, Dean knew his body had his head beat, the rest of him joining his slutty wings. We’ve gotta work on playing hard to get, he scolded them silently. 

Michael growled a throaty growl before his strong, beautiful wings were pushing Dean backwards until he fell on the bed, scattering alphas to the side. Dean went willingly, his wings stroking themselves against Michael’s as they submitted. Michael moved in, close but not touching, his breath tickling Dean’s cheek. Dean couldn’t help but bare his neck and lick his lips with anticipation. 

“Are you ready, Dean?” Michael dropped his voice, the words meant for Dean alone, but given the way the alpha pack on the bed vibrated with excited tension, they all heard. “Look at Sam and Cas.” Michael pulled Dean up, turning him until he could see the two alphas still at the head of the bed. Cas was holding his feather – no, not just holding, cradling it with care and love and _worshipful_ look in his eye. 

Dean bit his lip. He knew Michael felt his wings quiver with uncertainty, strong hands sliding down his wings, in an attempt to soothe a skittish mate. It felt soothing, but it didn’t help. It didn't explain Cas and Sam looking as they did. Dean didn’t _understand_. He knew he was an attractive enough angel – he never had trouble finding a willing bedmate – but he was nothing special, he wasn’t worth all this. 

Castiel’s gesture was filled with a deep and all encompassing love. And that was for him? 

“Of course for you!” Lucifer was in front of him, hand stroking his cheek. Huh. He must have said that out loud… “You are the missing piece of puzzle… our…” Lucifer seemed to side eye the other angels, before dropping his voice, “precious…”

Dean snorted. He couldn’t help it. He was never very good at tense situations and, anyway, “Did you seriously just call me the one ring? The one ring to… Oh!” Dean’s eyes widened, and his wings fluttered. “Fuck, yeah! I can live with that.”

Dean’s grin was pure sunshine, doubts pushed to the side as he puffed up. Lucifer didn’t bother stopping himself from leaning forward and tasting the smile. Dean eagerly met him, mouth opening under the slightest pressure, allowing Lucifer to touch and taste and _take_. Lucifer leisurely explored Dean’s mouth, tongue teasing until a movement behind him drew both their attention. 

Sam and Castiel were assessing the bed again, finding the perfect spot for Dean’s first feather. The two alphas were locked in silent conversation, until Castiel gently placed Dean’s feather on their chosen spot. Sam immediately had his fingers just above it, concentrating, until he felt Dean’s eyes on him. Turning, he made eye contact, then with the happiest look Dean had ever seen on him, Dean felt Castiel and Sam draw on their grace, weaving the feather into the bed. The room was silent, all eyes glued to that one green feather that seemed to glow amidst the gold and bronze and black and white and blue-grey. 

\--

That seemed to be the sign. Between one breath and the next Dean found himself flat on his back, strong hands grasping his wrists, pressing his hands to the bed beside his shoulders. Dean pushed up, and promptly melted into the mattress, feeling the strength in the alpha above him. Michael’s grin filled his vision before he felt the hard lines of the alphas muscular body press into his softer one. For a moment, _again_ , Dean felt nervous and unsure – he’d never done it like this, always been in the one in control. But the alpha seemed to sense his nervousness. While his hands continued to restrain Dean, he raised his body til he was seated on Dean’s thighs, and although his hard cock rubbed against Dean’s as he leant over, Michael’s body was a distant cage, shadowing him rather than pressing against him. Dean missed the warmth of Michael's body, and his Dean’s eyelashes fluttered, not really sure where to look. Would it be rude to stare at Michael's cock, jutting proudly across Dean's belly? Or at the golden wings behind him. Or what if he looked away, looked at the other alphas, the rest of his nest? What was ok?

Instead of filling the tense silence, Michael just looked at the omega beneath him. 

Dean was beautiful. Dean was beautiful and _his_. Head dropping, Michael nuzzled against Dean’s unmarked throat, sucking gentle kisses down to the middle of his chest, pausing at the place Michael’s mark would eventually go. 

Michael could feel Dean’s nervousness. Father, they could all feel Dean’s nervousness. Michael was unsure what brought it on. Dean had been cocky up until a few moments ago. And it wasn’t being overpowered – Michael couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that crossed his lips. Dean melted beautifully, his body opening beautifully, his wings spread, asking for his touch…

Pressing down on Dean’s wrists – a silent order to keep them in place, Michael let his hands drift to the top of Dean’s wings. It was a beautiful arch, full of the greens that so matched Dean’s eyes. Shifting his body, he noted the way Dean’s wings looked stretched on their bed – their mating bed – the way his wing tips seemed to caress the bed, the feathers of him and his fellow alphas. 

Theirs. Dean was _theirs_ , and lying submissive and ready for Michael to claim. 

Ready and nervous. 

“Have you ever done this before, Dean?”

Dean looked slightly trapped. Michael arched a questioning brow at him, but from behind him he heard Sam’s quietly gasped breath. 

Sam understood. Alphas were very… territorial... over their omega. And Dean had been an absolute slut. His heart went out to his brother, who wasn’t feeling cocksure and confident now. Just a few hours ago he’d rubbed his escapades in their face, a beta who intimately knew the body of other betas and omegas. But Dean wasn’t an omega in hiding now, he was part of something much bigger. He was the omega that completed their nest. Part of Sam – the unbridled alpha part – was angry that Dean has played around. Another part of Sam – the part that loved his brother unconditionally – soothed the alpha in him: Dean was now theirs. He wouldn’t lay with an angel outside the nest ever again. 

Sam’s hand drifted to his chest, fingers dancing across his new scars. His flock. A muffled squeak on the bed, and Sam’s eyes were once more on Dean, on the way he panted, waiting for Michael to do something. Sam loved seeing Dean like this: an omega waiting, gasping for their alphas touch. And still so unsure. Sam looked around him. He felt more than saw the intense joy in the room, the feeling that this was right, that Dean was _right_.

Dean’s past didn’t matter. Not when his future was their future. 

And right now their future was tense and distressed. 

So Sam crawled onto the bed, shaking off hands which went to keep him back. Sure, _traditionally_ no alpha other than the flock alpha took to the bed until the first bite was made. But theirs was not a traditional flock. Dean was not a traditional omega. And Dean was his brother who needed Sam’s reassurance.

Ignoring Michael’s growl, Sam pushed himself beneath Dean, lifting his body until he could lay Dean against his chest. Michael’s lips were twisted in a growl, but Sam just leaned forward and kissed his alpha over Dean's shoulder, angling his head to a submissive tilt, kissing and licking at his lips until Michael relaxed with a huff of laughter. 

Caught between the two alphas Dean felt trapped by more than their bodies. He knew how alphas felt about omegas fucking other angels. Especially _their_ omega. Virginity was valued (although in Dean’s mind virginity was overrated commodity, because Dean didn't care who his partner had been with when they were in his bed, focused on him The double standard was especially frustrating, as alphas fucked around with each other like there was no tomorrow). But even though he’d told them he’d played around, and he was in no way ashamed of his past, that was before they’d even started to bond. Now he was uncertain.

He started to struggle. He just wanted to get free now. This was the point where they realised he wasn’t right for them. But to his surprise Sam – Sam! – held him firm, nibbling at his ear.

“He’s never been with his nest, Alpha.”

Sam stroked his hands down Dean’s tense arms, willing him to hear the truth of his statement. Dean’s past didn’t matter. His future – their future – was the important thing. Michael seemed to agree. With one swoop of his wings he was off Dean, sitting upright against his heels. He struck a majestic pose, teasing a giggle from the omega before he pulled Dean up, cradling him in his arms.

“Ours, Dean. Forever.”

Michael stroked his head, brought his wings round to embrace him, pulling him in close and safe. Dean sighed at the warmth, letting his eyes close at the feelings of _warm_ and _safe_ and _loved_.

“We love you Dean. Now and always.”

Dean nuzzled into Michaels neck, following the same path Michael had on him. Kissing down until he reached a point he wanted to nibble. As his teeth scraped Michael’s skin, he felt the alpha’s breath catch, wings trembling against his back.

And with that, Dean’s confidence was back. He kitten licked a long line across Michael’s collar bone, stopping to explore the pits and crests of the alpha marks collaring him. Behind him, Michael’s wings fell away. Dean felt his own rise, sure and strong and his lips and tongue pulled appreciative moans and hisses from his alpha.

But Dean didn't know the rules, and one bite too hard found him flipped around and on his back, Michael’s body pressing into his. _Finally_ that strong body covered him, golden wings flaring high in a magnificent display of strength and dominance. Dean’s wings flared daringly in response, but Michael growled again before finally - _finally_! – pressing Dean’s wings to mattress. Dean shivered at the sheer strength, the display causing his cock to jump between them, his ass to start leak even _more_ slick. Biting his lip, Dean felt the smooth glide of Michael’s feathers mingling with his own. He couldn’t help preening as he heard the admiring noises around him, taken with the mix of peacock and gold.

Michael ignored the sounds around him, too busy feeling all that was Dean. Dean was under him – right where he belonged.

“Dean…” Breathing deeply, Michael could smell _Dean_. Apple pie and vanilla and cinnamon. And at this moment: sex. Dean was sex personified. His primary feathers were fluffed, his wings were spread wide, just _begging_ for Michael to press into them more, to prove he was a strong alpha, worthy of mating such a fine omega… And he smelt of slick. The heady scent of an omega welcoming his alpha.

“Oh Dean. So ready. So ready for me. Such a _good_ omega you are. I didn’t even need to touch you.”

Transferring both Dean’s wrists to one hand, Michael pressed them above his head. As Dean stretched he arched his back, pebbled nipples dusky pink against his freckled skin. Growling, Michael bit one nipple, increasing the pressure until Dean cried at. He then lathed it was his tongue, until Dean was wriggling beneath him.

And those freckles… Michael longed to kiss each one, to taste each one. Were they all the same? How would Dean react? Which ones would make him squirm and beg for more. Michael was tempted for a moment, until he felt someone’s feathers trail down his spine.

Right.

Claiming.

Nest mate.

Nest _omega_.

Michael and Dean would have time in the future for a thorough exploration. Now was about something different. With a soft sigh, Michael kissed the freckles in front of him before letting his had drift down Dean’s body, along his ribs and waist, before following the flare of his hips.

“So beautiful Dean.”

He let his fingers drift along, lifting himself up, licking his lips at the way Dean’s hard cock followed his movements, batting against Michael's stomach.

“Enjoying this, I see.”

Dean didn’t answer, just wriggled slightly. Michael frowned, but didn’t demand an answer – he hadn’t phrased it as a question, and maybe Dean was overwhelmed. But by all that was holy, he was looking forward to training his feisty omega.

As if reading his mind, Dean opened his eyes, flashing a challenging look in his direction. Michael grinned toothily. Dean was perfect.

\--

Michael’s mouth was Heaven, Dean decided. And he wanted more of it. All over him. He’d never wanted it before, to have someone taste him in such a way, but the way he teased a trail down Dean’s chest, stopping at his hardened nipples, biting them into greater relief… it felt so good. Michael’s tongue soothed away the sting too soon, and Dean was hard pressed to keep his whimper of disappointment back. 

But soon enough Michael’s hand was drifting down his body, following the curves he’d fought so hard to hide. Soon enough it was drifting between his legs – avoiding his cock, which was still rock hard and leaking despite the cock ring – brushing his balls before teasing at the edge of his leaking hole. Michael gently ran two fingers around the rim. 

“Do you need me to prepare you, Dean?”

Dean blinked? Why the fuck was Michael asking questions now? He just wanted something in him… the fingers teasing at his sensitive rim would be a fucking good start. 

Dean’s look must have been good, because Michael grinned, before trailing his fingers back up Dean’s body, this time nudging the Father forsaken cock ring. This time he did whimper. This only had the effect of deepening Michael’s dimples. A good look, to be sure, but _not_ the response he wanted. 

Michael made his way up Dean’s body, resting on him once more. Slick soaked fingers pressed at his mouth (and wasn’t that embarrassing. Michael hadn’t even pushed into him, just teasing), pushing until with a sigh Dean opened his mouth, allowing entrance. Michael played with his tongue, chasing it around Dean’s mouth until he caught it pulling and pushing thoughtfully. 

“When I ask you a question, I expect an answer, Dean.”

Removing his fingers, Michael instead filled Dean’s mouth with his tongue, pushing deep licking the slick from Dean’s mouth. Pulling back, he placed a kiss at the side of Dean’s mouth. 

“Delicious. When we have time, the things I am going to do to you… I think I could lick you for hours.” He added thoughtfully. “If you taste this good here," and Michael ran his tongue gently over Dean's lips, "Imagine what it will taste like from the source... But that isn’t for now." Michael shook his head, before pinning Dean with his stare once more. "Now I want to fuck you hard and deep, Dean. I want to be so deep inside you I can’t tell you from me. Do you want that Dean?”

Dean felt a gush between his thighs. He tried to squeeze them together, but Michael was a solid and immovable. All alpha. A frown crossed the alphas face, and he tugged Dean’s head back, exposing his throat, and growling into it. Dean gulped. He hadn’t meant to displease his alpha. 

“I said, Dean, do you want that.”

Dean swallowed again, but answered steadily enough. “Yes… yes, Michael.”

Growls turned to purrs, and Michael nipped gently at the skin. He paused there a moment, breathing in the scent of omega, before releasing Dean’s hands, bringing both his hands to Dean’s face, cupping it gently. 

“I’m going to claim you, Dean. Do you need me to prepare you. You feel wet and loose,” Michael’s breath caught. Dean had felt soft and warm against his fingertips. “So loose I could take you now with no prep. And I want that. I want to fuck you knowing that my cock is the first thing that’s been in that glorious ass. But…” And Michael took a deep breath. “But if you need my fingers, if you need to stretch you so that…”

Dean interrupted. “No! I don’t need that. Michael – alpha! – I just… want… need…” Dean took a deep breath. “Please alpha, fuck me. Claim me. Make me yours!”

Michael needed no further invitation. Rearing up, he grabbed Dean’s thighs, pushing them high until his ass rolled off the bed. Dean flailed a little, wings flapping, before being pinned by Michael’s wings. Taking a deep breath, Dean forced himself to relax: he was completely exposed to his alpha, ass high in the air, wings spread out, all for Michael. This was where he wanted to be.

Michael took his time. His blood thundered through his body, pooling in his rock hard cock, which throbbed along to his beating heart. Without realising it, Dean’s head had shifted, his throat exposed to his alpha. Everything about Dean was his for the taking. 

“You’re beautiful, Dean.” Michael shifted forward, rubbing the tip of his cock against Dean’s wet hole. The smooth slide was almost too much. “You feel so perfect. Do you know how perfect you are?” Dean whimpered, but like the good omega he was didn’t move. “Made for me, Dean. Made for us.” Michael felt his self-waver, as his cock caught on Dean’s rim, the tip just sliding in. So hot and smooth and welcoming. Before he lost all thought, Michael willed away the cock ring. “And now your mine.”

Michael slammed his hips forward, filling Dean in one easy movement. 

Beneath him, Dean came, untouched, covering both Dean's and Michael's bellies. 

Yes, Michael thought desperately trying to hold back. Dean was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmm. Well, sorry about the wait. I’ve just moved back to Australia, so packing and finishing up my job and all that sort of stuff was taking it’s toll. I swear I slept only 2 hours a night for the past few weeks. Definitely looking forward to making that up. But in an effort to get this out it is now way past my bedtime (again), so it is barely edited, and also unbeta’d. I will have another read through when I finish the damn story, but in the meantime if there are glaring errors let me know and I will fix them. Otherwise enjoy. 
> 
> Now, chapter notes :-) I know many of you were unhappy with all the Sam, but I liked those chapters too, because a big thing for me in this story was that they were (are) a flock, and so the alphas love each other too. Is Dean important? Absolutely! But the flock and nest dynamics are (to me) very important too. But I hope you rabid Dean girls are happy with the Dean focus in this chapter. Because it is all about Dean. (and the rest of the story too). I am liking being back to Dean too. Love him <3
> 
> I know some of you are going to hate where I left it. But it’s the right place to break that chapter. The only thing I am not sure now is if there are one or two more chapters. But don’t worry, if there are two I will post them at the same time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this on the kink meme already, this is quite different. But better I think!
> 
> thank you to [12rosesofautumn](http://12rosesofautumn.tumblr.com/) for the beta <3

CHAPTER 15  
Dean died. And it wasn’t just a little death. Even now he’s pretty sure that all feeling is lost from the waist down. 

Shifting a little, Dean was heartened to realise he _hadn’t_ lost all feeling in his lower half. In fact there were still body fire work displays going on. Rocking, he found his movement severely hampered by the cock in his ass. 

And he felt full. Amazingly full. Wonderfully, marvellously, undeniably full. Touched in places he’d never been touched before. He should have done this decades ago! What took him so long?

Opening his eyes, Michael’s face hovered above him. Oh. Yeah. Alpha. Possessive, protective, omegas are forever alphas. A little tremor rocked his body as the knowledge finally sunk in. Dean had joined a nest. Dean was home.

Dean would have expected Michael to immediately dominate him, and just fuck him into the mattress. Instead he gave Dean time to get comfortable. Dean clenched his ass experimentally, moaning a little at the way Michael’s cock jerked inside him, rubbing him so deliciously. He was rewarded with a groan and a nip to his chin from his alpha. Well that was nice. Wondering how much control Michael would cede, Dean wrapped his arms around his alpha, pulling him down. 

Not much control, Dean decided, as Michael took one shoulder and him in a firm grip, effectively pinning him in place.

“I want…” 

Michael was firm. “Not yet, beautiful. Not quite ready to knot you yet.”

Dean was totally ok with that, softening in Michael’s hold, feeling his wings flatten, exposing his sensitive under feathers to whatever Michael wanted. So that meant soon Michael would…

Dean’s eyes widened and Michael was forced to restrain Dean, who suddenly seemed intent on escaping. 

“Dean?”

He wasn’t sure what had happened? One moment Dean was beautifully pliant, the next fighting as if Michael intended harm. Michael stared worriedly into eyes that flashed murder. 

“Knot me? I already have a fucking _baseball bat_ shoved up my ass! And sure _that_ feels good, but there’s no fucking way anything else can mmmphh!”

Michael silenced him with a gentle kiss. He kept his mouth light, his body still, patiently waiting for Dean to relax beneath him. Only when Dean was once more soft beneath him did he deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue into Dean’s mouth even as he pressed his cock deeper into Dean, capturing the grunts and groans with his mouth. 

“You were made for it, Dean.” Dean went to shake his head, but Michael’s hand on his chin held him in place. “Made for my knot. Bet you’ll come again, Dean, when you’re stretched even wider. You’ll be so _full_ of me, Dean, you won’t be able to _think_ of anything else… I’ll fill you up, Dean, fill you until come drips down my thighs, and then you’ll beg to be fucked again. Would you like that, Dean?” 

The words worked: Dean’s softened cock gave an interested twitch, his hips jerking. Michael rocked into it, bucking against him, swivelling his hips to touch Dean just so - 

“Ah!!!”

Michael felt such power. Such a small thing could bring his omega such pleasure, make him melt. And Dean was magnificent: eyes closed, face flushed and head tipped back as he tried to fuck himself on Michael’s cock. Before Michael could get too lost in looking, Dean reached up, wrapping his arms around him and drawing him in close. Michael allowed it, followed the movement, until his mouth landed beside Dean’s ear. He proceeded to stroke Dean’s head, whispering filthily about what was in Dean’s immediate future, whispering until Dean was a writhing, panting mess between them. 

“Please… Alpha, please!”

Swallowing Dean’s words with his lips, Michael felt a pang of regret. Dean begged so prettily. He wanted more: Dean strung out and needy, _begging_ for completion. He promised himself later he would get his fill. Even as Dean’s broken voice had sent blood rushing to his cock, he ground himself against Dean, feeling the drag of his knot catching Dean’s rim. 

“Dean.”

Dean didn’t want to listen to Michael. He just wanted to _feel_. He shamelessly rubbed his feathers against Michael’s sensitive under feathers, but despite an indrawn breath and involuntary thrust of his hips, Michael’s voice deepened with his alpha, even as his hands moved down, digging into Dean’s hips. 

“Dean.”

Michael’s voice cut through, focusing Dean as he finally dragged himself out of his lust induced haze. Sure, he would obey his alpha. But he didn’t have to like it. Glaring at Michael, he tried to form words. And failed. Michael’s stare seemed to overwhelm him. As he stared back, he felt a new pressure, something catching against him, pushing against him, while a palm cupped his neck, inexorably drawing him forward, until Dean’s nose was at his alphas throat, and he could clearly scent him: Michael was all _sage_ , _frankincense_ , _fireworks_ , and _home_. Dean nuzzled against his alphas throat, nipping and licking, tasting, licking his way down until he _had_ to stop. He worried at the point, satisfaction thrumming through his body as the spot readily coloured. 

But he wanted more. Looking through his lashes he caught Michael’s eye. The alpha was all toothy grin and barely restrained violence. Hands drifting back to Dean’s hips, Michael’s squeezed again, keeping the omega in place. Readying himself, he looked at Dean. 

“Dean.” 

Michael’s voice was a command Dean had no intention of disobeying. 

“Bite.”

While his mind questioned the order (because he didn’t remember discussing this bit), his body suffered no such confusion. Dean leant forward, finding that spot directly below Michael’s throat. 

He bit. 

Hard. 

\--

Teeth met skin, and the moment Dean’s teeth drew blood, Dean came. Hard. Dean bit harder, his whole body tightening until with a growl Michael thrust hard, pushing his swollen knot past Dean’s rim, until he felt himself lock into place. Even as his cock gave its first mighty twitch, painting Dean’s insides with the first strokes of white, Michael felt the bond fall into place. Well, half the bond. He could feel Dean, knew he was there, but it was like seeing him through toffee.

Teeth bared, and wings arched high, Michael wanted nothing more than to press Dean down and mark him, claim him completely. 

But he couldn’t.

Not yet. 

It took great self-control to hold himself back, to keep wings and teeth to himself. He hungrily eyed Dean’s unmarked throat. Taking a deep breath, he scented the air, the scent of his alpha mates both calming and rage inducing: he finally noticing where they were, practically touching Dean. He couldn’t prevent the growl that reverberated throughout the room.

They’d drawn close as the scent of their alphas blood and omegas pleasure filled the room, scattering as Michael’s growl filled the space. Dean didn’t notice. His wings flicked lazily, the aftershocks of pleasure leaving him somewhat uncoordinated – and still wanting. Although he’d come, coating both his and Michael’s bellies, his cock was still hard, quivering with anticipation. Taking advantage, Michael shifted his weight forward, pushing deeper. 

“Dean…”

Dean blinked, his attention returning to alpha above him – and tied to him, Dean thought to himself, torn between stunned, smug, and what the fuck. He experimentally clenched his muscles, shivering as Michael ground against him. It felt different now they were knotted. He was full, but not too full. Fuck Michael and his being right. 

Michael’s response to Dean’s movement was immediate: golden wings arched high and _big_ above them. Dean had no time to admire them before they were pressing Dean’s into the bed. Dean pushed against them, felt their strength and weight. And purred. Michael was strong, as the flock alpha should be. Dean was going nowhere until Michael released him. 

“Alpha…” he whispered. 

It was only Lucifer and Gabriel combined strength that kept him from claiming Dean then and there. Lucifer’s wings caught his, pulling him back, while Gabriel thrust his body between them. 

“Maybe not tease the feral alpha, Dean-o?”

Lucifer was busy whispering in his brother’s ear. “For the nest, Michael. You’re nest alpha because you are strong. Dean is yours, but ours too. You have to wait brother, for all your mates you have to wait. Please remember, Alpha.”

It took a while, and it was only the overwhelming scent of alpha in distress permeated, of his Luci and Gabe and Cas and Sam that he calmed. (Dean was too busy being filled with come to feel distressed. Something Sam took note of. That could be helpful when Dean was in a bad mood.) Once Michael was confident he could trust himself to taste Dean and not claim him, once his _brothers_ trusted him, he took to nuzzling at the base of Dean’s throat, mirroring where Dean had bitten him. 

Tipping his head back, Dean exposed the long line of his throat, hoping Michael would take the hint and bite. But Michael had his alpha under control, and instead continued to nuzzle, before licking his way down to Dean’s nipples – and biting _them_ which felt fucking fantastic, but it wasn’t the bite Dean wanted!

“Do you know why when you bite, you bite right here, Dean?” Michael’s hand traced the claim mark, fresh and bruised on his chest.

Dean just blinked. Michael smiled, before leaning down to kiss Dean, biting his lip gently as Dean continued to writhe on his knot. 

“Your bite represents your place in the nest. As the omega - _our omega_ ,” and even had Father commanded it, Michael couldn’t have kept the possessive pride from his voice, “You’re central to us. From this moment, you will have all our love and protection.” 

Dean’s eyebrows snapped down. He could pull himself from pleasure to counter an affront to his masculinity. He was no shrinking omega, needing to hide behind his alphas. Michael smiled indulgently, answering the look. “And you look after us. We’re a _family_ , Dean. Forever.”

Michael pensively rubbed his mark. Dean was sure he felt an answering shiver through his body. “Your marks represent the alphas roles. On the outside,” firm thumbs massaged just beneath his collarbones, “We have our alpha warriors. Their wings are big enough to cover us all, Dean. You’ll never lack protection.” For the first time Michael glanced around, making sure to make eye contact with each of his alphas. They now felt calm, and Michael couldn’t help but bask in the hope and happiness and _love_ that now filled the room. His flock. His nest. “None of you will.”

Turning his attention back to Dean, he felt the alphas move towards the bed, surrounding them. Wings gently brushed against his – and Dean’s, if his full body shivers were anything to go by. Michael massaged his way lower, thumbs now caressing where Sam and Castiel’s bites would be. “And our beta warriors. They are young, but no less important in our nest Dean. Don’t let their youth fool you – they are all alpha. And all of us would give our lives to love and protect you.”  
Wrapping Dean in both his arms and wings, Michael shifted them, not even breathing heavily as raised himself to a seated position, settling Dean firmly on his lap. While admiring his alphas strength, a breath was punched from his lungs as gravity helped to seat him even further on Michael’s cock. Releasing Dean from his arms, and easing his wings away, Michael ran his feathers through Dean’s, laughing when Dean hissed as he stroked against the grain. Someone was behind him though, fingers soothing until they were once more aligned. 

“Beautiful…” the word was whispered and reverent. Dean couldn’t help puffing his wings a little, holding them firm and proud until someone nudged his oil gland, barely touching it, and it positively _gushed_. 

Really? His wings fluttered shyly, a total contrast to the scowl on his face. It was embarrassing. The damn things seemed to have a direct link to his emotions. That fucking sucked. 

As Dean’s eyes darted away, Michael scowled. Dean was caught on his knot and _still_ not completely focused on him. Tugging firmly on the wing closest, Michael demanded his omega’s attention. Dean squirmed (oh that felt nice) and glared. And blushed. Oh… his little omega was embarrassed. Michael grinned toothily at him, before lifting his hand, dripping with oil, and delicately taking one finger into his mouth. 

Dean wasn’t the only angel unaffected by his little display. 

“Your body knows what it wants.” Michael’s breath tickled his ear. “You’re creating enough oil to anoint all your alphas. _All your alphas_ , Dean. Can you feel it dripping down your back? Pooling here?” Michael palmed Dean’s ass. As he spread his cheeks, Dean did feel his oil dripping down his crack. Dipping a finger in the oil spill on his lap, Michael ran a gentle finger around the base of his cock, pressing against his knot, where he and Dean were joined. Dean couldn’t really move, tied to his alpha as he was. And if he could, well, his ass was dripping with slick. It wasn’t like he needed extra glide. 

But the oil… the oil was important. It was part of an omega’s gift to the nest. Michael couldn’t control the flash in his eyes, or the flare of his wings as he watched his alphas behind Dean, run their fingers though Dean’s feathers, coating their hands in their omega’s oil. Gabriel turned, giving Cas a lazy handjob, occasionally reaching back to tug on Dean’s wing, collecting more oil before returning to Cas’s straining cock. 

Dean shuddered, and Sam was revealed behind Dean’s head: Sam’s expression was focused, and Michael followed his hands, watching as they caressed the outer curve of Dean’s wing. 

“Those are Sam’s hands on you.” Lucifer whispered in Dean’s ear. “Doesn’t it feel good? I love it when Sam grooms my wings. Such big strong hands. They look like big, strong hands, don’t they?”

Dean choked, and then whined as Sam’s hands dropped from his feathers, before biting back a curse as Sam firmly massaged his oil gland. 

“Fuck! Sammy!”

But Sam’s hands were gone before he could do much more than curse, leaving him bereft. Dean whined pathetically, before they were replaced, and the touching and teasing continued. Closing his eyes, Dean gave a contented sigh, leaning into Michael’s chest, relaxing into his feelings as well: not only of being full (deliciously full of cock), but of the how _loved_ he felt. Dean had hidden his wings his whole life. For a very long time, Dean had been the only one to touch and groom his wings. This… this was paradise. 

But rather than leave him be, let him fucking _luxuriate_ in his first time of being himself, Michael decided to continue the conversation. 

“Do you know what Sam’s doing now? Can you see him? Sam’s…” Michael broke off on a low groan. “He’s behind me now. Grooming my feathers. With those beautiful hands. Hands covered in your oil, Dean.”

Dean felt his breath catch. He’d never thought of… never imagined doing something like that. He’d never really given his oil any thought, having spent his time _suppressing_ it. And now? To have it used like this, to make his mates? It was so unbelievably intimate. And so fucking sexy. The flock alpha, taking on Dean’s scent… A light touch on his belly, and Dean’s focus was back on Michael. 

Dean eyes widened with shock. 

“Michael…!”

\--

Michael drew his fingers through the mess on Dean’s belly, bringing his fingers to his mouth, making sure to clean every last drop from his fingers. Michael’s smile turned feral as Dean’s eyes darkened, watching the alpha suck his fingers clean. Removing his fingers, he rubbed them gently over Dean’s lips parted, his cock throbbing once more as Dean’s pretty pink lips parted. He replaced his fingers with his mouth, tongue insistent as he forced his way in, claiming space. Dean could taste himself on Michael’s tongue, and it was strange. Of course he’d tasted his own come before, but it seemed to taste different… Sweeter?

As if reading his mind, Michael broke the kiss. “It’s because you’re becoming ours.”

Michael kept Dean’s eyes as he lazily swiped his fingers across Dean’s belly. This time, he brought his hand to his chest, rubbing it in. Feeling his breath catch, Dean watched, entranced, as his alpha rubbed Dean’s spend into his mating marks. 

Fuck that was hot. 

\--

Michael continued rubbing Dean’s come into his belly, occasionally moving his fingers to Dean’s mouth, watching the way he sucked, and sucked harder when his feathers were stroked just right. Once Dean’s belly was clean, he moved his hands across the mess on his own, letting the scent of Dean permeate his very pores. 

Dean was boneless, and would have collapsed were it not for the bodies pressed against him, as hands groomed his wings, caressed him while collecting oil to groom Michael’s wings. Even at the thought Michael preened, earning him a sharp tug from Lucifer who’d just got a face full of feathers. 

“Lucky we’re done, Michael. Another face of feathers and I would have had to put you in time out.”

Grinning lazily, too relaxed to rise to the bait, Michael just informed his brother he was impatient. “You’ll get your turn soon enough, Luci.”

Lucifer just sniffed, dropping Michael’s wing tip to go and place himself in Sam’s arms. Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer, enjoying the weight of him. Truth be told, Sam was enjoying a lot of things. All six of them were on a bed – their mating bed. Dean had made the first mark, accepting them. The room smelt of debauchery, and the sight of Dean squirming on Michael? Well, that was quite delightful as well. Soon… soon that’s where he’d be. Buried deep in his brother. In the meantime, he would just enjoy the show. 

\--

Cock finally spent, Michael felt his knot deflate. While he would have liked to stayed there, wrapped Dean’s tight heat, he didn’t even have time to catch his breath before Lucifer was beside him, black wings arrogantly held above Michael, attempting to dominate the space. 

Dominate his _alpha_.

Michael growled at his mate, and after a tense moment Lucifer lowered his wings – slightly – and bared his throat – slightly – displaying Michael’s claim. But it was enough. Lucifer found himself dragged into a lip biting kiss. He willingly opened up, it wasn’t like he didn’t like Mikey kissing him… but he was impatient. He wanted to get his cock into Dean and… 

“Ah!”

Lucifers eyes glazed over as Michael bit down on their mating mark. 

“Fuck, Mikey! Are you going to do that to everyone?”

A feral smile flashed across the alphas face. 

“Good idea. I might just do that. But only to the uppity alphas.”

Gabriel snorted (that meant Cas), and Lucifer growled softly, while Michael laughed at him. 

Michael didn’t _need_ to establish dominance over Lucifer. No one was in any danger of forgetting who was nest alpha. He just enjoyed it. With a pat to Lucifer’s behind, and a swift tug on his wing, Michael turned his attention back to Dean, rubbing his back gently. 

“Thank you, Dean. Thank you for accepting me as your alpha, for making my flock a nest. You've made me very happy. I look forward to later, when I can take the time to pleasure you like I want. Unfortunately that’s not for today.” Michael sounded as regretful as he felt. “For now, sweetheart, time to move you. Luci’s ready.”

Dean wasn’t paying attention. He’d been so busy whining about the lack of wing love, he’d missed the dominance displays. Michael felt his feather ruffle, but in anticipation rather than displeasure. They’d have to work hard to impress Dean. Michael couldn't wait. Feeling his cock stir again, he regretfully eased out. Now wasn't the time. Today wasn't the time. There would be time enough for the challenge later. 

Dean winced at the feeling of Michael’s cock slipping free, blushing as slick and come oozed from his well fucked ass, coating his thighs. Sniffing, Dean realised it was fresh slick. That was worse. He avoided looking at Michael, instead letting his eyes wondered around the room, taking in the various alphas until they finally landed on Lucifer. Who looked magnificent, arms crossed, cock proudly slapping his stomach, wings just as ridiculously high. Under any other circumstance, Dean would have been more than interested, however…

“I can’t have more sex,” he grumbled. Although the burning in his belly told him maybe he wanted it. 

Lucifer laughed, the sound ringing loud and clear through their nest. 

“Pretty sure you can, Dean. Also pretty sure you’re gonna love it. Every. Fucking. Second.” Lucifer paused, another grin lighting his face. 

Michael pulled the closest body in for a hug. As Sam settled in his arms, Michael reflected that it had been a long time since Lucifer had been so unashamedly happy. Sexy, satisfied, pleased. But not innocently happy. Well, perhaps innocent wasn't an apt description. Was it innocent when you were planning on fucking your new mate into the mattress? 

Not that it mattered. Dean was theirs, and if there had ever been any question as to whether Dean was the right omega (which there hadn’t), Lucifer’s laugh would have allayed all uncertainty. 

\--

Lucifer gently gathered Dean arms as Michael slowly - too fucking slowly, if you asked Lucifer - moved from the centre of the bed, making space for the pair. As Lucifer comfortably settled himself and Dean, his eye fell on a splash of colour, and he felt the first real jolt of possessive affection. 

While grooming Dean’s and Michael’s wings, each coloured feather that had dropped had been woven into the mattress. The more emerald and turquoise and azure and jade, the more Dean was becoming the heart of the nest. Only if Dean was comfortable would he drop his feathers. The meaning was clear: Dean wanted this. 

Lucifer's cock throbbed. 

Omega.

Dean. 

Dean was _theirs_. 

Dean was _his_. 

His possessive thoughts were interrupted by Dean batting pitifully at his hands. 

“Luci,” he whined, flashing wide eyes at him. "Later?" 

Ah fuck. So cute. How were they lucky enough to get the cutest omega in all of creation?

“Please, I can’t. ‘M tired and I just came. _Three fucking times_. Even _I_ need recovery time.”

Lucifer laughed again. “No, no, my little darling. Perk of being the nest omega.” He ran a find down Dean’s cock, lying soft against his thigh. At Lucifer's gentle touch, however, it declared itself completely interested. “You’ll always get hard for your alpha.”

Dean looked equal parts mortified and fascinated. “But I still can’t come like a champion every time...”

Lucifer grinned, pulling Dean in for a hug, whispering in his ear, "Are you sure about that? Wanna try?"

Dean may have responded, but Lucifer didn't notice, distracted by the scent of Dean. It tickled at his nose and it wasn't enough. Lucifer nuzzled behind Dean's ear and breathing deeply, breathing in _Dean_. He ignored Dean's commands and demanding hands, instead allowing the feelings of _safe_ and _love_ and _complete_ and _home_ to move through him. 

A discordant note hit him. It wasn't _wrong._ In fact it was very, _very_ appealing. It just wasn't what he associated with Dean. 

Nuzzling in deeper, Lucifer licked along Dean’s jaw, nibbling at his ear, trying to taste it. When it hit him. It was sage. 

Sage and fireworks and frankincense. 

It was Michael. 

Lucifer's wings fluttered with pleasure and excitement. Dean was taking on their scent! And it would only get stronger and stronger, the more he bonded with them. On that happy thought, Lucifer shifted Dean, ignoring the outraged squawks at the manhandling. Eyes glowing with enjoyment, Lucifer relished his strength, holding Dean in place, ass just brushing against his cock.

He made a pretty picture. Lucifer idly rubbed himself against Dean. It even felt great. But it wasn't really conducive to fucking Dean. He couldn't just force him onto cock - well fucked he might be, but it was still their first time. He wanted it to be _loving_. And he didn’t want to open him with grace this time – mating should be hands on. A small pout formed, soon followed by his brother’s soft chuckle, and a teasing tug to his wings, before Gabriel was behind Dean, kissing down his back, as his hands traced Dean's sides before resting on his buttocks. 

"Need some help, bro? Dean?"

Without waiting for an answer Gabriel's hands spread Dean's cheeks, one finger dipping between them. Gabriel's low moan had the room's attention. 

"Fuck, Dean! You're so open… so wet... as wet as your wings. Probably don’t even need me to spread you for Luci." Gabriel leaned in close, the next words just for Dean. “But I will. Because the sight of your gorgeous ass spread, ready to be fucked is out of this world.”

Gabriel brushed his finger along Dean’s spread pucker, before bringing his fingers to his mouth. Lucifer couldn't see, but he heard the way Gabriel sucked at his fingers. Loud and filthy like he couldn’t get enough.

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel didn't reply, but his hands did return to Dean. Firm hands spread his cheeks, Gabriel watching as Dean’s slick and Michael’s come drip onto Lucifer’s cock before Lucifer slowly - excruciatingly slowly - lowered Dean onto his himself, giving Gabriel plenty of time to ensure Dean well placed. He moaned as he smoothly slid in, feeling the hot caress of Dean’s insides. This was going to be addictive.

\--

Dean had been – for him – fairly passive up til this point. He’d allowed Michael and then Lucifer to handle him as they would. After all, he _was_ new to this. And more to the point they seemed to know what they wanted. And if he happened to enjoy it too, well, that was just a bonus. 

Plus there was no way he could escape Lucifer’s iron grip. The damn alphas _were_ stronger than him. That both annoyed him and turned him on. (Ok, it turned him on. He flexed against Lucifer’s hold, revelling in the restraint). Dean would have been happy to let Lucifer control the pace. Really. He wasn’t greedy. But once Lucifer's cock breached Dean, and Gabriel's hands fell away, Lucifer paused. _He fucking paused_.

So Lucifer wanted to take it slow, enjoy it? Dean did not. He wanted Lucifer’s cock in him right now, and as deep as it could go. Was that too much to ask?

"Want you in me! None of this fucking teasing!"

Lucifer felt the omega struggle in his arms, trying to push himself down and impale himself on Lucifer’s cock. Lucifer tsked him. 

Dean glared. 

“Did you just _tsk_ me?”

Laughing slightly, Lucifer nodded. “I believe I did. It’s getting to be a habit.”

Dean looked disgusted. “Break it. I’m not some child. I may be totally on board with being fucked, but that doesn't mean you get to treat me like an… aaahhhhh!”

Between one breath and the next, Dean found himself fully seated on Lucifer. 

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Dean panted, looking into Lucifer’s smug face. But before he could do anything to wipe that smug look away, someone did it for him. Fingers ran along his rim, nudging against Lucifer. Lucifer gasped, his knot starting to feel, and yeah, it felt good. Dean clenched experimentally. Different to Michael. Good, but different. Dean was looking forward to next time, taking his time exploring these gorgeous cocks with his mouth as well. Dean licked his lips. He wanted to be able to tell who was in him when he was blindfolded. 

Thoughts of future plans were interrupted as Lucifer bucked up. 

Hard. 

Dean saw stars.

“ _Now_ you’re totally on board. My cock, that is.”

Lucifer was inordinately pleased with the pun. Dean looked torn between snarling, laughing and just coming on the spot, but before he could make a choice, Lucifer bucked up again, watching as pleasure spread across Dean’s face.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous, Dean.”

Lucifer could only thrust a few times before he felt his knot start to catch. That wouldn’t do. Gritting his teeth, he slowed his thrusts. 

He could do this. He could control himself. If Michael could stop himself going feral, Lucifer could fuck his omega without coming like an untrained fledgling.

He could have, too, if his cheeky omega hadn't decided to tease him. As Lucifer forced himself to still, his hold loosened enough that Dean shook off his hands. With a challenging grin, Dean gripped the alpha’s forearms, raising himself until just the tip of Lucifer’s cock spread him. He could feel the mess in ass leak a little. Well, it could just ease his slide back down…

Luficer mewled as Dean dropped down, enjoying the smooth slide. He paused, leaning forward to kiss him, biting his lip before licking it better. 

"You like it when I’m in charge, huh?" Dean watched Lucifer’s throat as he swallowed. “You like it when the weak omega holds you down, makes you take it?”

He didn't give Lucifer a chance to answer, instead lowering himself further, until he felt his rim rub against Lucifer’s knot. He teased it, feeling it grow hotter and tighter and bigger beneath him. 

“I wonder… I wonder if I should let you knot me?” Dean’s voice was a taunt. A red hot taunt. “I know you’d love that fat knot in me. Spreading me, plugging me as you fill me up. Mix yourself with Michael. The question is do I want to let you?”

Eyes flashing, Lucifer _growled_. Dean was right. At some stage it would be nice to let his weaker mate take control. But not right now. Right now Lucifer was pumped with the need to _take_ and _claim_ and _mate_ and no sassy little omega was going to change that. Grabbing Dean’s waist he pulled him down sharply, thrusting up at the same time. 

Both angels gasped as Lucifer's knot pushed past Dean’s rim, almost too big. Dean bit his lip, and Lucifer bit Dean, honing in on the left collar bone. Dean’s moans, half pleasure, half pain, filled the room. Lucifer bit until he tasted _Dean_ , until his Dean was well and truly tied. As soon as he released Dean, soothing the pain away with his tongue, his nest mates swarmed the couple, grooming their wings as they had Michael’s before. 

practically purred. He reached round behind Dean, running his primaries straight down from Dean’s oil glands, ignoring Sam and Castiel’s growls, as they batted his wings away. The feeling of Dean’s oil dripping down his feathers was better than he imagined. Without conscious thought his wings fluffed, granting easier access to his alpha mates. Gabriel took advantage, pulling him close so he could whisper in his ear.

“No wonder you prefer bottoming, Luci, if all it takes is the brush of a hot ass for you to knot.”

Lucifer was feeling much too good to admonish his little brother as he properly deserved. “Just you wait until it’s your turn – uh! Gabe… Dean feels so fucking good. He’s so hot and tight. Just fucking perfect.” 

“You could tell Dean.” Castiel’s voice was quiet, but disapproving. Although his hands stayed gentle, trailing through Lucifer's feathers in long, gentle strokes, there was a hint of warning when he tugged on his wingtips. 

Ignoring both his mates, he gripped Dean’s hips, grinding him down. Did he really need to listen to little alphas when he was content just to feel Dean squeezing around him? He and Dean were sharing a pleasurable moment. An important moment. A sharp tug on his wing reminded him that Castiel demanded Lucifer’s obedience. Sighing, Lucifer complied. 

“Sorry it was so fast, Dean. But the feel of you – Father! – so hot and tight and perfect.” He leaned in to nuzzle his mark. "You're perfect. I love being in you."

Dean was lots to the rhythmic pulsing inside him, as Lucifer continues to fill him. His belly felt distended, filled with come as he was. And he still had three more alphas to fuck… Dean didn’t know what state his ass would be in following that, but he could honestly say he was looking forward to it. 

Despite the alpha banter, he was surrounded by soft words, and gentle hands. Even as Lucifer argued with his brothers, Sam and Michael whispered in his ear. How perfect he was. How loved he was. And even though it made him blush, Dean knew could get used to this. Wanted it even! He might miss topping occasionally but...

“Maybe next time you can fuck me. Then we’ll see how long _you_ last.” 

Dean couldn’t help his moan. Really? Wasn’t that everything he’d ever wanted? What had he ever done to get so lucky? A grin spread across his face, and he shifted forward, nuzzling at Lucifer’s throat. Nibbling along the alpha mating marks led to purrs and growls, wings shaking and dipping until Dean’s lips ghosted over the unmarked spot directly below Lucifer’s throat. Dean couldn’t help licking it. Then nibbling it. He must have growled, as a flurry of movement, and Dean felt the alphas had stepped back, but Dean has eyes only for Lucifer's wings, his dark, beautiful wings spread wide and displayed in their full glory. 

They’re strong. Beautiful. And big, Dean thought dazedly. Big enough to protect us all. He reached towards them, before his eyes once more zeroed in on the unmarked flesh of Lucifer's chest. It needed something… 

Dean bit, more sure than with Michael. He felt a heady rush as he tasted Lucifer, his blood, his grace, the very essence of him. He felt the alphas strong presence, felt his mating mark throb even as he lathed Lucifer's new one. 

A hand brushed his cock, barely even touching it.

But he came. 

Again. 

Loudly. 

\--

He didn't know how long it took him to come back to himself. Humming, he kept his eyes closed, as fingers smoothed his feathers, voices telling how happy they were, that he was family, nest, that it was forever. 

Eventually he opened his eyes, Lucifer’s face looming large before him. Ignoring the smug expression, he instead watched, wide eyed, as Lucifer scooped Dean’s come as it dripped down his belly. Bringing his hand to his mouth, Lucifer lapped at sticky substance. Eyes closed, he hummed in appreciation. 

"Delicious. You taste delicious."

Dropping his hand to his belly, he began rubbing Dean’s come into the soft skin there. 

It was still fucking hot, watching an alpha - _his_ alpha, he’d marked him now – rubbing Dean’s scent into his skin. Dean nuzzled at the base of Lucifer’s throat. Luci definitely smelt like him. And Dean liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, this took a while. I've had it done a few days, but it wasn't flowing so well... I am happier with it now. I am sorry about the cliffhanger too. Although I am _pretty_ sure you know what happens next ^_^
> 
> For the next chapter, there will be a delay. I have to do a couple of christmas gifts and the kinky big bang, so yeah. sorry sorry. (plus I am having a hard time writing this well. I hope you enjoy)
> 
> so hang on there, but one more chapter to go! nearly there


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is for tricksterangelgabriel - I meant to have it finished when things were still stressful, but better late than never, ne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thanks to [cobolt_wings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalt_wings/pseuds/cobalt_wings) for the edit on this chapter!
> 
> This section got away from me. And although everyone should by this stage be aware that Dean bottoms to everyone, in this section we have : Gabriel/Dean, Castiel/Dean/(Sam), Gabriel/Michael/Lucifer, Additional warnings include felching, comeplay, dirty talk, d/s talk, dom Cas, wing oil, talk of alphas bottoming, exhibitionism. It's possibly the kinkiest thing I've yet written, but hey, I figured this would come as no surprise to anyone who has read this far.

Much as Lucifer enjoyed having Dean in his lap, there were still things to do. He couldn’t help reaching around Dean, dropping his hands to caress the round globes, before lifting Dean up and off his lap. As Lucifer’s cock popped free, Dean felt come and slick leak out of him, coating his thighs. 

Grumbling complaints under his breath, he still allowed himself to be transferred to Gabriel’s arms. Gabe just grinned at him, kissing away his grumbles, before pushing Dean back onto the mattress. He fell with a squawk and a fluttering of wings, valiantly attempting to keep his balance. (He couldn’t help but blush at in the indrawn breaths and the muttered _beautiful_ s. He couldn’t help but preen either, and as he fell to bed casually draped his wings across the bed, displaying the colours to their best advantage. But it wasn’t like he _planned it_.)

Before Dean could get settled, Gabriel ran his hands up Dean’s legs, before firmly settling on his thighs. Dean felt his eyes widen and his blush reignite as Gabriel spread his legs wide. His blush spread down his body. It felt like Gabriel was staring at him.

And staring Gabriel was. Dean’s hole was a little puffy, pink and entrancing, leaking slick and come. The scent was earthy… no _Heavenly_ Gabriel corrected himself. Keeping his grasp firm, Gabriel kissed his way up Dean’s thigh, licking each freckle, gathering the taste of his mates on his tongue, slowing down and savouring as he got closer to Dean’s groin. 

Encouraged by Dean’s indrawn breath, Gabriel nuzzled his sac, laying little kitten licks across until Dean’s hips moved, attempting to push up, attempting to usher Gabriel towards his leaking hole. 

“Uh, uh, uh, Deano. We do this at my pace.”

Dean’s response was to put more power behind his hips. Unfortunately, he was no match for an alpha angel. Even a little alpha angel. Shaking his head sadly, Gabriel simply held Dean in place. He held Dean’s gaze until the omega dropped his hips with an impatient huff. Gabriel rewarded him with a teasing touch to his balls, before blowing gently over his hole. 

“I’d love to clean you up good, Dean. You smell so good,” and Gabriel couldn’t help nuzzling against Dean’s puckered hole. “I bet you taste just as good. But…” Gabriel let his voice trail off. “You need to be good for me. Can you be good, Dean? Stay still while I lick you clean?”

The weird thing was, Dean _did_ want to be good. At the very least the thought of Gabriel’s tongue in his ass was _very_ pleasant. So, giving a tight nod, Dean allowed Gabriel to spread his legs. It was… uncomfortable yet comforting, to be spread so wide, but have his every movement supported and controlled. A warning pinch (which wasn’t fair! Dean hadn’t done anything!), and Gabriel’s hands moved to cup his buttocks, urging him to roll back and present his ass for Gabriel’s reverent exploration. Settling back, Dean sighed happily at the first swipe of Gabriel’s tongue – starting on his inner thigh meandering its way up to under Dean’s heavy (again!) balls. What he really wanted to do was thrust his hips up, presenting his well fucked – and dripping - hole for Gabriel’s attention, but the alphas firm grip denied him movement. It was kind, in its own way. Gabriel was not allowing Dean the option of disobeying. All Dean could do was relax into the warm, wet touch of Gabriel’s tongue. Long minutes passed, Gabriel licking long, wet stripes up Dean’s thighs. He deliberately avoided Dean’s puffy hole, enjoying the omegas cut off pleas and whines.

“Fuck – so good, Dean! I can taste Michael and Lucifer – and you.” Gabriel licked a long stripe along Dean’s crack, letting his tongue tease at the edges of his fluttering hole. “One day, I’ll make you come just from licking you open. Would you like that Dean? Coming on nothing more than a tongue in your ass?” Gabriel suited actions to his words, firming his tongue to a point, before finally, finally pressing it inside. 

Dean was already loose – being fucked twice in a row would do that – but all that did was immediately allow Gabriel to get his tongue deep. Gabriel was happy. Dean was a new taste – sweet on his tongue, and his flavour melded so well with his brothers… Still. Gabriel was looking forward to getting at that ass first next time, and opening it from a tight little bud until all he could taste was Dean. 

It was unclear to the rest of the room who was moaning more – Dean, spread open and split on his alpha’s tongue, or Gabriel, face glued to his omega’s sweet ass. 

Castiel and Sam exchanged looks. This was possibly Gabriel’s favourite activity. He could keep it up for hours, and now just wasn’t the time. Dropping to either side of him, Sam’s hand moved to cup the swell of Gabriel’s ass, a finger trailing gently over his hole. Immediately, Gabriel pushed back, whimpering a little when Sam moved it. When it Sam’s finger didn’t return, he turned his attention back to Dean, but Castiel’s hands in his wings prevented him reaching Dean’s dripping hole. 

Turning wounded eyes on Castiel, Gabriel pouted. “Cas! He tastes so good! Why would you…?”

The complaints were silenced as Castiel took Gabriel’s mouth, tongue sweeping in, tasting Lucifer and Michael and a new, sweet flavour. Drawing back, Castiel licked over Gabriel’s parted lips, before trailing kisses down his neck. 

“You’re correct, Gabriel. Dean _does_ taste good.”

Gabriel didn’t respond, too busy leaning into Sam, who kissing his way down Gabriel’s other side. Catching Sam’s eyes, Castiel gave a small nod, then both their lips found their mating marks. Gabriel’s cry of pleasure filled the room, and Dean struggled to sit up, enraptured at the sight the three made. And maybe a little jealous. Gabe had a great mouth… 

Before he could decide to move away from Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer were behind him, hands on his wings, on his shoulders, Lucifer’s lips finding his mating mark. Dean stifled his gasp. Fuck… just the one felt good. He could barely imagine how much pleasure Gabriel was feeling. 

Michael’s hand wandered down between Dean’s legs, fingers lightly tracing his hole. “Much cleaner.” He tried to keep his disappointment out of his voice. There was something so _primal_ about watching his come dripping from his omega. There would always be later. 

Lucifer lifted his mouth, leaving Dean gasping. Looking towards Gabriel, who was a shivering mess, held up only by Sam and Castiel, he smiled. 

“Looks you aren’t up for much, Gabriel. Maybe fucking Dean will be a little too much for you…” Lucifer let his voice trail off, dropping back to admire his brother’s fortitude, as he shook off Sam and Castiel, spreading his wings wide. He appeared to glow, the light of the candles reflecting off his glorious wings, scattering light throughout the nest. 

Dean had shaken off Michael, and shifted until he was sitting on his knees. He looked at the displayed wings, with shy pleasure on his face. He reached forward with his own wings, pressing them against the softer, sensitive under feathers of his alpha. He looked up from under lowered lashes, shivering with anticipation, as Gabriel’s eyes seemed to catch fire. Before Dean could utter the snarky comment on his tongue, Gabriel was on him, wings pushing him back, lifting him up, until Gabriel was on top of him, with the tip of his cock pressed firmly against Dean’s ass. Dean felt the gush of slick before they sighed in unison as Gabriel pressed into him, enjoying the smooth slide as Gabriel slid home.

Around the pair, there was a moment of silence for Gabriel’s gymnastic feat. 

“I… I’m not sure how that was even possible,” Lucifer eventually offered. “But it seems I was wrong. You _are_ up for fucking our gorgeous omega.”

All eyes turned back to Dean, who flushed. A-fucking-gain. It wasn’t like they all hadn’t been staring at him. They had since they tracked him down at home. During the whole getting to know you. And he’d been naked the whole time too. That had been… kind of ok. His nudity hadn’t been a real focus. Not until Michael fucked him. Then all eyes were on him in a hot _we wish we were the one between your legs right now_ kind of way. Same again when Lucifer fucked him. And that… that was hot _and_ got him kinda hot. It made sense, after all, he’d enjoyed watching these smoking hot alphas with Sam. And wasn’t that something he hoped to see again?!

But Gabriel… Gabe was different. In a group it was fine. But one on one? Gabe was _little_. He sucked lollipops, and got his feelings hurt. He _cried_. He was even more of a girl than Sammy. 

And now the girly little alpha had manhandled him with extreme ease. It shouldn’t have been embarrassing – the difference in strength between an alpha and an omega was huge – but it was. It was… confronting. Dean berated himself – it was a stupid thing to get caught up in. 

But caught up he was. He must have whimpered, because a gentle hand rubbed along his ribs, the other leading his chin, directing his gaze to Gabriel’s. Eyes of liquid gold stared soulfully at him. 

“You’re perfect, Dean. My perfect omega. You’re so good, Dean. Such a good boy for me”

Blushing harder, Dean looked away. But the words had worked. Whereas before his stomach roiled with unease, now it burned with an embarrassing warmth. 

“Not good,” he mumbled. 

Soft laughter surrounding him. 

“I disagree,” Gabriel smiled at him. “But we’re going to have plenty of time to show you how good you can be.”

Before Dean could argue again, Gabriel moved his hips, pulling out before slamming back in, hitting his prostrate dead on. As Dean moaned, Gabriel moved steadily, send wave after wave of pleasure through his body. Gabriel’s wings echoed his thrusts, long, languorous movements against Dean’s wings, all designed to push Dean flat against the bed. Dean relaxed into the touches, allowing the alpha to take his pleasure as he would. But he was teasing. It wasn’t enough. With a snarl, he hooked his legs around Gabriel’s hips, pulling him in close. Moving his hands, he grabbed Gabriel’s face, drawing him close before biting his lip. Gabriel’s eyes flared red, and Dean smirked up at his alpha.

“That all you got?”

Gabriel returned the teasing with a wicked grin. “Cheeky aren’t you? Gotta admit, I’m looking forward to later, kiddo. Because you’re going to willingly lower your wings for me, and present that gorgeous ass.” Gabriel punctuated his words with a thrust firm enough to dislodge Dean’s legs from his waist. Feet slipped, but before he could wrap them around the alpha again, they were caught and held in place. A wild glance showed Castiel and Sam. Moving in tandem, the two brought his knees up until his feet hit Gabriel’s waist. It was… mildly unnerving. Being spread open like this, held in place, with no control. 

Gabriel, however, had no mixed feeling, obviously enjoying his mates’ manhandling Dean beneath him. If his moans hadn’t given it away, the way his knot started to swell did. As it tugged at his rim, Dean’s hips attempted to pump upwards, enticing the alpha to bury his knot deep in Dean’s ass. Sam and Castiel’s hands were too strong – but it didn’t stop him writhing beautifully. 

Gabriel pressed forward, cursing himself for his lack of control. He considered stalling, wresting back his orgasm, but the way Dean panted so sweetly, begging with his body if not his lips was too much of an enticement. He couldn’t wait another moment, pushing his swelling knot past Dean’s stretched rim. 

Dean muffled his moans against his arm, ass clenching around the alphas thick cock. The caress was enough to push Gabriel past his breaking point. As his cock twitched, spilling his first drops of come inside his willing omega, his head dropped, mouth unerringly seeking Dean’s left clavicle, mirroring Lucifer’s mark. Dean gasped, but his hands moved to Gabriel’s head, cradling him until he bit, hand petting as he let up, licking away the fresh blood and nuzzling at the mark. Gabriel’s mark. 

Resting his head against Dean’s chest, it was Gabriel’s turn to feel flustered. That really _hadn’t_ gone according to plan. He’d wanted to fuck Dean until he was a mess of sensation, so the omega came first. But Dean had felt so good. And he’d moaned so prettily. And he’d looked so needy. And Gabriel had so wanted to claim. 

At least he’d outlasted Luci. That counted for something.

Sighing again, Gabriel rutted gently into Dean, pulling backwards to tug at Dean’s sensitive rim. He could have stayed there for hours, just enjoying the silky strength of Dean’s ass. 

Unfortunately, he had incredibly bossy little alpha mates. 

“Sit up,” Castiel demanded. “Dean needs to sit on your lap.”

“We need to do your wings,” Sam added.

Grumbling about young upstarts, Gabriel pulled himself and Dean into an upright position. He carefully manoeuvred Dean, who was _very_ securely tied, Gabriel noted gleefully. He couldn’t resist grinding against him, just to feel Dean’s inner muscles tighten as he rubbed against his prostate. 

Now they were both upright, Gabriel could focus on his pretty mate. Dean’s eyes were glazed, although his lashes were beating rapidly, as he attempted to gain some semblance of control. In the meantime, his perfectly pouty lips remained open on a gasp. Fuck but the man was beautiful. 

Too soon Dean had pulled himself together enough to start whining.

“I was comfortable! Why do we need to sit up, anyway?”

Ignoring the petulance, Gabriel reached behind the omega, running light fingers over Dean’s low hanging feathers. He whistled softly as oil covered his fingers. 

“Liked that, didn’t you Dean? You like being held down, and just taken. You’re _dripping_. Fuck, that’s sexy!”

Before Dean could complain again, Castiel’s hands were running through his feathers, spreading oil from the base of his wings to his wing tips. Maybe he purred… it felt good, that was for sure. As soon as his hands were coated, Castiel silently ceded his position to Sam, appearing behind Gabriel. Dean watched as Castiel applied long, smooth strokes. With each pass Gabriel’s wings took on a shine. 

Castiel made eye contact over Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“So generous Dean, gifting us with your oil.”

He must have touched a sensitive spot, because with a cry Gabriel collapsed against him, causing Dean to gasp as his knot touched him just right… It was almost enough for him to come. His cock was hard and leaking against his belly. Just a little more and… 

“Ah!” 

Gabriel’s hand grasped him, one firm slide of his hand enough to push him over the edge. As pleasure rushed through him, Gabriel directed his head down. Eyes closed, Dean mouthed and suckled, nothing tasting right until he reached that point – 

“Now, Dean!”

Who was Dean to ignore such an impassioned plea? As he marked his alpha, Gabriel’s hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. Gabriel stroked his hair, whispered in his ear, how good he was, how perfect, how happy they would make him, how happy they already were. He kept up the petting until Dean released his teeth, licking lightly at the mark before collapsing against Gabriel’s chest. 

“So perfect, Dean.”

Dean would have argued, but he was comfortable. Gabriel was still snug within, cock still busy filling him, if the jerking was any indication. It just felt good. Dean felt good. Filled and – dare he say it – loved. 

While he’d been busy marking Gabriel, lost to his own pleasure, the other alphas had completed the oiling of Gabriel’s wings. Noting that Dean was now looking at him again, Gabriel puffed up, spreading his wings in a dramatic movement. Although impressive, their magnificence was dimmed by the catcalls from oil splattered alphas. 

Arching an eyebrow, Dean mimicked the move. Even as he covered the his mates with oil (the good natured complaints were somewhat diluted as they licked the oil off each other), he relished the way their eyes were drawn to his wings. Although they lacked the sheer size of the archangels’ (all his alpha mates, really), they were still impressive. What they liked in size though, they made up for in their peacock-y beauty. 

Dean chuckled to himself. The candles still burnt, their glowing colours reflecting his own. It was a mating display. He let his wings drop submissively, immediately bathing in the alpha pheromones that filled the space. 

For the first time, Dean felt proud of his wings. He did that. To his alphas. 

“So beautiful, Dean.” Gabriel’s hands, which had been curved around his ass trailed up around his hips, before coming to rest on his tummy, just under his come. Gabriel’s hand rested there, and he just stared at the mess on Dean’s belly, before leaning down, and licking a long stripe up. Dean watched, fascinated, as he held Dean’s come on his tongue for a moment, before closing his eyes and swallowing. Bright eyes suddenly met his. 

“Delicious.” A cheeky tongue swiped over Dean’s bottom lip. His tongue automatically followed, tasting himself. 

He tasted sweet. 

What had Michael said? He’d taste sweeter as he bonded with them all. 

Gabriel seemed to read his mind. “Can’t wait til we all bond. What will you taste like then, Dean? Maybe next time I’ll lay you out, tie you down and lick you clean. Each and every time.”

He couldn’t stop the excited flutter of his wings. Smiling, Gabriel dragged his finger across Dean’s tummy, transferring his fingers to his chest, rubbing Dean’s come into the new mating mark. Dean’s eyes fluttered. That would never get old… 

Lost in Gabriel’s eyes, it seemed like no time had passed. And yet, Gabriel’s knot had now deflated enough that Castiel’s hands were now supporting his ass, lifting him off. He couldn’t help the wince as slick and come leaked from his ass, pooling on Gabriel’s lap. Although it went with the territory, that wasn’t the way he wanted to mark his alphas. 

Gabriel just grinned at him as two sets of hands pulled him to the side of the bed, Lucifer and Michael meeting over Gabriel’s now soft cock to lick and suck him clean. 

When they weren’t busy kissing each other. 

Sending a challenging look at Dean, Gabriel turned his eyes on his mates. “Luci...”

The words meant nothing to Dean. Gabriel could have been asking for anything, but from the way Lucifers fingers immediately trailed through the mixture coating Gabriel’s thighs, they’d done this before. Watching with bated breath, Dean followed Lucifers fingers as they trailed down between Gabriel’s cheeks. Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away, as one finger dripped between Gabriel’s rounded cheeks, before teasing at his hole, pressing lightly. Recoating his fingers countless times, Lucifer gently opened Gabriel up. 

When he had three fingers buried in his ass, Gabriel pulled Michael down, kissing him deeply. 

They were so pretty, Dean thought to himself. Although Dean could have continued watching them, this, apparently, was a sign. Suddenly Sam was behind him, strong arms around his waist, pulling him backwards while Cas pushed Dean straight into Sam’s chest. 

“Next time we’ll open Gabe up with your wing oil. Then you can fuck him. I think you’ll both like that.”

Dean grinned. Fuck yeah he’d love that. He could see it now, his alphas preparing one of them for Dean. Dean’s spent cock gave a twitch of life. His head dropped back against Sam. 

“I can’t believe I’m about to get it up again.” It was only half complaint. Sam’s big hands dropped down to fondle his cock, pulling once, twice, before dropping down to tug on his balls. Dean undulated his hips, moving into the touch. 

Sam chuckled in his ear. “Like that, big brother?”

His response was interrupted by a lewd groan from Gabriel. Before he could see what was happening, a low growl from Castiel brought him back to the alpha between his legs. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong, Cas? Need me to fuck you?” He ran a hand down his body, palming his cock. “Ready and at your service.”

Dean’s grin was cheeky. He didn’t get an answering one. Instead Sam grabbed his hand, holding it on his thigh while Castiel considered him with serious eyes. 

“I feel that Gabriel and Lucifer may have confused you.” Castiel’s hands, which had been resting on his thighs, dipped between Dean’s spread buttocks, pushing the mixture of slick and come back into him. “I am an alpha - _your_ alpha. And you, Dean, are the omega.” Castiel moved forward, hard cock sliding against Dean’s. “You are my omega.” Castiel mouthed at _his_ spot, below Lucifer’s. “My role is to fuck you until you can’t even remember your name.”

Dean couldn’t control the gush of slick. Although he didn’t smile, Castiel’s eyes crinkled in a very satisfied way as he felt the fresh evidence of Dean’s arousal. 

“Could your confusion be because you have technically been “on top”?” Castiel mused. Dean rolled his eyes. He could practically hear the finger quotes. “Now isn’t the time, alas, to put a cheeky omega back in his place. But when we have time, Dean, I think you’ll find great joy when I put you on your hands and knees, presenting your oh so fuckable ass ready for my cock. In fact, I can guarantee you’ll be begging for it.” 

Given Castiel was staring at his cock, Dean couldn’t hide the way it twitched. Given Castiel’s fingers were buried in his ass, he couldn’t hide the additional moisture, couldn’t hide the way his muscles _squeezed_ in anticipation. But Dean had his game face on. He’d had plenty of opportunities to pretend he was something he wasn’t.

So teeth bared, Dean snapped at him. “You earn that, Cas!”

Immediately Dean was crowded backwards against Sam’s immoveable chest – and Dean had thought he was already plastered plenty close! Castiel’s wings were arched high above them. While not as big as any of the archangels, there were filled with a sternness that Lucifer and Gabriel lacked, dominance and implacability in their every line. 

Dean dropped his wings even as he dropped his eyes. He never knew he wanted this. It made him _quiver_.

\--

Michael stopped kissing Gabriel, ignoring the whimper and attempt to pull him back. Closing his eyes, he tipped his head back and scented the air. There was a new note. The room was already filled with arousal - so much arousal. He could scent his alphas, both beautiful and familiar, as well as the new, sweet scent of Dean. Now there something more. Something wasn’t there until just now…

“Oh…”

Both Gabriel and Lucifer looked at him sharply. Michael jerked his head, and both alphas obediently scented the air. It took longer for them to identify the new note – Michael expected that. They were a flock of alphas, and although Gabriel and Lucifer were less likely to take control – or need it – no one in their flock was truly _submissive_. The fact that their two youngest alphas were the most sexually dominant had added an interesting and exciting dynamic. 

But now they had an omega. 

And not just an omega. 

A _submissive_. 

A true _submissive_. 

It was unexpected. Most welcome, but definitely unexpected. 

Of _course_ Michael had informed Dean that his job was to obey. And of course Dean had nodded – within a nest it was the natural order of things. But if Dean had been as toppy as he appeared, then their dynamic would have shifted. A nest nurtured every member. It was Michael’s job to make sure that each and every member of his flock was cared for as they needed to be cared for. 

But once again Dean had defied expectations. The way Dean had argued, had pushed, lived as a beta and not been caught! Well, Dean was magnificent. (Of course, Michael thought smugly. Their perfect omega wasn’t ever going to be anything else). 

And sure, Dean enjoyed being tied up, told what to do, it didn’t really mean anything. Most omegas enjoyed it, at least a little. Fuck, Lucifer and Gabriel enjoyed it! 

But when actually pushed? Not all omegas melted so beautifully, not all had a natural scent of submission. 

Not all were Dean. 

“Our perfect little submissive, huh?” Gabriel whistled, then grinned. “Thank god! I was getting sick of pretending for Cassy and Sam!”

\--

Castiel’s unblinking gaze was completely focused on Dean. He blushed and tried to look away – Cas was fucking intense! - but one of Sam’s hands shifted up, holding him in place. 

“Sammy!”

Sam bit Dean’s ear. “Cas wants you to look at him. Don’t you want to do what Cas wants? To be be obedient? Be good for your alpha, Dean?” Sam let the words sink in, before moving one huge hand to rub along Dean’s inner thigh. “I know you can be so good, Dean. I want you to show me how good you can be, for Cas and me.”

It was rather confronting, Dean thought distantly, having _Sam_ breathe this in his ear. He’d never entertained the thought that Sam would tell him what to do. Even when he’d been a beta, Sam had followed his lead in hunts, and certainly given in to him in other ways. 

And in the bedroom, well he’d _always_ been the one in charge –he had to, didn’t he? So everything in the nest was pretty much one shock after another. Dean hadn’t realised how much he’d enjoy having someone stronger than him tell him what to do. Fuck, since he’d come to the nest he’d leaked slick at being bound, at Michael telling him that he was _their_ submissive, at being held down and told to take it.

But it had felt like a game. A sexy, feel good game. 

Now though, for the first time, it felt different. With Cas stern above him, wings spread in a display of sheer dominance, and with Sam behind him holding him in place… 

“Sammy…” he whined it. Wriggling between his brother’s legs, he whined. 

“Shhhh… it’s ok, Dean. I know this is scary, but we are going to make you feel so good. All you have to do is what you’re told.” Big, strong hands stroked and soothed him. Dean focused on that, rather than Cas in front of him. Huh, he thought distantly. Luci was right – they did look like big, strong hands, didn’t they?

Before he could wrap himself up in his thoughts, Castiel caught his chin, forcing eye contact again. Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. How ridiculous was it, avoiding eye contact with the alpha who had three fingers up his ass? 

Castiel smiled at him. “I want you to look at me, Dean. I know this is hard for you, but I want you to keep looking at me. “

\--

He obviously wanted to look away. His eyelashes fluttered, he gripped Sam’s hands, and though his gaze would dart away, it would always return.

“You’re doing so well, Dean,” Castiel crooned.

He shuffled closer, settling between Dean’s gorgeous bowed legs. He’d admired them, of course, but he gained a new appreciation as he settled snugly between them. A shared look had Sam lifting Dean higher, until Castiel’s cock could glide smoothly between Dean’s spread ass cheeks. The tip of his cock caught on Dean’s rim, and Castiel leant in for a kiss, running his cock along the puffy edge, all the while cradling Dean’s face. He allowed Dean’s eyes to close, dropping gentle kisses on his eyelids and every freckle he could find, before finally placing a chaste kiss on those parted lips.

“Such a good boy.”

Dean’s flush was a joy to behold, Castiel mused, trailing his hand down Dean’s body, stopping to scoop come from his belly. Bringing his fingers to his mouth he paused, inhaling the scent of aroused omega. Of home and love. Of submission and defiance and everything that made up Dean.

_Dean_

Behind Dean’s head, Sam’s eyes were glued to Castiel’s fingers. Feeling generous, he brought his fingers to Sam’s mouth, rubbing his fingers against his lips and watching with enjoyment as Sam licked every last bit. 

“Good?”

“Delicious,” Sam replied, his tongue chasing the remaining come.

Castiel was not an angel made of stone. “Let me help,” he purred, leaning over Dean’s shoulder, licking the last drops, before moving to take Sam’s mouth. Thrusting his tongue in, he sought out the flavour of _Dean_. After tasting his fill, he leant back, teeth bared in a feral grin.

“He does taste delicious, Sam.”

Apparently, their omega had had enough of being ignored.

“If you want it, take it from the source, Cas. Happy for you to suck my cock any time.” 

The leer was cute, Castiel decided. The attitude was not. However…

“I am looking forward to teaching you how to behave, Dean.” He added a firm squeeze to Dean’s ass for good measure. “Really looking forward to it. In the meantime, you take what we give you. And right now, I am giving your come to Sam.”

The pouty look was also cute. “Thought you had to rub it in. Part of the ritual.”

Castiel nipped at Dean’s chin, to hide his grin. “Happily you are an overachiever, Dean. There is plenty here,” and Castiel ran his hand from the tip of Dean’s soft, oversensitive cock, the through the mess on his belly, up to one nipple – which he tweaked sharply. 

“I really do want to play with you, but I am sure you are reaching your limit. And you still have important tasks to do.” Castiel looked at Dean, splayed out beneath him. He still needed to claim the omega, and Sam was so patiently waiting. 

Castiel just stared. Again. Dean shifted as much as Sam’s hold would allow him. If only Castiel would fucking _do_ something! What was he looking at anyway?

Lips curved as Castiel surveyed Dean. It was clear that Dean needed Castiel’s cock in his ass. Castiel was more than happy to oblige. Sam still held Dean’s legs open, so he wasted no more time. Grasping the base of his cock, Castiel massaged his knot for a moment, before lining up with Dean’s hole and pushing forward. 

“How does it feel, Cas?”

Castiel bit back an appreciative groan. “He’s so hot. And smooth. And tight,” he finished on a grunt, as he bottomed out and Dean squeezed just so. 

He paused just a moment, feeling Dean settle around him. But this placid pace wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to plunder and take and own. 

But first...

"Dean."

He waited a few moments - well, who wouldn't feel proud that their omega was out of their fucking mind with pleasure just from your cock in their ass. (If Cas had been feeling fair, which he wasn't, he would have admitted that there might have been more to it than that...)

"Dean."

Even as Dean's eye's focused, Cas caught his chin before he could flutter away.

"I want you to claim me."

Dean didn't need to be asked a second time. 

\--

It was a close thing. As Dean's teeth pierced his flesh, he rode a wave of pleasure that centred on his cock. Dean lapped at chest, wriggling and moaning the whole time. And it was too much.

Castiel growled, “Hold him tight, Sam.” and that was the only warning Dean had before Castiel was pounding into him. Fingers gripped his hips hard enough to bruise – more marks! he thought giddily – as he grappled against Sam’s grip. 

“No, Dean. You need to stay still.” Sam was sliding against his back, and Dean belatedly realised that was _his_ fault. His wing oil was dripping from his feathers, coating his back and Sam’s chest. Dean grinned. 

“I’m marking you, Sammy. Good and proper.”

He gasped as Sam bit his ear, before he growled, “I’ll soon show you good and proper.” Before Dean could respond, Sam was talking to Castiel. “Seems like you need more practice, Cas. Dean’s attention is wandering…”

Castiel responded by hooking his arms underneath Dean’s knees, moving his hands to Sam’s shoulders. 

“Cas!” 

The alpha snarled at him. “Now that I have your attention Dean…”

Without another word Castiel was fucking Dean deep and hard. He stared into Dean’s eyes, and as he felt his knot swell he simply thrust harder, pulling at Dean’s rim until he was too swollen to pull out. 

“Mine,” he growled, just before came, just before his teeth sank into Dean’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's going to be just as long to wait until the next one


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting there... 
> 
> Mainly a sam/Dean chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'd. I just really needed to get it posted. 
> 
> If there are any glaring errors, or you can't tell how they are managing to have sex while being on opposite sides of the room, let me know! It all seemed to make sense when I read through it.

By the time Dean came back to himself, he was seating in Castiel’s lap. Castiel’s wings were spread behind him, gleaming with Dean’s oil, and his scent already mingling with Dean’s. A glance at his belly showed it clean of come – someone must have licked him clean. From the lascivious wink Gabriel sent him, he had a good idea who.

He reached a weak hand out towards Cas’s chest, but before he could touch, Castiel grabbed it, kissing his palm.

“You are amazing, Dean. Thank you.”

Dean blushed and looked away. Amazing? There was nothing amazing about him. Fuck, he wasn’t even doing much. Just lying there. He really didn’t understand why they would… praise him. Why were they even doing that? Once he decided he was in, well, he was a sure thing. Surely they knew that. There was no need to… to butter him up.

He wriggled uncomfortably, and felt Cas dislodge. Fuck – if Cas’s knot had already gone down, how long had he been out? That wasn’t normal… that wasn’t… Fuck, he was…

Sam watched his brother. His wings were twitching restlessly and his eyes started glowing with distress. The scent of omega distress filled the air. Lucifer and Gabriel, quickly checked the perimeter – of course they were safe, but they were now linked to Dean, and his distress triggered an automatic response. Castiel’s arms tightened around the distressed angel, but Dean launched himself backwards.

Sam had seen Dean freak out before, but he always had an element of control. This was different. Why would he be…? He glanced at Cas who was looking at Dean with concern. Dean was pulling at his wing tip, something he only did when he thought he fucked up. 

Sam’s heart dropped. Dean!

Michael went to reach for their omega, distressed at his distress, but Sam placed a gently restraining hand on his arm. “Please, Alpha. Let me.”

Pausing, Michael clenched his hand, but nodded. Everything in him wanted to draw the omega into his arms, make him feel safe and loved and cherished, but in a day full of changes – big, life changing changes – Sam was the most familiar. 

Though the seeds for love had been planted – and it was quite clear that every alpha in the nest was enamoured with Dean – it would still take some time for him to be truly comfortable with them all. To understand that they loved _him_ / 

But Sam? Sam was safe. Sam was already family. And Dean loved Sam, always had. Michael stood back, and watched Sam. He focused on calming himself – his angry, protective pheromones were not going to help anything right now. 

Still. He didn’t drop his wings. He was ready to protect Dean in any way he needed. 

\--

“Dean,” Sam called softly, but got no response. He just kept rhythmically pulling at his wing. 

“Dean, I need you to talk to me.” When that got no response, Sam pulled out the big guns. 

He dropped his wings, eyes and voice. “Dean… Dean, I need you.”

The response was instantaneous. Sam breathed a sigh of relief as Dean’s eyes focused, and he found himself with an armful of Dean. Dean ran his hands across his shoulders, along his wings, before pulling his face up. 

“Sammy? What? What’s wrong?”

\--

As Dean’s distress faded, so too did the alphas distress. Castiel sat back, ensuring he was within touching distance from his mates, but studiously keeping his hands off Dean. Lucifer and Gabriel moved back to the bed, quickly becoming wrapped in each other’s wings. They kept their eye focused on the Dean and Sam. 

And Michael watched the two newest nest mates – almost nest mates. And like that Michaels blood throbbed with need. He’d damped it down, but it was back with a vengeance, now that the danger to the nest was gone. He breathed deeply, allowing the scents of his mates to calm him, allowing his wings to drop. While all he wanted to do was to reach for Dean, he had to bide his time. 

Dean needed Sam.

Maybe it would always be like this, he mused. Maybe it would always be Sam that soothed him. Because as much as Dean loved Sam, Sam loved Dean the same way. 

But he hoped not. They just had a history. And Dean’s future was all of them. He had plenty of time to earn that love and trust from their omega.

\--

Before Dean could get too worked up, Sam hauled him back onto his lap. While Sam’s (big, strong) arms wrapped around his middle, Sam’s cock also made itself known, hot and hard against Dean’s. 

Dean looked down with something akin to admiration. 

“Woah, Sammy! You’re _packing_!” 

(Gabriel grinned into Lucifer’s wings. Dean’s ability to roll with the situation and find his feet was going to keep them all entertained for a few millennia. Or forever.)

His minor freak out forgotten (forever, Dean pleaded, please Dad, let it be forever!), Dean focussed on the next best thing: And that was the impressively large boner pressing against him. 

It wasn’t that the other alphas had been small. To the contrary, Dean had never been stuffed so full in his life. But they had focused on him… Their hands, their mouths worshipping him. Dean hadn’t had time to really take stock of their cocks: not until they were lodged firmly in his ass. So this was a first. And Sammy seemed happy just rubbing himself against Dean. 

Dean knew exactly what was missing. Dropped his wings, he gently rubbed against Sam. It didn’t take much. Dean was still dripping. 

And Sam moaned. It wasn’t just how smooth his slide against Dean was, it was the scent of his oil – and slick. Sam wouldn’t mention it, but he could feel it pooling in his lap. And fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing. It was overwhelming in the best possible way. But not what Sam was chasing right now.

“Dean… Dean, you can’t do that! Not this time… I need to be in you…”

And suddenly that was all Dean wanted, to feel the burn of Sam’s cock stretching him. And he could get that! If he wanted… if he wanted he could just lift himself up, and sink down on Sam’s cock. Dean felt a flush of confidence. 

Dean was a great at sex. He was a fucking fantastic lover – hell, he could admit it. He prided himself on it! But this whole thing today was completely outside of his experience. Normally he was the attentive one, taking care of his partner’s needs: he was the one holding people down. He’d never wanted it another way, but Father damn it if Cas and Sammy working in tandem hadn’t made him all tingly in all sorts of ways...

But now he kinda wanted to take back a bit of control. And Sammy was perfect. His little brother. He could do this. And he could make Sammy feel _very_ good. Special. 

Clenching his ass experimentally, it felt…ok. Perhaps a little tender, but not enough to stop any of the fun. Maybe even good. What _was_ surprising was that he wasn’t _more_ sore! He’d never had sex this many times in one night. 

Dean paused. That wasn’t quite true. There _had_ been that beta, Lisa, and they had gone at it like angels in heat… And her friends. Oh yeah, that had been a good night. But he’d never… never been on the _receiving_ end before. Was it a record he idly wondered? What was that? Four? 

When he thought about it, four wasn’t really a huge number, but given he’d never even _looked_ at an alpha that way before… Fuck, he’d never had a cock up his ass before tonight. How could he have forgotten that? And why was he thinking about it now? Dean gulped, feeling the way his wings were fluttering again. Why was he freaking out again? This was ridiculous. He wasn’t a fucking fledgling anymore!

\--

Castiel tensed. Dean’s wings were fluttering with agitation. And while Castiel wasn’t _entirely_ sure what was going on in Dean’s mind, he could make an educated guess. Dean’s initial distress was most likely related to his submission. Dean had played a dominant his whole life, and despite being such a beautiful submissive as Dean was (and Castiel couldn’t help the way his cock thickened. He could, however, ignore it), and as natural as it was for him, it wasn’t necessarily _easy_ to undo a lifetimes worth of conditions. 

Well, Dean was going to accept that part of him. Castiel was sure there were plenty of volunteers to help with that. 

Sam had eased him out of that panic ridden moment. Now it was something different. Castiel attention was caught by Dean’s wings again. Undeniably beautiful. His gaze was taken by an azure feather floating down. He would need to weave that in… Ah. But soon. Because beautiful as they were, they were tense. Uncertain. 

Castiel sighed softly. Dean was probably thinking about the nest and what that entailed. What being the _omega_ entailed. With Sam’s arms around him, _especially_ with Sam’s cock rubbing against him, it brought him down from wherever had gone. (Castiel couldn’t help the way his wings puffed up at the thought. And he ignored the soft jibes from his alphas – he was justifiably proud of bringing their omega so much pleasure he passed out!). 

Unusual events breed uncertainty, and much about today was unusual for Dean. Although the claiming ceremony was an important first step, he knew that every single angel in the nest was looking forward to getting to know Dean properly. But of course now it was overwhelming – five alphas one omega. 

Five very lucky alphas. Castiel knew he was beaming. Dean was perfect. Their little omega was perfect. Perfect. And he needed assurance right now. Castiel crawled forward, bringing his arms around Dean’s waist, his arms ruffling Dean’s feathers and his fingers tracing Sam’s cock. He smiled at the twin gasps and nuzzled at the back of his neck. 

“I meant what I said, Dean. You are so amazing, Dean. This has been such a big night, and you have taken it all. Taking everything, and given everything back. We are truly blessed to have you as our omega.”

He couldn’t see Dean’s blush, but he felt it. Dean cleared his throat, ready to deny Castiel’s words, but he looked up at that point, and caught Dean’s chin. He forced eye contact. 

“You are embarrassed. And you think I am wrong. But I will say this every day until you believe it. And even after.” Castiel couldn’t stop his wicked grin. “And when the words cease to bring colour to your cheeks, I will just have to find something else to make you blush. You do look so beautiful when you blush. You’re freckled stand out – like constellations…” Castiel spread his wings at that, and Dean twisted to stare at the speckled wings. 

“You have constellations too, Cas.” 

It was meant to be a smart ass comment. To get them back on an even keel. But Castiel just looked at his wings smugly, spreading them more so Dean could see their magnificence. 

“I do, don’t I.”

\--

While Castiel gently teased Dean, Sam’s mind was going haywire. He… he finally had Dean in his arms. Dean! 

His wings fluttered behind him, tips pointing and relaxing. He could see the indulgent smiles from his mates – Gabriel even grabbed his wing tip and pulled, cheeky ass that he was. But Sam didn’t even bother flipping him off: he _knew_ he was acting like a fledgling. But he was so fucking excited! It was Dean! Dean was in his lap. Dean who he loved more than anything. Enough to even say no to his flock. 

What had Sam done to deserve his heart’s desire? His flock of alphas, each special and wonderful and funny and amazing, and his brother, their omega. Just as special and wonderful and funny and amazing. Burying his face in Dean’s shoulder, he turned his face towards the feathers. He couldn’t help the tears. He was too happy. Not that he was going to announce them. 

Despite Castiel’s ministrations, Dean’s laser eyes turned on Sam. Dean always had some extra sense when it came to Sam. Before he knew what was happening, Dean had turned himself around again. As Dean shifted, Sam’s hands automatically came round, cupping Dean’s curvy ass. It was enough to distract him – Dean’s ass was fucking perfect. 

While Sam focus had shifted to the sexy side, Dean was still the big brother who had always protected Sam. He grasped Sam’s face, staring intently into his eyes before glaring at the tears and collecting them on his thumbs. Sam seemed… Sam seemed ok. Yes he was crying, but he wasn’t _distressed_. Dean stuck his nose into the base of Sam’s throat, breathing deeply and scenting his brother. 

“Sammy…?” He asked uncertainly. 

Luckily he didn’t have to add more. Dean was never great with emotions and feeling words: that was more Sam’s area. Sam… Sam smelt happy. Grass after the rain, adding to his base scents of leather, cinnamon and books. Dean stifled a chuckle: leather was taking on a whole new meaning. And Sam was smiling at him. Smiling and squeezing his ass, fingers dipping back to trace his leaking hole. 

“I’m just happy, Dean.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. I can smell that. So happy you could cry?”

Sam nodded. For once he didn’t have any other words. He hoped his eyes conveyed it all.

Dean blinked in return– those were definitely not tears, and they were definitely not going to exit his eyes. Too many girly moments, Dean decided. It was, of course, Sam’s fault.

“I always said you were the _real_ omega.” Dean’s tone and expression were all sass. Focused as he was on Sam, he didn’t notice the way the other angel’s wings rose, reading challenge to their dominance in the omega’s words.

Sam also reacted. 

It wasn’t a challenge, he told himself, fighting to keep his wings down. Dean wasn’t being defiant. Dean didn’t need a lesson on his role in this relationship. Dean was just being Dean. 

But the words did stir up his inner alpha. His omega – his _unclaimed_ omega was naked on his lap calling his Alpha status into question. 

Well. 

It wasn’t a challenge… But it wouldn’t do, would it? It wasn’t _right_ to let Dean think that such challenges would be ok in the future.

With only a growl for warning, Dean was on his back, Sam’s hands pinning Dean’s wrists at the shoulder. Glancing at his wrists, Dean made a thoughtful moue. “So. You and Cas, huh. Like to call the shots. Big Alphas.”

Sam just growled again and nipped at Dean’s chest, at the place his mark soon would be placed.

“Gonna tell me how much you don’t like being held down?” It was a taunt. It was perfectly obvious how much Dean enjoyed Sam’s strength. Dean’s scent deepened even as his cock twitched with interest. It was through luck rather than design that Sam had managed to align them perfectly. And Dean’s rapidly filling cock felt _very_ nice against his. 

“You’re so hot and smooth Dean, so soft, and your little cock,” and Sam thrust against Dean, emphasising the size difference, “feels so fucking good. Does it feel good for you, Dean?”

Dean closed his eyes. It felt fucking awesome! And not just the smooth slide of Sam against him. Unlike the other alphas, Sam was not only stronger than him, but _bigger_ as well. He’d already had proof that even a fun sized alpha could throw him around. And that was great, but this was different again. Sammy was bigger in every way. Dean bit back a groan as Sam ground his hard length against him. 

It did feel good. More than good, and rather than answer, Dean pressed up against Sam.

“I wonder if you can come this way, Dean?” 

Sam’s eyes were intense and staring straight at him. Dean ducked his head, uncomfortable with Sam’s gaze, but Sam caught him round the chin, keeping his face exactly where it was. Dean glowered. What the fuck was with alphas and eye contact? Surely he was supposed to look away to show he accepted their dominance? 

Sam could read Dean’s expression, and just laughed at him. He nipped at Dean’s bottom lip, until Dean opened his mouth to complain. At which point Sam took Dean’s mouth, tongue sweeping in to taste and claim. Whether he realised it or not, Dean melted in his arms, his back bowed, pushing himself into Sam’s body. Sam growled again as he wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist, pulling him close. 

One big hand palmed Dean’s ass cheek, before slipping round to grasp his hip. “Come against me, Dean. I want you to come by rubbing yourself on my cock. I know you can do that. I _know_ how good it feels. “

Of course Sam cheated – although he considered it more along the lines of _aiding_ his brother. Even as Dean rutted frantically, Sam’s cock so hot and hard against his own, Sam’s other hand reached under, spreading his ass cheeks as fingers trailed across his rim before pressing into him. Dean would have come anyway, but those probing fingers pushed him closer and closer…

It was Dean’s turn to growl as Sam – Sam the teasing bastard – winked at him. Maintaining eye contact, he arched his back and canted his head. Dean’s eyes zeroed in on the empty space. It was missing mark. 

_His mark_.

Dean surged forward, eager to get his lips on Sam. Sam somehow managed to keep him at arm’s length. Too far to bite. To claim what was his. Dean snarled, but at Sam’s soft laugh, turned his head, sniffing his disapproval. His attention was quickly taken by Gabriel and Lucifer, who were seated together, arms around each other’s waist, wings intermingled, the deep black of Lucifers a beautiful contrast to the Gabriel’s bronze. They looked perfect together. 

Dean licked his lips. They were fucking fantastic wings. He longed to run his hands through, find what made them gasp… and to have those big wings pressing him down - much as Sam’s were now. But Sam was an asshole who wouldn’t let him mark him. Dean subtly flexed his wings against Sam’s, feeling a fresh gush of slick when Sam just pushed his down harder. Dean gasped. He wanted that more of that. He wanted his alphas to learn what made him gasp. And… he longed to fly with them, to have them chase him, catch him, _breed_ him. 

Dean’s cock jerked. 

Huh. 

That had never happened before. He’d never thought about mating flights. Flying was transport. It was fine, sometimes even fun, but not sexy. What was he even thinking? Even without Sam grinding on top of him (which was _damn_ pleasant) Dean felt like he could have come just from… what? A fucking _fantasy_? 

Eyes narrow, Sam examined Dean. Enough was enough – Dean’s thought should all be on _him_. Lowering his head, Sam sought Dean’s lips. Jerking with surprise, Dean huffed and turned his head away, only to be greeted with Michael and Castiel. Unlike Gabriel and Lucifer who were entwined Castiel and Lucifer stood apart from each other. They acted as one, however, when they sensed his eyes. Their wings spread, high and proud, Michael’s magnificent and gold, Castiel’s darkly shadowed in front. Strong wings. Beautiful wings. Wings suitable for alphas, Dean thought. Amazing alphas.

 _His_ alphas, Dean realised with a jolt. His smoking hot alphas. Dean didn’t bother denying the surge of possessive pride. They were his. He’d even marked four of them. So far. 

He eyed Sam’s neck hungrily.

Sam smiled back. Now Dean’s focus was all on him. He pressed against his brother again, body against body, wings against wings. For a moment he lost himself in the play of blue grey amongst Dean’s green and blue. Next time… 

“Next time I won’t fuck you until you lower your wings for me. But that’s next time. This time… Come against me, Dean. Now.”

\--

Dean couldn’t quite come on demand. But as Sam released his hip Dean hooked a leg around his brother pulling himself up and against his body, trapping his cock between himself and the hard planes of Sam’s belly. Sam also helped this time: he stopped the tease, instead grinding down until with a cry, Dean felt his cock jerk between them. Sam arched towards him and finally - _finally_ Dean laid his claim. 

\--

Sam’s eyes were heavily lidded, his breath coming in short pants. Even as Dean cemented his claim, Sam fought hard to hold himself back. The way Dean’s cock moved against him was just perfect – so fucking perfect. The weight of his ass, the press of his feathers. His breathy gasps against his chest followed by the drag of teeth.

But it was the scent that almost had him coming: of wing oil and slick and come and of _very_ satisfied omega. 

But Sam wasn’t coming until he was buried in Dean’s ass.

Sam waited until Dean was ready. As soon as he felt his brother go lax, mouth falling away from his new mark, he lifted Dean’s legs once more, sliding his cock between Dean’s ass cheeks. Dean was even wetter now. Sam felt as Dean attempted to shift his legs, spreading them as wide as he could (which wasn’t very wide, as Sam has a firm grasp on him) so that Sam’s fat cockhead scraped along his dripping hole. They both moaned. 

Pushing Dean’s legs back against his chest. He did take a moment to admire how pink and wet it was.

“It’s hard to believe you’ve just taken four alphas, Dean.” Sam’s mouth ghosted along his thigh. “You really are made for this.”

Before Dean could decide if he was offended or not, Sam was breathing in his ear.

“I wonder how you feel on the inside. Are you as hot and tight as I imagine?” Sam took a deep breath, breathing in _Dean_. “I guess it’s time to find out.”

True to his word, Sam didn’t waste any more time. 

Sam was suddenly everywhere. Hand hard against his shoulders, mouth taking his, wings pressed back into the bed, cock filling and stretching him. 

As sudden as it was, it was _too fucking slow_. Whereas Dean had been unsure if he was up for more fucking, not that he had a cock in him, he wasn’t in the mood for Sam to drag it out. He tried to buck up, to urge Sam deeper, faster. But it didn’t work. While one of Sam’s hands gently cupped his jaw, the other had a very firm hold on Dean’s hip, easily holding him in place.

With a start, Dean realised his hands were actually free. Snarling his displeasure against Sam’s lips, Dean reached around his brother, hauled him forward. To his delight it worked: the sweet burn of Sam’s cock sending jolts of pleasure through him, his well-earned reward. 

This delight was somewhat tempered by Sam’s entire body weight crushing him against the bed.

It took a moment for him to get his breath back, but then he was wrapping his legs around Sam, pulling him in close, until – there! Dean gasped as Sam’s cock hit him just so. And that was it. It was too much for Dean’s oversensitive body. With a cry, Dean tore his mouth from Sam’s, instinctively finding _his_ spot at the base of Sam’s throat, biting at it again until Sam’s blood once again filled his mouth. 

Without realising it, Sam’s wings had spread, high and dominant over his mate. Who still wasn’t his. 

Eyes flashing, Sam urged him up, ready to fuck him properly. To claim his omega. 

\-- 

Of course it was over too soon. A few hard thrusts had Sam’s knot catching, his come filling Dean. Sam now lapped at his new mark bruised and bleeding on Dean’s skin. It was perfect. 

He nuzzled Dean gently, until he caught his breath. Then looking up, he met Dean’s glazed eyes, riding the surge of alpha pride. That was his well fucked omega. Although Dean looked too sated to fuss, Sam’s instincts and inclination had words pouring from him.

“Oh, Dean. You don’t know… you have no idea how much I wanted this. For how _long_ I wanted you.” He nuzzled his mark, then moving round licked and sucked gently on Castiel’s and Gabriel’s and Lucifer’s. Dean shuddered. If he hadn’t already come - _twice_ \- that would’ve pushed him back over the edge. 

“Even when I thought you were a beta… All my fantasies! Most of them,” he amended, with a quick look at his alphas. None of them looked concerned, just smiling at the tied pair. “They were all you, Dean. Almost every one.” Sam dropped his head, to Dean’s throat once more, breathing in his heady scent. “You never smelt right. Never like a beta. But I always thought was just because I wanted it too much.”

Sam relaxed, settling on top of Dean. “Love you, Dean. Love you so much.”

Sam would have happily laid there, but there were still things to be done. The firm hands of Lucifer and Gabriel pulled him upright, while Michael gently followed with a grumbling Dean. 

“You should all fuck off and leave me alone.”

It garnered him indulgent smiles, and chuckling, Michael kissed Dean – whose open mouth was mouth was quickly filled with Michael’s tongue. Grasping Dean’s hair, Michael held him in place, taking his time tasting Dean. It had that sweet flavour he would for ever associate with Dean, with a liberal dash of Sam. 

“You taste delicious,” Dean was informed in a serious manner. Michael sent a soft smile to Sam. “As do you.”

It was a signal Dean didn’t recognise. Hands were suddenly transferred oil from his wings to Sam’s. He watched as Sam practically purred at the long strokes through his feathers. He spread his wings, allowing his alphas to groom him at will. Before he could get too caught up watching his blissed out alpha, he felt a finger run along his soft cock. Noticing he had Dean’s attention, Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand, running it over Dean’s belly until it was coated with come. 

“Let Sam lick your fingers, Dean.” Castiel ordered, before pushing them into Sam’s mouth. Sam wasn’t complaining, but Dean sure as Hell was!

“No fucking way! I know how this works – we rub it into Sam, so he’ll forever have my scent.” Dean didn’t bother to hide his satisfied look. Sam was the last alpha he needed to scent claim, then they were all his.

Castiel, however, wasn’t taking any of Dean’s sass. “You are right, Dean. That is how it works. Luckily. You are an over achiever.” Castiel punctuated his words with a slow drag through Dean’s covered belly. “And if you take a look here…” Dean’s eyes followed Castiel’s hand as he pressed against the planes of Sam’s belly. “Sam is already well and truly marked.”

Dean had to blush. Sam was as covered as he. Which made sense really, given that Dean had pretty much come while fucking against Sam’s belly. 

Castiel kissed along Dean’s neck, until his mouthed at Dean’s ear. When he spoke, the deep voice reverberated through him. “And I’ll think you’ll find you feel _much_ better when you do what I ask.”

Dean knew he was going to have to learn how to say no to that voice. 

\--

Tonight was not the night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now they have a nest ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un beta'ed etc etc.

Only when Sam was properly anointed did Michael gently ease Dean off Sam’s lap. He then even more gently layed him on the bed. Sam sat there somewhat dazed, so Michael ushered him into Lucifer’s waiting arms. He paused, waiting only to see Castiel and Gabriel wrap their wings around the pair, before turning his full attention back to Dean. Dean hadn’t even reacted. 

Eyes closed, he sank into the mattress, sighing at how soft it was. It was nice. He’d never been on a bed this comfortable before. He rubbed his cheek against the soft things - feathers - pillowing his face, before opening his eyes to note the gold colour. They were pretty. Dean closed his eyes. He’d look again tomorrow. 

“Dean.”

Michael. Owner of the pretty feathers. Michael voice was firm, and Dean knew there was still a ritual to complete. Despite himself – he really was fucking tired – he did want to finish it. He felt… incomplete, like something was missing. And he knew Michael could complete him. 

He also knew he had a few options – he could sass Michael, who was probably ready to, at the slightest provocation, fuck him into the mattress, or he could just submit, and it would be gentler. Dean was surprised to find himself truly torn. Yeah he was tired, but he kinda wanted to _feel_ Michael – their flock alpha, _his_ flock alpha – claim him properly. He groaned. He didn’t want to make any decisions! Why couldn’t Michael just get on with it.?

“Dean.” Michael’s voice commanded his obedience. Opening his e opened his eyes, Dean stared at Michael – who was now framed between his legs, wings held high over and proud over him. 

Not just wings, Dean noted wryly. Michael cock was hard and leaking as knelt there, unmoving. Mainly unmoving. Dean’s tired mouth managed to curl itself into a smile as Michael’s cock quivered in anticipation. He licked his lips. 

Michael looked at the beautiful, strong omega that was almost his. He could read Dean’s ambivalence in his body and wings. He even felt it himself. But it was Dean’s exhausted eyes that decided him. Such a hard life, he mused, deciding the best way to fuck his sleepy omega. 

He shuffled forward, grasping Dean’s legs and lifting him until they splayed around him. He’d admired them wrapped around Castiel, but now they were wrapped snugly around him? He couldn’t imagine anywhere else he’d rather be. 

He shook his head, attempting to clear his mind. Rituals first, self-indulgent orgy later. His cock jerked, leaking copious amounts of precome which dripped onto Dean’s soft cock. 

Also a nice look on the omega. 

“Are you willing, Dean?”

Dean blinked at him. Michael frowned. That really wasn’t good enough. 

“I need to claim you, Dean. You’re mine as I am yours. Are you willing to take me into your body, even as I take you into our nest?”

\--

How Michael kept a straight face he would never know. 

When he’d imagined this (and he had. Many, many times), he’d imagined saying the words that instigated the last bond between nest alpha and omega, it had seemed somehow _sacred_. 

The only things that carried through from his fantasy to reality, were him and his omega, the bed and the candles. 

Dean’s face was anything but reverent. In fact, he seemed to be sporting quite an impressive sneer. And instead of the hushed whispers of beloved alphas, there were repressed chortles and snorts. 

And yet, Michael maintained the face befitting a flock alpha. 

Dean managed to clear his face. “Is that really what you want to ask me,” he asked. Michael nodded stiffly, and Dean let his body relaxed. Crossing his feed behind Michael’s back, he shot the alpha a grin. “Guess you’d better get yourself in my body, then. 

“Welcome me, Alpha.”

\--

While Michael wanted to sink right into Dean’s body, he took his time. Grasping Dean’s knees he spread them, looking at his puffy hole. Come still dripped from him – Sam and Cas and Gabriel – he thought idly, and soon Michael would be adding his. 

“Such a well fucked omega. But of course we’ll need to do this again. Next time Gabriel can control himself. Imagine how it will feel, Dean, knowing you are completely full with your alphas essence.”

Judging by the way Dean’s little hole fluttered and clenched, he liked that idea a lot. 

“Should I savour you, Dean? Take my time tasting you until you beg for me? What would it take to make you a begging writing mess, before I give you want you really need?” Dean wriggled in his grip, but Michael just readjusted his hold, allowing his fingers to melt into the bruise marks on the omegas hips. Primal feelings of ownership filled him – Dean was marked from head to toe, inside and out.

Just one more mark and Dean would be theirs forever. 

Much as Michael really wanted Dean strung out and begging, his need was too great. Roughly, he lined himself up, savouring the moment his cock head breached Dean –it was just as perfect as the first time. With a grunt he thrust forward, filling Dean in one smooth move. He relished the slap as his balls hit Dean’s ass. He couldn’t get any deeper if he tried.

“Fucking perfect, Dean. That’s what you are, fucking perfect.” He didn’t bother waiting for a response. Just pulled back before snapping his hips forward again. 

\--

Dean was half out of his mind. Michael’s cock was filling him, his mouth was biting little bruises across his chest, always avoiding that one spot he _wanted_ Michael to bit. Hands attempted to direct his alpha, but cock in his ass was sending pulses of pleasure through his entire body with every thrust . Combined with the hands pulling at his wings _just right_ , Dean was unable to direct his own body let alone Michaels. 

Concluding it was happening at Michael’s pace, Dean lay back and gave himself over to the pleasure.

\--

It wasn’t long before Michael felt the beautiful drag of his knot pulling at Dean’s rim. Luckily he’d had no intention of making this last. Every fibre of his being was calling for him to knot and claim. Cement the bond before something happened to take Dean away. He frantically rutted against Dean, and just as he felt his knot catch, pushed forward, feeling the tight caress of Dean’s inner walls even as his knot locked them together.

He didn’t bother controlling his roar as he cock jerked, filling Dean once more. He revelled in the tight heat of the omega created especially for him. 

He didn’t bother controlling the spread of his wings, allowing them to reach to the farthest corners of the nest, touching his alphas, including them in this final bond. 

He didn’t stop himself when he pulled Dean towards him, mouth instinctively latching on to the space lacking _his_ mark. 

He didn’t cover his satisfaction as his teeth punctured Dean’s skin, and he felt the nest bond slip into place – as he felt Dean become a part of him as all his alphas were. 

He didn’t hide his tears as Dean wrapped his arms around him, and welcomed him _home_.

\--

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, Michael wrapped in the warm and loving arms of his omega. Michael couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed. He definitely needed to do this more often. Eventually, though, duty called, and he pulled back, breaking the embrace. Holding Dean away from him, he took a good hard look. Michael’s eyes narrowed. Dean was flagging – he was definitely tired. He was before completed the bond. After all, who wouldn’t be exhausted after a fucking marathon? 

Michael chuckled to himself. That was pun worthy of Lucifer. He’d have to remember to tell him. 

A firm grip on his arms brought him back to the present. To _Dean_. 

Dean blinked at him, and Michael smiled, cupping Dean’s face before kissing him gently. Dean really was amazing. 

“You’re stronger than you look, my pretty little omega. You’ve ridden five cocks tonight. Oh, wait,” Michael surged lightly against him, earning a grunt and a glare from Dean. “Six. Pretty impressive.”

Despite his annoyance, Dean had to grin. “It’s really fucking impressive.” He poked Michael in the chest. “Remember _that_ next time you get _all alphas are better than omegas_.”

Michael’s spluttered denial of any such attitude was interrupted as Sam nibbled on his ear, and Lucifer licked a up the back of Dean’s neck. Lucifers’s voice was throaty as he whispered. “I want to try…”

Dean felt his belly clench, earning him a moan from Michael, still buried deep within him. Shifting his weight, Michael pulled Dean’s hair. Dean allowed it, following Michael’s lead until his head was tipped right back, his throat bared for his alpha. 

Michael touched his nose to the base of Dean’s throat, breathing in his new scent. It was still _Dean_ , all apple pie and motor oil, but it was _more_. It was _them_. It was _nest_.

Although he’d felt the bond snap into place, Michael felt compelled to test it, to make sure. Kissng down Dean’s throat, he nuzzled at the claim marks, gentle lips touching each. 

Dean couldn’t help but notice how the softness of his lips was an extreme contrast to the feral look in Michael’s eyes. Before he could ask, Michael’s tongue was mapping a mark - Castiel’s – and soft waves of pleasure moved through him. From the groans Castiel emitted, the pleasure was mirrored by the marks owner. 

It was a pleasure Dean could deal with until Michael bit softly at Gabriel’s mark, and Gabriel cried out loud, clutching at Lucifer, whose mouth moved to bite at Dean’s mark on Gabriel. 

“Holy fucking _fuck_!” 

Dean didn’t think he could describe the feeling. Later, he’d tell Sam it was like a feedback loop. Michael’s mouth felt good… but then he could feel Gabe’s pleasure moving through his body. And then Gabe could feel his pleasure, and on and on until he thought he’d pass out. When Michael lifted his mouth, Dean choked. 

“It’s too much! Too fucking much!”

\--

Michael pulled back immediately, but aftershocks continued to run through Dean’s body. His cock twitched despite Dean’s current lack of interest, and he bared his teeth at Michael, a snarl on his list. 

Michael laid a contrite kiss on Dean’s shoulder, hands moving to softly stoke his feathers, soothing the distressed omega. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I don’t know a better way to check that our nest bonds are all in place.”

Closing his eyes, Dean leant all his body weight back until Michael followed his body down and Dean lay against the bed. He hovered (well, he had no choice, tied as they still were), but instead of resting on Dean, he leant on his elbows – caging Dean between them. It was thoughtful, and Dean decided to forgive him. He was too tired to hold a grudge, anyway. Plus, he had just been pleasured beyond his wildest dreams. It _slightly_ balanced it. 

Still, he couldn’t let it go unmentioned. 

“Don’t do it again.”

Michael didn’t respond, and all forgiveness was rescinded when Michael decided it was the perfect time for a chat. 

\--

“Do you remember what I told you earlier, Dean? That our mating marks represent the flock? While I am here,” and Michael ran a gentle finger over his bite. Dean roused himself enough to crack open one eye in a glower. Couldn’t Michael see that pillow talk was currently not required? And there should be _no_ touching of any claim marks. None.

Michael smiled – he knew - but the bastard kept talking. “You are here,” a finger pressed on Michael’s claim, and Dean felt Michael stir within him. “Because you are central to the nest, to our home. You are our heart.”

Dean realised it was a love confession. They’d all in their different ways confessed their love – through their words and wings, their hands and cocks. It was lovely. They were lovely alphas. And when he was awake, he might appreciate the sentiment. Or maybe just blush and look away. But as it was, he was tired and hanging off Michael’s knot. He just wanted Michael’s knot to deflate so he could roll over and go and sleep for a thousand years. 

But no, no, the beloved omega wasn’t getting what he wanted, because Michael was _still talking_.

“…And never forget, Dean, that we love you and will do everything we can to make you happy.”

\--

Maybe it was because it was a second knotting, but it took forever for Michael to go down. He talked soothingly until Dean bit his arm. The other alphas had laughed but Dean had barely noticed them, as Michael had finally got the message and blessed him with silence. He also wrapped Dean up in his wings. He felt warm and safe. If he thought about them, Dean could tell the other alphas were there – a slight pulse in each of his marks. He knew they were spread over the bed, each with a hand or foot or wing touching their alpha. They were all connected. 

It was nice. But it was even nicer when Michael finally pulled out. Dean fought his way out of Michael’s feathered embrace and just sprawled across the bed, able to lie on his belly for the first time in forever. 

He was just so fucking tired. Being fucked and claimed was an exhausting business. And although he just wanted to lie there, he needed to clean himself. He was sticky, and stank of sex. Before he could stir himself, he felt soft clothes brushing over him, cleaning his skin of slick and come and Father only knew what else. 

Nice as it felt, it was going to take much too long. He called on his grace, ready for a quick clean job. Only to find he couldn’t access it. 

His eyes snapped open, and he was greeted with five smug alphas. He closed his eyes again.

Assholes.

“Father in his infinite wisdom, decided that omegas needed to be pampered after one of the most important experiences of their life. He knew that they would want to clean themselves as speedily as possible…”

“Not just this time! Every time. Every fucking time, thanks.” Dean interrupted. He was, however, ignored. 

“It’s an _honour_ for an alpha to care for his omega mate,” Michael continued. “So following a claiming, an omega’s grace is bound.”

Huffing Dean allowed them to do their sacred duty. Wasn’t like he had much choice. And although his preference would have been a quick clean job with grace, it was kind of nice. Fingers combed through his hair, feathers were realigned, and all extra bodily fluids removed. Special attention was paid to his ass and cock – although the plug Michael inserted was unexpected. 

“We’ll talk about it later,” he informed Dean. 

And Dean let it go. It wasn’t like it was _uncomfortable_. (He did feel warm though, at the thought of his alpha’s release kept inside him until next time. God. That was definitely a discussion for another day. It didn’t stop him experimentally clenching around the plug. Lucifer shot him a knowing look and Dean huffed, and ignored him.)

Deciding there was no way to rush them along, he just relaxed into the mattress, feeling the mix of feathers beneath him. Maybe it was his imagination, but he thought he could tell whose feather was whose. His mind drifted to their beautiful wings. He was really looking forward to later – much later – and getting up close and personal with those wings. 

Deans mind idly drifted until finally all hands were removed. Sighing happily Dean snuggled into the bed. Sleep – 

– was not to be. He swore he hadn’t even closed his eyes before he was jostled awake. 

“You can’t sleep yet, Dean. You must look first.” Fucking Castiel. Sex time was over. Cas couldn’t tell him what to do anymore. Well, Dean didn’t have to listen. And why couldn’t they leave him alone? He’d done his part. Hadn’t they just fucked him five – no, six times? Really, he should be proud. Better than world peace, he thought contentedly. 

Almost contentedly. Cas was still begging in his ear. Sighing deeply, he rolled over and sat up. It was obviously the only way he was going to get any sleep. 

\--

The alphas surrounded him as they pushed and prodded him until he stood in front of the mirror. The first thing he noticed was how wonderful they all looked. All naked and strong with glorious wings. Dean felt his own fluff in response. Stupid things. 

Instead of laughing at him (and they were totally within their rights, only Dean’s wings were indicating they were ready for more action. Absolutely nothing else was interested), they drew close, warm bodies pressed against him, full of love and support. It was Sammy behind him, one strong arm firmly placed around his middle, almost holding him up. It felt nice. 

“Look, Dean.” Gabriel urged him to look at the mirror, but he was! He didn’t understand until Cas and Lucifer’s fingers brushed their marks. As his eyes focused on their fingers, his breath caught. 

Oh. 

Of course Dean had looked at the mating marks on his alphas. But there was something about seeing the necklace of claim bites that just _did_ things to him. 

As he brushed one fingertip over the marks, he couldn’t help thinking about how lucky he was. Out of all the alphas in the world he got these. Ones that were strong, and kind, and listened to him. And he got this nest. Dean Winchester got a nest. He couldn’t help laughing at his reflection. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined he would actually have this – a family. A home. A nest. 

Dean didn’t realise he’d spoken aloud until Michael somehow managed to get in front of Dean, wrapping Dean’s arms around himself. 

“ _We_ have a nest. And we have you.”

\--

It was so disgustingly sappy that Dean just flicked them all off him. “I’m going to sleep,” he announced, turning to stalk back to where peaceful slumber awaited him. 

He turned, but found himself stopped as Gabriel scooped him up and carrying him to their mating bed. Dean squawked and demanded to be let down (why did it have to be the littlest one!). Gabriel bent low and murmured in Dean’s ear. “Better get used to it, pretty little Omega. Michael is a total sap when he is happy.”

Ignoring Dean’s horrified look, Gabriel chuckled before dropping him on the bed. He waited until Dean crawled to the middle, at which point Castiel and Sam attached themselves to either side of Dean. Once they were settled, wings lightly covering Dean, Gabriel tucking himself behind Sam. He watched Lucifer do the same, snuggling up behind Castiel. 

The two angels spread their wings over their mates. It was only then Michael snuggled up behind Lucifer covering all of them with his wings. 

Michael couldn’t help the soft sigh that escaped his lips, or the smile that formed when Lucifer rubbed his wings against his sensitive under feathers. 

Against all odds, their flock had become a nest. Their omega was curled up between them all, safe and protected. (For now. Michael was under no illusions that Dean would have something to say about that when he wasn’t completely sated. Although that might be a nice way to…)

Michael shook his head. It wasn’t time for thinking. It was time to watch over his nest.

\--

Beneath his wings he felt his mates’ breathing shift. Michael felt them start to drift , and had just closed his eyes when Dean’s voice jerked him out of sleep. 

“I totally need pie tomorrow.”

If that wasn’t bad enough, Castiel’s voice followed. Smugly. “Told you.”

Michael growled softly, his wings drawing his mates closer together. It had the benefit of muffling any further conversation. He closed his eyes, and firmly tucks his wings around all his mates again, secure in the knowledge that his world couldn’t be any more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> 
> \--
> 
> Oh My God. This is done. This is done! Whoever would have thought that I would finish it? It is now the longest fic I have ever written, and given I thought it would be a short little PWP, we made it to over 55,000 words. That's a lot of words.
> 
> Well done, readers!
> 
> I want to thank everyone for reading along, for the support and encouragement: I don’t think you understand how much a supportive comment can mean. As an author, writing into a vacuum can be very hard. 
> 
> \--
> 
> For those of you tracking the fic: although this is the main story, when the inspiration takes me there will be time stamps. Don’t count on these any time soon. Too much to finish before then :-)


End file.
